Round and Round
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Brianne Rocque is Hollywood's most famous party girl. When the guys finally get to meet her, James starts to fall in love with her. But can their relationship survive the craziness of Hollywood? Or will everything fall apart?
1. The First Encounter

**A/N: This is my first Big TIme Rush story! I really hope that you all will enjoy it. If you have any idea, just let me know. I don't mind constructive criticism but I don't like flames! If you have any ideas about how I could make the story better, that is totally cool. Just be nice!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"Awesome song, Gustavo!" Kendall Knight says as they walk out of the recording booth.

"I wrote it!" Gustavo says loudly. He is totally convinced that he is a musical genius. They can't really argue with that because he does write really great songs.

"Anyways, I have some important news for you." He says as he stands up. The boys look at him with anticipation. James starts combing his hair with his lucky comb but Logan snatches it away and slaps him behind his head. James turns to face Logan and the boys begin slapping each other.

Kendall rolls his eyes at his friends immaturity. James gets too defensive when it comes to anything related to his appearance. Seriously, who is t_hat _obsessed with their appearance?

"My niece is coming to visit." Gustavo says calmly.

"Great." Kelly says sarcastically. She takes a deep breathe before smiling. "Yeah, Brianen is coming to Rocque Records."

"Brianne?" Carlos asks. "Brianne Rocque?"  
"The singer?'

"Yes!" Gustavo says with annoyance.

"I want to show you guys something." Kelly says as she walks to the door. She turns around to look at the boys. "Come on!"

The boys quickly follow her out of the room. A few minutes later, they arrive at Gustavo's office. They walk over to the computer. Kelly sits in the chair and goes into the internet.

"Why are you going to Youtube?" Logan asks her.

"Just watch the video." Kelly says sternly. The boys jump at her harsh tone before turning their attention.

The music video shows a large bedroom. A blonde girl is laying on the bed. She is wearing pink sweatpants and white tank top.

As she starts singing, she sits up and stares at a picture of her ex boyfriend. She grabs the picture and throws it to the floor, watching as it shatters to pieces.

She walks towards her closet and begins looking through her clothes.

"She is so hot." Carlos says quietly. He smiles nervously as Gustavo sends a threatening glare in his direction. Brianne's ego is already big enough. She doesn't need more teenage boys falling all over her.

Kelly pauses the video but the guys interrupt her.

"Don't pause it!" James says frantically. Kelly rolls her eyes as she turns the video back on.

Brianne is walking into another nightclub with her friends. Guys are looking at them but the girls ignore them and walk to the dance floor. They look over at the guys and laugh. They begin dancing to the music.

_"Okay, that's enough." Kelly says when she notices the boys dreamy expressions._

"Come on!" The boys beg.

"That was Brianne's music video." Kelly says. "Now look at this."

She clicks on another video that would shock anyone. Brianne is seen stumbling out of a nightclub with her friends from the music video. Her hair is a mess and her friends are dragging her out of the building. A crowd of paparazzi are snapping pictures and Brianne looks really annoyed with them.

"Guys, back off!" Her brunette friend says as she leads Brianne through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" Brianne screams at them.

"Brie, calm down!" The red head tells her.

"I will not calm down!" Brianne shrieks. "Unless they get out of here!"

Kelly smirks as she turns the video off. She has to laughs at the boys shocked expressions. They obviously weren't expecting Gustavo's niece to be so crazy. Honestly, she wasn't expecting it either. Until she met the girl. Brianne was a total jerk when Kelly met her. She got so temperamental when things didn't go her way and she would throw a huge tantrum.

"She's insane." Kelly tells them.

"She's still hot." Carlos mutters. He looks at James who nods in agreement.

"You dogs are done for the day." Gustavo tells them.

"Bye!" Logan says before following his friends out of the room. They rush down the hallway until they reach the exit. As they walk out the door, someone pulls up in a shiny black motorcycle.

"Who is that?" Kendall asks quietly. The person begins taking the helmet off and the boys are shocked at what they see.

"Is that who I think it is?" Logan mutters.

"BIranne!" A crowd of fans shout in excitement. Brianne smiles as someone hands a pen to her. She begins signing autographs and taking pictures with them. She laughs as she hugs one of the fans. The boys are surprised because she doesn't seem crazy like she did in the video that Kelly showed then. They haven't actually met her but she doesn't seem that bad.

They watch as Brianne signs a few more autographs. She hugs some of the fans before turning around and walking away. She ignores the boys as she walks into Rocque Records.

They look at each other before rushing back into the building.

"Hey, Freight Train." Brianne says. "Where is Gustavo?"

"In his office."

Brianne smiles before walking down the hallway. The boys start to follow her but Freight Train grabs them.

"We can't meet her?" Carlos whines.

"You can't talk to her." Freight Train says sternly.

"Come on, buddy." James says with a smile. "She's cute."

Brianne must have heard the conversation because she turns around to face them. She is wearing a sparkly silver tank top, shredded black jeans, and a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair is wavy.

"Put them down." She tells Freight Train.

Freight Train sighs as he puts the boys down. Brianne giggles at the dreamy expressions on their faces.

"You guys look really familiar." She says with a smile. She knows that she has seen these guys somewhere. She just can't remember.

She struggles to remember when she finally comes to a realization. Her eyes widen in surprise and excitement.

"Big Time Rush!" She squeals as she pulls the guys into a group hug. The guys smile as Brianne hugs them. She isn't like the girl that they saw in the video. She seems a lot sweeter.

"I saw your City Is Ours music video!" She says as she pulls away from them. Her eyes are filled with excitement. Wow, she must be a really big fan. Which is really cool since Brianne is a huge star herself

"It was so amazing!" She tells them. "My record company has chosen my next single and I want Marcos to direct my video!"

Riiiiiing!

"Hold on." She whispers before picking up her cell phone. "Hello? Hey, Lindsey! How is filming working out? Fabulous! I am at Rcoque Records right now. I want Marcos to direct my next video. Yeah, he directed the Big TIme Rush music video. I am actually with the guys right now. Yeah, they are totally cute. Okay! I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

She puts the phone in her black leather handbag before turning to face the guys.

"Lindsey is filming a new action movie in Vancouver" She tells them. "It's going to be really cool."

"WHERE IS BRIANNE?"

Brianne rolls her eyes at Gustavo's constant yelling. She really doesn't understand why he talks so loud. It gets annoying after a while.

"I've gotta go before my uncle freaks out again." She says. She begins shaking the guys hands. Her handshake with James last a little longer than the others guys. She definately felt sparks during this handshake. She just wants to hold and never let go.

The teens finally let go, smiling nervously. Brianne clears her throat before smiling at the guys.

"I'll see you guys later." She says before walking away. The boys look at James with knowing expressions, earning a glare from James.

"What?" He snaps.

"We don't know." Kendall says with a smile.

"Shut up." James says before walking out of the building. The boys laugh quietly as they follow him. The boys are best friends and they know each other very well. They could tell that James and Brianne were having a moment. Anyone could tell that Brianne liked James because she kept looking him with a bright smile on her face.

"She is so pretty." Carlos says dreamily.

Logan shakes his head before slapping Carlos behind the head. Carlos slaps him back and the boys start another slap fight.

"She's will be mine!" Carlos shouts before rushing to the limo.

"In your dreams!" James shouts before climbing into the limo. After all four boys are in the limo, the drivers begins driving down the highway.

"Could you turn the radio up?" Kendall requests. The driver nods before turning the radio up. It is playing another Brianne Rocque song. The boys stop fighting over Brianne when they hear the song blasting through the speakers.

"She talks about bad boyfriends in her songs a lot." James mutters.

"They was the amazing Brianne Rocque, Hollywood's favorite paparazzi princess! She is the niece of famed record producer Gustavo Rocque!" The DJ says on the radio.

"What record company is Brianne signed with?" Kendall asks.

"Starstruck Records." Carlos tells him. Suddenly, the limo stops and the boys step out of the limo. They walk into the familiar Palm Woods lobby where Camille and Jo approach them.

"You will not believe who we met today." Kendall says as he puts his arm around Jo's shoulders.

"Brianne Rocque!" Carlos says excitedly.

"I remember her." Camille says. "Is she the new Lindsay Lohan or something?"

"She isn't that bad." Carlos argues.

"Yet." Logan says with a laugh. Carlos glares at Logan, slapping the boys shoulder.

"She's in love with James." Kendall blurts out. James looks at him with a horrified expression. He can't believe that Kendall said that out loud!

"How do you know?" He whispers angrily.

"Because you two kept looking at each other." Logan tells him.

"Stay out of this." James snaps.

"Kelly showed us her music video for Goodbye." Kendall tells them. "She was so amazing!"

"Hello! Girlfriend in the room!" Jo says, glaring at him.

"I love you." Kendall says sweetly.

"That's what I thought." Jo says with a smirk.

They look over at the front desk where Mr. Bitters is talking to a blonde woman.

"Miss Rocque, your apartment is on the second floor." Mr. Bitters says as he hands a room key to her.

The six teens look at each other with curious expressions.

After the woman has left, they rush over to the front desk.

"Who was that woman?" Carlos asks him.

"That was Allison Rocque." Mr. Bitters says calmly. "She just moved in."

"Does she have a daughter?" James asks him.

"Yeah." Mr. Bitters says nervously. "Brianne Rocque."

Carlos lets out a squeal of excitement, causing Mr, Bitters and the teens to look at him weirdly.

"Brianne Rocque is moving to the Palm Woods?" Kendall asks him.

"Yeah." Mr. Bitters says with a nod. "That is going to be interesting."

"Yeah" Jo says slowly The other teens nod in agreement.

"Me and Camille are going to the pool." She tells them. "Do you guys want to come?"

"We're kind of tired." Kendall tells her. "But we'll see you later."

"Okay." Jo says. She kisses him before walking to the pool area with Camille.

The boys walk into the elevators. They wait for the elevator to arrive at their floor.

Finally, the elevator opens and they step onto the second floor.

They collapse onto the couch in exhaustion.

James grabs the remote and turns it to Hollywood Insider. A movie premiere is being played on the screen. Several stars are seen posing for the cameras and talking to other celebrities.

"Some of our favorite stars were at the premiere of Hilary Carson's new drama film Believe In You last night. Teen pop sensation Brianne Rocque was one of them. The starlet went to the premiere to support her longtime BFF Hilary. Brianne wore a black leather minidress with diamond encrusted sandals." The reporter says. "Brianne is famous for being a party animal but she seemed totally relaxed at the premiere."

They show a video of Brianne posing for the cameras at the premiere. The audience is screaming with excitement.

"Can you believe that she is Gustavo's niece?" Logan asks while staring at the screen.

"Wow." James says with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Here we go again." Kendall says.

"Shut up." James says in a sing song voice.

"Here is an interview with Brianne at the premiere." The reporter says. A video begins playing on the screen. Brianne is standing next to a female reporter. They are both smiling at the camera.

"Brianne, you've been friends with Hilary for a while, right?"

"Totally! We are so close and I am so grateful to have her as a friend! I actually visited her move set a few times and she was so amazing! I am really proud of her." Brianne says sweetly.

"Some pictures of you and Hilary partying at Club Hollywood surfaced on the internet recently. What can you say about that?"

"We were just hanging out with some other friends." Brianne tells her.

"Brianne Rocque?" Katie asks as she sits on the couch.

"That girl is a train wreck waiting to happen." Mrs. Knight says, shaking her head.

"We met her today." Kendall says.

"You met Brianne Rocque?" Katie asks. She motions to the TV."This Brianne Rocque?"

"Yeah." The guys say in unison.

"She's Gustavo's niece." Logan says.

"She was really pretty." Carlos says with a smile.

Kendall, James, and Logan roll their eyes at the starstruck teenager.

Carlos is official obsessed with Gustavo's niece.

That is just great.

******Read and review!**


	2. So Over It

"Do you think that Brianne will be at the studio?" Carlos asks hopefully. The boys are sitting the limo with Kelly and they are on their way to Rocque Records. Carlos has talking about Brianne a lot and the others guys are starting to get annoyed. Sure, Brianne is pretty and famous, but she is really just a person!

"She probably found Marcos and now she is off to some location to film her new music video." Kendall mutters.

"James, what is with you and that comb?" Logan asks with annoyance. Kendall and Carlos laugh when James glares at him.

"Guys, Brianne isn't that great." Kelly tells them. "Trust me."

"James seemed to like her." Kendall laughs, earning another glare from James.

"And we all know that Carlos is in love with her." Logan says.

"I'm not in love with her." Carlos argues. "I just think that she is cute."

"Yeah." Kelly says through a smile. "Adorable."

After a few minutes, the limo parks in front of Rocque Records. When they step out of the limo, the notice a familiar black walk into the building and begin walking to the studio.

"Dogs! In the studio! NOW!"

The boys walk into the recording booth and grab their headphones, putting them over their ears. They begin singing "Any Kind Of Guy."

At that moment, Brianne walks into the studio. She looks towards the boys and listens to James singing. She slowly sits next to Gustavo, never taking her eyes off James. She takes a deep breath as she moves a strand of blonde hair from her face.

She smiles as she dances along to the music. She finds herself actually singing along with them. Her cell phone beeps, signaling that she is getting a text message, but she ignores it.

She smirks when Carlos begins singing. The boy is obviously crushing on her but she has her eyes on someone else. And that someone is James.

James glances over at Brianne but quickly looks away.

_"You guys were amazing!" She says when they walk out of the recording booth. She hugs the boys with a bright smile on her face._

_Riiiing!_

Brianne rolls her eyes at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She loves the ringtone but Hilary is probably calling her to make sure that she's going to Club Hollywood tonight. They go every Friday so Brianne doesn't get why Hilary has to call every five minutes to make sure that she's going.

"Hold on." She whispers before answering her cell phone. "What? Yes, I'm going! We do it every Friday and have I ever broken a promise? Exactly! Okay! Bye!"

She puts her cell phone back in her purse before turning to face Gustavo, Kelly, and the Big TIme Rush guys.

"I'm going to the club with Hilary. Do you guys want to come?" She asks.

"We're underage." Logan tells her. Brianne giggles and shakes her head.

"That never stopped me." She says in a sing song voice. She grabs a piece of plastic from her purse and hands it to him. Logan looks at it with wide eyes.

"A fake ID? Are you crazy?" He shrieks. Kendall quickly slaps his hand over the boys mouth, ignoring Logan's muffled protests. Brianne sighs as she takes the ID from Logan.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Brianne says as she walks towards the door.

"Could we walk you outside?" Carlos asks, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Brianne says slowly, raising her eyebrows. She links her arm with his as they walk out of the studio.

"Unbelievable." James mutters as he follows Carlos and Brianne out of the building.

"You're really friends with Hilary Carson?" Carlos asks as they walk down the hallway.

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding. "She's my best friend."

"I can't believe that you actually ride a motorcycle." James laughs as they walk outside. Brianne looks at him and crosses her arms.

"Girls can't ride motorcycles?" She asks, moving closer to him. James gulps when Brianne rests her hand on shoulder. They just met ! What is this girl doing?

"I never said that." James says nervously. Brianne giggles loudly. James is cute when he's nervous.

"That's what I thought." She whispers before climbing onto her motorcycle. She smiles at the guys. "I'll see you boys at the Palm Woods."

"I thought you were going to the club with Hilary?" Kendall asks her.

"That's not until tonight." She says as she puts her helmet over her head. They watch as she drives away.

"She is going to be in rehab before she is twenty one!" Logan mutters before storming back into the studio.

"You don't know that!" Carlos argues as they walk back to the studio.

"She has a fake ID!" Logan shrieks.

"Dogs, we still have songs to record!" Gustavo says loudly. The boys walk back into the recording booth and put the headphones on their ears.

**Six hours later**

The boys walk into the Palm Woods lobby. They are exhausted from the recording session and dance rehearsals that they had today.

"Hey, you finally decided to show up." Brianne smirks as she walks over to them. She is wearing a pink bikini and a white zip up hoodie. Her blonde hair is wavy.

James stares into her ocean blue eyes.

"Come to the pool with me." She says. "I'm the new girl so I really don't know anyone around here."

"You'll make friends real easily." Kendall assures her. Brianne shrugs with a weak smile on her face.

"Not so sure." She tells them. "I'm known as the girl that people love to hate."

The boys feel a rush of sympathy come over them. There must be a reason that Brianne behaves the way she does. Something must have happened that triggered her hard partying ways.

"We'll introduce you to some people." Kendall says as they walk to the pool. They walk over to Jo and Camille who are talking quietly.

"Hey, girls." Kendall says as he sits next to Jo. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek.

"What is she doing here?" Jo asks, looking at Brianne.

"I moved in yesterday." Brianne responds with a smirk.

"Goodbye is my favorite song!" Camille says excitedly. Jo sighs as she sits up. As long as Brianne doesn't mess with Kendall then they can be friends.

"It's my favorite song too." She says with a smile.

"Awesome." Brianne says.

"We're going for a swim." Kendall says as he stands up. "You girls can get to know each other."

He waves before following his friends to the pool.

"What do you think of the Big Time Rush guys?" Camille asks Brianne.

Brianne smiles as she looks over at James. She giggles as he begins wrestling Kendall.

Camille looks around, trying to see what Brianne is looking at. She smiles when she comes to a realization

"James?"

"He is really cute."Brianne says with a smile.

"But he is totally self absorbed." Jo says, shaking her head.

"That is not true." Camille says. "When we tried out for Rodeo Drive, I didn't get a part but James did. He gave up his part for me."

"He finally told you?" Jo asks.

"I overheard him talking to Kendall about it." Camille says, smiling.

"He sounds really sweet." Brianne says softly.

"Hey, were you really dating Dak Zevon ?" Jo asks.

"I dated him for a while." Brianne says. "But we broke up."

"Did you dump him?" Jo asks her.

"Um...Sure." Brianne says with a weak smile, She feels like such a liar. Dak broke up with her but she's been telling everyone that she broke up with him.

""Hey, girls!" Stephanie says as she walks over to them. She sits on the lawn chair next to Camille.

"Stephanie, have you met Brianne?" Camille asks.

"Brianne Rocque?" Stephanie asks, looking over Brianne.

"That's me." Brianne says with a smile.

"I am a huge fan!" Stephanie says happily.

"She has a crush on James." Jo blurts out.

"Jo!" Camille snaps.

"Just saying!" Jo tells her.

"That is so sweet." Stephanie says. "Have you asked him out yet?"

"We just met yesterday!"

"Just go over there and hang out with them for a while." Camille suggests. Brianne shrugs as she stands up. She takes her hoodie off before walking over to the pool. She squeals at the cold water

before carefully climbing into the water. She flinches at the coldness until she finally adjusts to the temperature.

"Mind if I hang out with you guys?" She asks the boys.

"Not at all." The boys say in unison. Brianne smiles with satisfaction.

"What are we going on to do?" She asks them.

"How about this?" James asks, lifting her over his shoulder. Brianne squeals and hits his back.

"James! Put me down!" She shrieks.

"What's the magic word?" James says with a smile.

"Now!"

James is silent, trying not to laugh.

"Please?" Brianne asks cutely. James smiles as he puts her down. Brianne slaps his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again!" She snaps playfully.

"Brianne, your cell phone is ringing!" Jo shouts. Brianne sighs loudly as she climbs out of the pool. She grabs her cell phone and answers it.

"Hello? Hilary, I was hanging out at the Palm Woods pool! Okay! Yes, I am going to be there. Are Jessica and Lindsey coming? Awesome! I'm going to get ready now! I'll see you later! Bye!"

She puts her cell phone back in her handbag before grabbing her jacket. She puts the jacket on and grabs her handbag.

She looks over at the guys who are looking at her with confused expressions.

"I've gotta go!" She mouths to them. She waves before walking into the Palm Woods lobby.

She walks into the elevator and waits for it to arrive at her floor. FInally, it opens and she steps into the hallway. She opens the door and walks into the living room.

"Mom? Are you home?" She calls out. She looks over to the coffee table with confusion. A note is sitting on the table. She grabs the piece of paper and opens it.

_Went shopping with Karen. I'll see you later!_

_Mom_

Brianne sighs and shakes her head. Her mother would rather go shopping than hang out with her own daughter. How pathetic is that?

She clenches her jaw as she crumples the paper. She walks over to the trashcan and throws it away. She walks to her room and begins looking through her closer for something to wear. She decides on a pair of jeans, a purple tank top, and a black leather vest. She walks to the restroom and changes into the outfit. A few minutes later, she walks out of the restroom. She grabs her makeup case

and begins applying her makeup. She applies black eyeliner, mascara, purple eyeshadow, and a light pink lipgloss.

She grabs a pair of black leather boots and sits on her bed. She puts the boots on before standing up. She grabs her black leather handbag before walking out of the room. She walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. She finally arrives at the Palm Woods lobby and walks towards the parking lot. She looks around for her blue Mercedes Benz. She pulls out of the parking lot and turns the radio on.

"Here is Goodbye by the amazing Brianne Rocque!" The DJ says.

This song totally describes Brianne's life perfectly. People are always messing with her. Why should she care? She could cry about it but crying is a sign of weakness. Brianne Rocque is not weak.

Whatever! She is so over it.

She begins sing along.

She looks at her rearview mirror and notices as black van following her.

"Stupid paparazzi!" She screams.

She finally arrives at Hilary's house. She groans when the black van parks behind her. A crowd of paparazzi step out of the car and begin taking pictures.

"Back off!" Brianne snaps as she rushes towards Hilary's front door. She knocks on the door and sighs with relief when Hilary opens it. She rushes into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Those paparazzi are getting on my last nerves." Brianne says bitterly.

"Just ignore them." Hilary says as she grabs her white leather handbag. She moves a strand of red hair from her face. "Now let's go!"

Brianne follows Hilary out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"Hilary! Brianne!" The paparazzi shout.

"Going to the clubs again?" Another paparazzi asks.

"That isn't any of your business!" Hilary retorts as she climbs into the front passengers seat.

"Jerks." Brianne mutters. She puts the key in the ignition and drives away.

"Don't let them get to you." Hilary laughs. "Just have fun."

"You're right." Brianne says with a smile. "Now let's go party!

A few minutes later, they park in front d Club Hollywood. They step out of the car and walk towards the front entrance.

Brianne follows Hilary into the crowded club. She walks towards the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks her.

"Could I get a glass of wine?" Brianne asks. The man nods before pouring some wine into a glass and handing it to her. Brianne sips the drink. She quickly drinks the rest of it before handing it back to

the bartender. He pours more wine into the glass before handing it back to her. She takes another sip from the glass.

"Brie!"

She turns around to see Jessica and Lindsey walking over to her.

"Jess! Lindsey!" She squeals, hugging them.

"Why aren't you on the dance floor?" Lindsey asks sternly. Brianne giggles as she follows them to the dance floor. She begins dancing to the music, the drama in her life slowly fading away from her

memory.

For now.

**Songs:**

**Any Kind Of Guy-Big Time Rush**

**Goodbye-Kristinia Debarge **


	3. About You Now

The boys are sitting on the couch, watching a hockey game on TV. They are interrupted when someone knocks on their door.

"Logan! Open the door!" James says lazily.

Logan glares at him before standing up and walking to the front door. He opens it and Brianne stumbles into the apartment. Logan is shocked when Brianne wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Logie." She giggles, hugging him. She places a passionate kiss on his cheek. Kendall, Carlos, and James laugh at Logan's scared expression. Brianne stumbles but Logan catches her.

"What did you do?" Carlos asks with a laugh.

"Drank six glasses of wine." Brianne giggles as she stumbles over to the couch. She smiles as she collapses onto James lap.

"Um...Brianne...Are you okay?" Kendall asks with confusion.

"Yeah." Brianne giggles as she rests her head on James shoulder. James looks kind of confused as he stares at the girl in his arms.

"Brianne, it's midnight!" James tells her.

"I was hanging out with some friends." Brianne mutters. She gets a sick look on her face and she tries to stand up but collapses back onto James lap.

"Come here." James says as he stands up with Brianne in his arms. He puts her down and begins leading her towards the restroom. Brianne collapses in front of the toilet and begins throwing up. James holds her hair back and rubs her back gently.

"Shhh." He whispers.

"I thought Carlos would be the first to help me." Brianne giggles.

"Carlos is watching the hockey game." James says with a laugh. His smile fades when he looks at Brianne. "Why did you do this?"

"I do this every week." Brianne says nonchalantly.

"Be honest, Brianne." James says softly. "When do you drink?"

"Three times a week." Brianne says softly. "Sometimes more."

"Brianne..."

"Don't worry about it." Brianne mutters as she stands up. "I'm okay."

She starts to walk out of the restroom but James grabs her hand.

"Don't go." James says softly. "Stay here tonight."

Brianne quickly removes her hand from his grip.

"Why?"

"You're not in any condition to be alone tonight." James tells her.

"Fine." Brianne says as she walks to the living room. James watches as she collapses onto the couch. James sits next to her and turns his attention back to the TV.

"Let's watch MTV." He suggests. He looks at Brianne who has already fell asleep.

"Good idea." Kendall says as he grabs the remote. He turns the channel to MTV which is playing music videos right now. The channel is playing "Round and Round."

"How old was Brianne in this video?" Carlos asks.

"She was thirteen in that video." Katie says as she walks into the room. She sits next to Kendall and stares at the screen. She looks over at Brianne who is still asleep.

"She didn't look like a train wreck." Kendall says, shaking his head.

The video shows Brianne at the dance. She is standing by a table while singing.

_The boys stare at the screen with amazement. What happened to this girl?_

Logan stands up and walks out of the room. A few minutes later, he sits back down with his laptop. He clicks on the internet icon.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks, looking over Logan's shoulder. They are looking at the Google homepage.

There are several webpages about Brianne. Most of them are not very positive. They mostly talk about Brianne being seen wasted at clubs or her newest boyfriend. Another article talks about her rumored feud with another Hollywood starlet, Lauren Williams.

"Lauren Williams?" Kendall mutters. "Hey, wasn't she in that one Disney Channel Original Movie?"

"Yeah!" Logan says, nodding. "What was it called?"

"How would I know?" Kendall asks. "I don't watch Disney!"

"Just read the article." James says, looking over Logan's shoulder.

"Whatever."Logan says as he clicks on the webpage.

**Brianne Rocque and Lauren Williams: BFF's No More?**

**Party princess and Disney starlet Lauren Williams are known for their very close friendship but is that coming to an end? After a rumored argument at the Teen Choice Awards after party, it seems that their friendship is almost over. A witness on the scene told us that the argument started after Lauren was seen flirting with Brianne's beau Dak Zevon. Dak and Brianne are Hollywood's most famous couple but Lauren seems to be getting in the way. "Lauren wants Dak for herself." The source said. Sources say that Brianne was fuming when she saw Lauren with Dak. Brianne supposedly confronted Lauren and the girls got into a heated argument that left Brianne in tears. The argument escalated when Brianne reportedly threw a punch at Lauren.**

"Lauren does seem kind of fake." Carlos says, shrugging.

"I know!" Katie says, walking over to them. "She always looks so stuck up."

"Guys, it's getting late!" Mrs. Knight says.

"Okay." The boys say in unison.

Logan closes his laptop and walks out of the room. James, Carlos, and Kendall look over at Brianne who is fast asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos whispers. "We can't let her sleep on the couch."

"But we can't leave her alone in her apartment either." Kendall tells him.

"She can sleep in my room." James suggests.

"James..."

"She'll be fine." James says as he begins lifting Brianne into his arms. He is carefully not to wake her up as he begins carrying her to his room. He carefully lays her on his bed, pulling the blanket over the girl. He walks over to his closet and begins looking for some nightclothes. He finally decides on black sweatpants and a white T shirt. He gives Brianne a concerned glance before walking out of the room.

After he has changed into his nightclothes, he walks back into his bedroom so he can check on Brianne. When he realizes that she is okay, he walks back into the living room. He grabs a blanket and lays on the couch. He pulls the blanket over himself and rests his head on the pillow.

"James, why are you sleeping in here?" Mrs. Knight asks him.

"Brianne is sleeping in my bed." James says softly.

"That was nice. "Mrs. Knight says. She walks over to the couch. She leans over to kiss his forehead.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night."

**The next morning**

Brianne wakes up with a splitting headache. She tries to sit up but collapses back onto the bed. She groans softly before opening her eyes again. She looks over at the clock on the bedside table.

12:00 pm.

She looks around, feeling frightened. Where is she? What happened to her?

"Where am I?" She door opens and James walks into the room. He kneels by the bed and smiles at her.

"James..."

"I slept on the couch so you could sleep in my bed." James says softly.

"You didn't have to do that." Brianne says weakly. She groans as she sits up. She holds her head as she stands up.

"Your mom is really worried about you." James tells her. "She's in the living room."

"Great." Brianne says sarcastically. James wraps her arm around his waist, leading her to the living room. Allison Rocque is standing in the living room, waiting for her daughter. She gets a worried look on her face when she sees Brianne.

"Brie! I was so worried about you!" She says, hugging her daughter.

"Just get me some Aspirin." Brianne snaps. Allison flinches at Brianne's harsh tone.

"Let's just go back to the apartment." She says, grabbing Brianne's arm. She leads Brianne out of the apartment.

"What were you thinking?" Allison shrieks as they walk into their apartment. Brianne turns around to face Allison with an angry look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" She asks bitterly.

"You can't continue down this dangerous path." Allison tells her. "You're going end up in trouble."

Brianne is going to respond when a sick feeling comes over her. She puts a hand over her mouth and rushes to the restroom. She collapses in front of the toilet and begins throwing up.

Allison shakes her head as she walks to the kitchen. She grabs an Aspirin and a glass of water. She places the medicine on the dining room table.

A few minutes later, Brianne walks into the room.

"Aspirin is on the table."

Brianne walks over to the table and grabs the Aspirin. She swallows the medicine and drinks the glass of water.

She walks to the living room and collapses onto the couch.

"You have dance rehearsals today." Allison reminds her.

"Ugh! I forgot!" Brianne says with frustration. She stands up and walks to her room. She looks through her closet. She grabs a pair of pink sweatpants and a black tank top. She walks to the restroom and changes into the clothes. She pulls her hair into a pony tail.

She walks out of the restroom. She puts her black Ed Hardy baseball cap on. She grabs her white sneakers and walks over to the couch. She puts the sneakers on before standing up. She grabs her black leather handbag and walks out of the apartment.

"Bye!" Allison shouts.

"Bye!" Brianne responds. At that moment, the Big Time Rush guys walk out of their apartment.

"Where are you going?" James asks her.

"I've got dance rehearsals." Brianne says with a smile. "You guys want to come?"

"Mom!" Kendall calls out. "Can we go to Brianne's dance rehearsals?"

"Sure!" Mrs. Knight shouts.

"Let's go!" Kendall says. They walk to the Palm Woods lobby where they are greeted by Camille and Jo.

"Hey, guys!" Jo says while she hugs Kendall.

"We're going to Brianne's dance rehearsals." Carlos says.

"I just recorded my third album." Brianne tells them. "Now we're working on some cool dance routines."

"Awesome." Camille says as she nods.

"We'll see you later." Logan says.

"Bye!" Camille says sweetly. Brianne and the guys wave before walking towards the parking lot. Brianne looks around the parking lot until she sees her car. She climbs into the drivers seat. James sits in the front passengers seat, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan sit in the back.

Brianne turns the radio on.

_("The City Is Ours" by Big Time Rush)_

"We should record a duet version of this song!" Carlos says with a laugh. James nods as he smiles at Brianne.

"Brianne sounds amazing when she sings." He says. Brianne smiles shyly as she pulls into the Starstruck Records parking lot.

"Okay, we're here!" She giggles as she steps out of the car. They begin walking towards the front entrance.

"We're going to the dance studio." She tells them, They walk down the hallway until they arrive at the dance studio.

"Brie!" The choreographer Mikayla squeals. She hugs Brianne tightly.

"Mikayla!" Brianne says happily.

"Let's work on the choreographer for Robot." Mikayla says, handing a microphone to Brianne.

Brianne walks to the dance floor.

**_("Robot" by Miley Cyrus)_**

"That was great, Brianne!" Mikayla says. "Let's work on Holiday!"

Brianne grabs a microphone stand and walks to the dance floor. She puts the microphone on the stand.

**_("Holiday" by Hilary Duff)_**

James smile fades as he listens to the song. It's a beautiful song but it brings back some bad memories for him. Memories that he wanted to erase forever.

Kendall rests his hand on James shoulder. He looks at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah." James says, smiling weakly.

A tear falls down his cheek but he quickly wipes it away. Brianne looks at him while she sings. Her eyes fill with worry. James looks like he's about to cry. She hopes that she didn't do anything to upset him.

_James can't take it anymore. He has to get out of there._

He turns around and rushes out of the studio.

"Stop the music!" Brianne shouts. Mikayla turns the music off.

"Guys! Is James okay?" She asks them.

"We're not sure." Logan says slowly.

"I'll be right back." Brianne says before walking out of the dance studio. She walks up the hallway until she sees James. He is sitting with his back against the wall. He is just sitting there with a hurt expression on his face. Brianne frowns when she sees the tear stains on his cheeks.

"What happened?" She asks as she sits next to him.

"Nothing." James says quietly

"James, you were crying." Brianne says, moving closer to him.

"I can relate to that song." James tells her.

"How?"

"My mom left when I was two." James says softly. "I haven't seen her in fifteen years."

"James..."

Brianne grabs James hand and squeezes it gently. James gasps when Brianne grabs his hand. Brianne Rocque is holding his hand. He can't believe this.

"I wrote that song by myself." She tells him. "My dad left when I was four."

"I'm sorry." James says.

"Don't worry about it." She says. She kisses his cheek before standing up.

"Don't leave." James says quietly.

"I have to get back to rehearsals." Brianne laughs. She grabs his hand and pulls him into a standing position. "Let's go!"

They walk back to the dance studio.

Brianne walks back to the dance floor. She gives James a reassuring glance before turning her attention to Mikayla.

**Three hours later**

"Great rehearsal, Brie!" Mikayla says, hugging Brianne.

"Thanks!" Brianne says before walking out of the studio. When they walk out of the building, they are greeted by flashing lights. Brianne is seriously annoyed with the paparazzi. Why won't they leave her alone?

"Who's your new boyfriend?" They ask her.

"Get away from my car!" She screams as she gets into the drivers seat. She growls as she puts the key in the ignition.

"The paparazzi really annoy you, don't they?" James says.

Brianne smirks as she looks at him.

"You got that right."

**Songs:**

**Round and Round-Selena Gomez**

**The City is Ours-Big Time Rush**

**Robot-Miley Cyrus**

**Holiday-Hilary Duff**

**A/N: James and Brianne are getting to know each other!**

As their relationship developements, they'll get to know more about each other and their pasts.

**Read and review!**

**:)**


	4. Falling For You

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and Brianne are relaxing by the Palm Woods pool. That's a good thing because it is burning up outside.

"That's it!" Brianne says, standing up. "I'm getting in the pool."

She squeals as she steps into the pool. James smiles as he stands up. He climbs into the pool and swims towards her. He grabs her around the waist and spins her around.

"James!" She shrieks. James laughs as he tightens his grip around her waist.

"James Diamond! Let me go!"

"Maybe I don't want to." James whispers.

"Just let me go."

James laughs as he lets her go. Brianne turns around to face him. She giggles as she splashes him.

"What was that for?" James asks, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't know." Brianne says as she splashes him again.

"You are so on!" James says as he splashes her. Brianne squeals before splashing him again.

Camille and Jo walk over to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. They look over at James and Brianne.

"Why don't they just start dating already?" Jo asks as she sits down.

"Don't rush them." Camille says sternly. She smiles at James and Brianne. "It'll happen eventually."

James wraps his arms around Brianne waist again. Brianne laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"They would be a really cute couple." Jo says as she looks at them.

"We need to get them together." Camille says with a smile.

"How are you going to do that?" Logan asks with a confused expression.

"We'll find a way." Jo says, standing up. "We just convince James to ask Brianne out."

"Smart one, Jo." Carlos mutters. Jo giggles before slapping Carlos behind his head.

"Ow!" Carlos shouts.

"Get over it." Camille laughs before walking over to the pool.

"James!" She calls out. "Come here!"

James lets go of Brianne before swimming to the edge of the pool.

"What?"

"Get out of the pool." Camille says, "We need to talk."

James sighs as he climbs out of the pool.

Camille links her arm with his and leads him over to the lawn chairs.

"Do you like Brianne?" Jo asks him.

"Yeah." James says slowly.

"Ask her out." Camille says excitedly. James starts coughing. Jo hits his back gently. James takes a deep breath.

"Are you crazy?" He asks loudly.

"We know that you like her." Jo says with a smile.

"She's a world famous pop star!" James says.

"Who cares?" Jo laughs. "You like the girl!"

"And she likes you." Camille says with a smile.

"What am I suppose to do?" James whispers.

"We're going to help you." Camille tells him. The girls stand up. Jo grabs James hand and drags him towards the Palm Woods lobby. They walk into the elevators. The elevator arrives at the second floor and they step into the hallway.

They walk into apartment 2J.

"Find a nice outfit and get yourself a girlfriend!" Jo says. James nods before walking into his bedroom. He looks through his closet. He grabs a pair of jeans and a black T shirt.

"How about this?" He asks, showing the outfit to Camille and Jo.

"Awesome." Jo says. "Now put it on!"

James rushes to the restroom and closes the door behind him.

"This is the guy that obsesses over his appearance?" Jo whispers. "He's freaking out."

"He must really like this girl." Camille mutters.

James walks out of the restroom. He is combing his hair with his lucky comb.

"James, come here." Jo says sternly. James gulps as he walks over to her. Jo struggles to reach for his brown hair.

"You need to sit down." She tells him. "You're really tall."

James walks to the living room and collapses onto the couch. Jo sits next to him and begins messing with his hair. She ruffles his hair before moving a few strands from his face.

"Now you look good." She says, smiling with satisfaction.

"I'm going to get Brianne." Camille says before walking out of the apartment. She walks back to the pool area.

"Brie!" She calls out.

Brianne swims to the edge of the pool.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Come with me." Camille tells her. Brianne climbs out of the pool and follows Camille to the lobby.

"What is going on?" She asks.

"I'm not telling you." Camille says in a sing song voice. They finally arrive at the second floor. They step into the hallway.

Brianne sighs as they walk to her apartment.

They walk to Brianne's bedroom.

"We've got to find an outfit for you." Camille says as she looks through Brianne's closet.

"Camille, what is going on?" Brianne asks with annoyance.

"This is cute!" Camille says as she takes a pink halter top from the hands the shirt to Brianne before looking through the closet again. She grabs a pair of jeans and hands them to Brianne.

Brianne puts the clothes on her bed before walking over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Camille asks her.

"I need my leather jacket." Brianne says as she grabs her jacket.

"Put it on." Camille tells her. Brianne grabs her clothes and walks to the restroom.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Brianne shouts from the restroom.

"It's a surprise!" Camille laughs. She giggles when Brianne groans in frustration.

A few minutes later, Brianne walks out of the restroom.

"Let's fix your hair."" Camille says, leading her back into the restroom.

"Camille..."

Camille grabs the curling iron and plugs it in. She begins curling Brianne's blonde hair.

Riiiiiing!

"Can I get my cell phone?" Brianne asks her.

"Whatever." Camille says with a laugh. Brianne grabs her cell phone and answers it.

"Hello? Hey, Jessica! I'm getting ready for...something. I don't know! Camille won't tell me! I've gotta go! I'll call you later! Bye." She hands up the phone before putting it back in her handbag. She walks back to the restroom.

Camille sighs as she begins curling Brianne's hair again.

"Perfect." She smiles as she unplugs the curling iron. She grabs the cosmetics case. She begins applying Brianne's makeup.

She applies black eyeliner, mascara. purple eyeshadow, and pink lipgloss.

"You look awesome." She says as she puts the makeup away.

They walk to the living room.

"Stay here." Camille says before walking out of the apartment.

"Camille? Where are you going?"

Camille rolls her eyes as she walks into apartment 2J.

"James?" She calls out.

"James, just go!" Jo whispers.

"She's going to reject me! I just know it!"

"Shut up!" Jo whispers loudly.

"She's going to turn me down!"

"What's going on?" Camille mutters.

"James thinks that Brianne is going to reject him." Jo says, rolling her eyes.

"James, Brianne likes you!" Camille says.

"Get yourself a girlfriend." Jo says, leading him towards the front door.

James gulps as he opens the door. Jo and Camille sigh as they push him into the hallway.

James takes a deep breath as he walks to Brianne's apartment. He knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Brianne shouts. A few minutes later, Brianne opens the door. She smiles when she sees James.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to..."

"What?" Brianne laughs.

"I was going to..."

"Just tell me, James!"

"I was going to ask you out!"

Brianne jumps in surprise. She really likes James but this was unexpected. They've only known each other for a week.

"James..."

James groans as he turns around. He's about to walk away when Brianne grabs his hand.

He turns around to face her.

"I would love to go out with you." Brianne says with a smile.

"Now?" James smiles, leaning closer to her.

"Sure." Brianne giggles.

"We could just hang out here." James says softly. "If you want."

"You call that a date?" Jo shouts.

"Shut up, Jo!" Camille snaps.

Brianne giggles as she grabs James hand. She pulls him into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

She walks to the kitchen and grabs two pudding cups from the fridge. She grabs some spoons before walking back to the living room. She sits on the couch and smiles at James. She hands a pudding cup and spoon to him.

Brianne smiles as she eats the pudding off the top. She begins eating pudding from the cup.

James grabs the remote and turns the TV on.

**"Lauren Williams and her beau Dak Zevon appeared at the premiere of Dak's new film Varsity Vampire 2. The couple were looking cute as always." The reporter says.**

"Who cares?" Brianne screams at the TV.

"Brianne? Are you okay?" James asks her.

Brianne takes a deep breath and calms down.

"Lauren Williams is a backstabber." She tells him. "She stole Dak from me."

"That's not cool."

"You think?"

"I know what will make you feel better." James says, placing the pudding cup and spoon on the coffee table. He grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

He moves closer to Brianne and places his hand on her cheek.

He leans over and kisses her softly.

Brianne runs her hand through his hair while they kiss.

"James..."

"Shhh." James whispers before kissing her again.

Brianne pulls away and rests her forehead against his.

"Do you feel better now?" James asks her.

"I feel much better." Brianne giggles, kissing him again.

"Will you be..."

"James..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

That is what Brianne wanted to hear. She smiles softly as she kisses him passionately.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She says softly. James smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"Awesome."

Brianne smiles as she crawls onto his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"What are we going to do now, boyfriend?" She asks him.

"Go to the pool and tell our friends that we're together?"

"We could do that." Brianne says, nodding. She smiles cutely. "Or we could do this."

She leans down to kiss him passionately.

_"I am kissing Brianne Rocque! What am I suppose to do?" J_ames thinks to himself. He wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss.

Brianne stands up but James grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap.

"Jay, now I want to tell our friends." She says. "They need to know."

"But I just want to stay here." James whines softly. Brianne giggles as she kisses he cheek.

"We'll come back later." She tells him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Brianne whispers before standing up again. She grabs his hand and pulls him up. "Now let's go!"

She drags him out of the apartment. They walk into the elevators.

Briannee smiles as she leads against the wall. James puts his hands on the wall, on both sides of Brianne's head. He leans closer to her and kisses her softly.

Brianne smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The barely notice the elevators opening and Brianne grabs his hand, pulling him out of the elevator.

They hold hands as they walk to the pool. This earns confused expressions from Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"What's going on?" Logan asks through a smile.

"We're together." Brianne says happily. Carlos starts coughing so Kendall slaps his back.

"Seriously?" Carlos asks them.

"Uh huh." Brianne says as she pulls James into a kiss. She laughs when the other guys groan loudly. She ignores them and continues kissing her boyfriend.

"Just deal with it, guys." She laughs. James lays on one of the lawn chairs. He grabs Brianne's hand and pulls her into his arms. Brianne rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan look at them with their knowing smiles. James looks at them as he rubs Brianne's back.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" He whispers. He rolls his eyes when the guys shrug.

"Where are they?" Jo shouts as she follows Camille into the pool area.

"I don't know, Jo." Camille says. Her eyes land on James and Brianne so she shakes Jo's shoulder. She smiles as she motions to the couple/.

They begin screaming in excitement as they jump up and down.

"Calm down, girls." Brianne giggles.

"Okay." Camille whispers.

"We'll be over here." Jo says as they walk to the other side of the pool. Brianne sits up and looks around.

"What's wrong?" James asks her.

"Nothing." She says with a smile. James becomes worried when Brianne's smile fades. "James, I can I talk to you alone?"

"You're dumping him already?" Carlos asks. Logan glares at him as he slaps him behind the head.

"Just asking!" Carlos says defensively.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" James asks as they walk into the lobby.

"Of course not." Brianne says as they walk over to the sitting area. They sit down and Brianne rests her hand on his knee.

"I'm just worried about the paparazzi." She tells him.

"Why?" James asks her.

"James, you saw them at my dance rehearsal!" Brianne says calmly. "They are just waiting for a story."

"Brie..."

"I'm serious, Jay." She tells him. "The paparazzi can be pretty crazy and I don't want you to get hurt."

She lifts her hand from his knee and begins running her hand through his hair.

"I'm just trying to protect you." She tells him. "Our relationship needs be a secret for now."

Hurt flashes through James eyes when Brianne says this.

Brianne notices the hurt expression and moves closer to him. She leans over to kiss his cheek

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's fine." James says with a weak smile. Brianne sighs as she kisses his cheek again.

"Let's go back to the apartment." She tells him. She grabs his hand and pulls him into a standing position. She drags him into the elevator.

"We'll tell everyone eventually." She says, squeezing his hand. "I just want to wait."

"Yeah." James whispers, kissing her softly.

The elevator opens and they step into the hallway. They walk down the hallway until they arrive at Brianne's apartment. Brianne opens the door and they walk into the apartment.

"Where is your mom?" James asks her.

"She went out." Brianne mutters as she walks into the cabinet. She opens the cabinet and grabs a bottle of wine. James looks at her with worry.

"Brie? What are you doing?"

"Having a drink." She says as she pours some wine into a glass. She sighs as she takes sip from the glass.

James slowly walks towards her.

"Brie, what's wrong?" He asks her. He carefully removes the glass from her grip. He places it on the counter.

"James, I need my drink." She tells him. "Just give it back."

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." He says sternly. His faces softens as he touches Brianne's cheek. "Talk to me."

"What am I suppose to tell you?" Brianne asks him.

James sighs as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Meet me at the beach tonight." He whispers. "We're going to talk about this."

Brianne looks at him apprehensively. She sighs as she nods.

"Okay."


	5. Talk To Me

Brianne sighs as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She is wearings jeans, a white tank top, and a black zip up hoodie. Her blonde hair is wavy.

She is happy to be with James but she feels bad about drinking in front of him.

She puts her black Gucci sunglass on before walking to the dining room. She grabs her car keys before walking out of the apartment. When she arrives at the lobby, she pulls the hood over her head. She quickly rushes to the parking lot and walks to her puts the key in the ignition and drives away.

She drives down the highway until she arrives at the beach. She parks the car before stepping out of the car.

She walks around the beach, looking for James. She smiles when she sees him sitting on the sand.

"Hey!" She says as she sits next to him.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He says, kissing her cheek.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asks him.

"I just wanted to talk about you." James tells her. Brianne looks at him with confusion. She doesn't really like talking about herself. She doesn't want James to see who she really is. He wouldn't like that side of her.

"James, I told you." She says with a weak laugh. "There's nothing to talk about."

"We went back to your apartment and you poured wine into a glass." James says sternly.

"James, don't worry about that." She says, looking away from him. James moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Please talk to me." He whispers.

Brianne looks at him, noticing the desperation in his eyes. He really wants to know.

"Okay." She says softly. "What do you want to know?"

"How did this all begin?" James asks her. "The partying."

"Two years ago." Brianne says. "I let the fame get to my head and I started hanging out with the wrong people. Lindsey took me to a party and offered me a drink. I tried it and I really enjoyed the feeling. It wasn't that bad at first but as time went on, I started going out more often. I drank at every party I went to. One day I was photographed drunk. People started to wonder what was going on. I was photographed a few mores times. I got a reputation as the Hollywood bad girl. My mom didn't know how to handle my hard partying ways so she started distancing herself from me. I didn't even care. As long as I had a drink in my hands, I was fine. "

She shakes her head, clenching her jaw in anger.

"I feel so stupid." She says bitterly.

"Brie, you're not stupid." James says softly.

"People are always telling me what a bad role model I am. They say that I should be ashamed of myself. Well, you know what? I am! I am ashamed of myself! I let myself spiral out of control! And I didn't do anything to stop it!"

Tears begin falling down Brianne's cheeks.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." James whispers. "Come here."

He pulls her into a tight hug.

"I shouldn't be crying right now." Brianne says as she pulls away from him. She wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"It's okay to cry." James whispers. Brianne bursts into tears again and rests her head on his shoulder.

James wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay." He whispers.

Brianne wipes the tears from her cheeks before smiling at him.

"You are good at comforting people." She says softly. James smiles as he kisses her softly.

Brianne begins humming softly. James look at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"What song is that?"

"It's a new song that I have been writing." Brianne says shyly.

"Let's hear it." James tells her.

"James..."

"Come on." James says with a smile. Brianne rolls her eyes and smiles before singing.

**(Live Like There's No Tomorrow-Selena Gomez)**

"That's all I've got." She tells him.

"That doesn't sound like your usual music." James .

"The record company created that other stuff." Brianne says.

"You didn't help at all?"

"I wrote a few songs." Brianne says. "But the record company writes most of it."

"I like your music." James says, kissing her cheek.

"I love it too." Brianne says. "It's not that I don't like what I sing. It's just that I feel there's more to sing about. "

"Okay, back to this new song." James laughs. "Maybe I could help you. Do you have it written down?"

"I have the notebook in my car!" Brianne says, standing up. "I'll be right back."

James watches as Brianne rushes to her car. A few minutes later, she returns with a notebook and pen in her hand.

She takes a deep breath as she sits next to him.

"This is what I've got so far." She says, handing the notebook to him. James grabs the pen and stares at the page.

"Okay." He says slowly. He thinks for a moment before writing something down. Brianne watches as he writes on the page.

He smiles as he hands the notebook to her.

Brianne looks at the new words that have been added to her song.

"I had no idea that my boyfriend was a songwriter." Brianne says with a smile. James laughs and rests his head on her shoulder.

Brianne grabs the pen and stares at the page. She smiles as she writes something down. James look at the page with curiosity.

_James stares at the page thoughtfully before smiling. He grabs the notebook and writes on the page before handing it back to Brianne._

Riiiing!

James groans as he takes his cell phone from his jeans pocket.

"What? Okay, I'm sorry for yelling. Carlos, I am with an extremely gorgeous girl right now! I'll be home later!"

Brianne grabs his hand and squeezes gently.

"We should go home." She whispers.

"Okay." He whispers before turning his attention to Carlos. "Okay! We're coming! Bye!"

He sighs as he shakes his head. He whines as he lays down with his head in Brianne's lap.

"I don't wanna go." He says. Brianne giggles as she kisses his nose.

"We can't stay out here." She tells him. She strokes his cheek gently.

"Fine." James mutters as he sits up. The teens stand up and walk to Brianne's car. Brianne starts to open the car door but James grabs her hand and pulls her close to him.

"We'll see each other at the Palm Woods." She tells him. James kisses her passionately. Brianne wraps her arms around his neck while they kiss.

"James, we need to get home." She giggles.

"I still don't want to leave." James mutters. Brianne laughs as she kisses his cheek.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She says softly.

"Okay." James says sadly. Brianne kisses him again before getting into her car.

James sighs as he walks away from the car. He watches as Brianne drives away.

He walks to his own car and gets into the drovers seat. He puts the key in the ignition and drives away.

He turns the radio on.

**"Here is Brianne Rocque with Confessions Of A Broken Heart." The DJ says.**

James frowns as he listens to the lyrics. The lyrics and the music sound so...emotional.

When the song is over, he's in tears. Brianne sounds so broken. He wishes that he could help. But he doesn't know how to do that.

A few minutes later, he pulls into the Palm Woods parking lot. He steps out of the car and walks into the lobby. Brianne runs over to him and jumps into his arms.

"Hey!" He says, hugging her tightly.

Brianne pulls away from the hug and frowns when she sees the tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Brie, I'm fine." He says as they walk to the elevators.

"James, what's wrong?" She asks as they walk into the elevator.

"Brie, I heard your song." He tells her. "Confessions Of A Broken Heart."

Brianne gets a sad look on her face as she steps away from him. Her back is turned to him.

"Oh." She says quietly.

James walks over to Brianne and turns her around to face him. She is looking at the floor.

"Brie." He whispers, lifting her chin so that she is looking at him. "Look at me."

Brianne looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know how you feel." He whispers. "I wish that my mom were around. Sometimes I wonder if she wanted me at all. I wonder if she really loved me. I would love to have her in my life."

"I can't believe that we have so much in common." Brianne says, leaning back against the wall. James kisses her forehead gently.

The elevator opens and they step into the hallway.

They walk into her apartment where they are greeted by Allison.

"Brie, where we you?" Allison asks worriedly.

"I was with James." Brianne tells her. "We're together."

"That's cute." Allison says with a smile.

"We went to the beach for a while." James tells her. "Hey, could Brianne stay at my apartment tonight?"

"James!" Brianne whispers loudly.

"That's fine." Allison says.

"Okay!" James says, grabbing Brianne's hand. "Let's go, Brie."

"James..."

James drags her out of the apartment.

"I want you to stay with us." He tells her as they walk into apartment 2J.

"Awww! Look at the happy couple!" Logan exclaims with a laugh,. Brianne grabs a pillow and throws it at him.

"Shut up." She mutters as she sits on the couch.

James takes his lucky comb off the coffee table and begins combing his hair. Brianne looks at him and giggles.

"Seriously, James?"

"Yeah?"

Brianne rolls her eyes as she removes the comb from his hands.

"Brie..."

"Your hair is fine." She says, running her hand through his hair. She kisses his cheek gently.

"How are you going to explain this to Gustavo?" Kendall asks them. James and Brianne look at each other with terrified expressions.

"We did not think about that." Brianne mutters.

"This is going to be interesting." Carlos says quietly.

"Oh yeah." James whispers.

"Gustavo won't freak out." Brianen says with a nervous laugh. "Hopefully!"

"What are you guys up to?" Mrs. Knight asks as she walks into the room.

"Nothing." Kendall says with a laugh. "We're just having an issue."

"A very...small issue." Logan says with a weak smile.

"Maybe I can help." Mrs. Knight says as she sits down.

"Okay." Carlos says slowly."Let's just say that Brianne is dating someone in Big Time Rush."

"Carlos..." Mrs. Knight mutters.

"It's not me." Carlos says.

"James and Brianne are together!" Kendall blurts out.

"Thanks, Kendall." James says sarcastically.

""Awww! That is adorable." Mrs. Knight says sweetly.

"We're just wondering how we're going to break it to Gustavo." Brianne says.

"Why would it bother Gustavo?" Mrs. Knight asks them.

"He called us Bad Luck Rush, mom." Kendall says flatly.

"Oh yeah." Mrs. Knight says. She takes a deep breath. "Just tell him."

"Yeah!" Logan nods in agreement.

James smirks as he stares at Logan.

"Okay! But if he sends us back to Minnesota, I'm blaming you."

**Songs:**

**Live Like There's No Tomorrow-Selena Gomez**

**Confessions Of A Broken Heart-Lindsay Lohan**


	6. We're Together

"He's going to freak out!" James whispers as they walk into Rocque Records. Brianne rolls her eyes as she leads him into the building. They are going to tell Gustavo that they're dating but James is totally freaking out. He actually believes that GUstavo is going to send him back to Minnesota.

"Jay, he is not going to freak out." Brianne insists. James starts to run back to the exit but Brianne grabs his hand and drag him down the hallway.

She turns around to face him.

"You are obviously freaking out." She says, moving closer to him.

"You think?" James whispers harshly.

Brianne smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"What..." James starts to say. Brianne interrupts him by kissing him passionately.

James gently moves Brianne so she is resting against the wall. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Brie..."

Brianne giggles as she kisses him again.

"What is going on here?" Someone asks. James and Brianne don't seem to notice.

Brianne giggles as James kisses her cheek.

Someone walks over to James and slaps him behind the head.

The teens turn around to find Kelly standing in front of them.

"This isn't what it looks like." James says, laughing nervously.

"Yes it is." Brianne says, linking her arm with James. She smiles at Kelly. "We're together now."

"I can imagine what Gustavo might say about this." Kelly says with a laugh.

James turns to look at Brianne. He is glaring at her.

"I told you!" He says before walking away.

"I'll be right back." Brianne whispers before following James.

"James!" She says as she walks over to him. "Jay, we need to tell him."

"Brie, he is going to fire me!" James tells her.

Brianne looks hurt when he says this.

"So you care about your job more than you care about me."

"I never said that." James says softly.

Brianne shrugs.

"If that's the way you feel then why are we together?" She says before walking out of the building. James groans loudly, hitting the wall next to him.

"Brie!" He shouts, rushing out of the building. Brianne is about to climb into her car. James grabs her hand and pulls her away from the car.

"James..."

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I never meant to hurt you. You mean more to me than my job does."

Brianne looks at him apprehensively.

James frowns as he kisses her forehead.

"Please forgive me." He says softly.

Brianne smiles softly.

"Okay."

"Let's tell Gustavo." He says, leading her into the building.

They walk down the hallway until they arrive at Gustavo's office. Brianne notices James discomfort. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be okay." She whispers.

James nods before slowly opening the door to the office. Gustavo is sitting at his computer. Kelly is standing next to him.

He looks up in confusion.

"What?" He says loudly.

"I just wanted you to meet my boyfriend." Brianne says loudly. Gustavo looks at James and Brianne before bursting into laughter.

Brianne and James start laughing with him.

"Just a little longer." Kelly mutters.

Gustavo stops laughing as he stands up.

"You're dating the monkey dog?" He shouts.

"Yeah." Brianne says, laughing nervously.

"Come here!" He says as he tries to climb onto the desk. He reaches for James but Kelly quickly jumps onto his back.

"Gustavo, we really like each other." Brianne tells him.

Gustavo sighs as he sits back down.

"Fine! You can date!" He says calmly.

Brianne squeals before kissing James passionately.

"Thanks, Gustavo!" She says as she grabs James hand. She leads him out of the room.

Suddenly, James kisses her passionately. Brianne smiles into the kiss.

"We didn't get fired!" James says happily.

"I told you!" Brianne says, kissing his cheek. She puts her sunglasses on before they walk out of the building. She hides her face as they walk to the car.

"Why do you always hide your face?" James asks when they get into the car.

"I don't want us to be followed by paparazzi." Brianne says as they drive away.

"You don't want anyone to know about us, do you?" James says softly. Brianne takes one hand off the wheel to grab his hand.

"I want the world to know about us."" She says softly. "I just don't want them to know yet."

"Why?"

Brianne squeezes his hand.

"I told you, Jay." She whispers. "I'm just trying to protect you."

James clenches his jaw and shakes his head.

"I don't need protecting." He says. "I can handle myself."

James is trying to be strong but Brianne can hear the hurt in his voice.

Brianne rubs his hand with her thumb in a comforting motion. She smiles when she feels him relaxing.

"I've been taking care of myself since I was a little kid." He mutters. "I don't need protecting."

"James..."

"I'm serious." He tells her. "After my mom left, my dad started avoiding me. He would leave me with a babysitter while he worked late. I practically raised myself."

"James..."

"Just forget it." James says bitterly. Brianne pulls into the Palm Woods parking lot. James starts to step out of the car but Brianne pulls him back down. She leans over to kiss his cheek.

She wraps her arms him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. James sighs as he steps out of the car

Brianne follows him into the lobby. She is still thinking about what he told her. She knew that his parents had split up but she didn't know everything about the situation. She didn't know that his dad had started avoiding him. What kind of parent does that? His mom didn't care enough to stay around so he needed his dad to be there for him.

They walk into the elevator. Brianne watches as James leans against the wall.

She wants to comfort him but she doesn't want to upset him more than he already is.

She slowly walks over to him. She rests her hand on his cheek.

"Jay, look at me." She whispers. James looks at her with tears in his hazel eyes.

He sighs as he buries his face in her shoulder. Brianne carefully wraps her arms around him.

The elevator opens and they walk into the hallway.

James sniffles as they approach the door to Brianne's apartment.

She opens the door and they walk into the apartment.

Brianne watches as James collapses onto the couch. She sits next to him and rests her hand on his knee.

"Come on, James." She whispers. "I want to see your beautiful smile."

James sighs as he lays his head on her shoulder.

"I don't really feel like smiling right now."

Brianne crawls onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"The world is going to know about our relationship." She tells him. "I just want to make sure that you're ready."

"Brie, I already told you..." James starts to say. His voice sounds tearful.

"You don't need protecting." She says. "I know."

"Then why are you trying to protect me from paparazzi?"

"They will do anything for a story." She tells them. "They tried to break into my house, James."

"Seriously?" James asks with a weak laugh.

"Yeah!" Brianne says.

"What did you do?" James laughs.

"I called the police." She says.

James chuckles and shakes his head.

"It's not funny!" Brianne argues.

"The paparazzi tried to break into your house." James says with a smile.

"When they weren't suppose to!"

James smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Feel better now?" She mutters.

"Yes I do." James laughs as he kisses her cheek.

Brianne rolls her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Gustavo knows that we're together." James says softly. "That's good."

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Brianne says, standing up. She walks to the door and opens it.

"Hey, girl!" Hilary says excitedly.

"Hilary!" Brianne squeals.

"Who is this?" Hilary asks, smiling at James.

"This is my boyfriend James." Brianne tells her.

"You're really cute." Hilary says with a smile. She turns to face Brianne. "Do you have any wine? I need a drink."

"Sure." Brianne says, shrugging.

Hilary smiles before walking to the kitchen. James looks at Brianne weirdly.

"Sorry." Brianne mouths to him. Hilary walks into the room, holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"When were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?" Hilary asks as she sips from the glass.

"We want it to be a secret for right now." Brianne tells her.

"Good." Hilary tells her. "Anyways, Jessica should be here soon."

"Why?" James asks.

"We're just going to hang out." Hilary says. "You can stay if you want."

James smiles as he stands up.

"Actually, I'm going to leave now." James says.

"I'll see you later." He whispers. He kisses Brianne's cheek before walking out of the apartment.

"He is gorgeous!" Hilary says with a smile.

"He's mine, Hilary." Brianne says sternly.

"Relax!" Hilary laughs. "I've already got a boyfriend."

"Who is he?" Brianne asks.

"His name is Jason." Hilary tells her. "I met him at a party."

"Nice." Brianne says with a smile.

"Lindsey went back to Vancouver to continue filming." Hilary says. "She's going to be on set for another month."

"Really?" Brianne whines.

"I said the same thing! But she was all "Calm down! I'll be home next month!" Hilary says, shaking her head.

"Whatever." Brianne says.

At that moment, Jessica walks into the room.

"I can't believe that Lindsey isn't going to be here." She says as she walks over to them.

"Brianne has a boyfriend." Hilary says in a sing song voice.

"Who is he?" Jessica asks excitedly.

"James Diamond from Big Time Rush." Hilary tells her.

"He is hot!" Jessica says in disbelief. "Brie, you're dating him?"

"Yeah." Brianne says slowly.

"He is so gorgeous." Jessica says dreamily.

"I know." Brianne says happily.

"Lauren is still with Dak." Hilary mutters.

"That girl gets on my nerves." Jessica says. "We were at the Varsity Vampire 2 premiere and she was giving me weird looks all night. I was like "What is your problem?"

"She acts all innocent for the camera but when the cameras are turned, her claws come out." Brianne tells them.

"She's a jerk!" Hilary says angrily. "Can you believe that we used to be friends with her?"

"I know!" Jessica says as she walks to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she walks into the room with a glass of wine.

"Hey, do you want to meet Kendall, Carlos, and Logan?" Brianne asks them.

"Sure." Hilary says.

Hilary and Jessica drink the rest of their wine before following Brianne out of the apartment. Brianne opens the door to apartment 2J and they walk into the room.

"You're back!" James says, wrapping his arms around her.

Jessica giggles cutely as she looks at James.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friends Hilary and Jessica." Brianne tells the guys.

"Hi." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan say in unison.

"Hey, guys."Jessica says with a smile.

"I thought that we could hang out." Brianne says, hugging James tightly. James smiles as he kisses her softly.

"We could watch a hockey game." Jessica suggests.

"You like hockey?" Carlos asks in surprise.

Jessica giggles.

"I love hockey." She tells him. Logan grabs the remote and turns the TV on. Jessica sits next to Carlos and watches the game on TV.

James smiles as he pulls Brianne into another kiss.

"Will you stop that?" Kendall whispers. Brianne and James ignore him as they continue kissing.

"Apparently not." He mutters before sitting on the couch.

"Hilary Carson? Jessica Valdez?" Katie squeals as she walks into the room.

"Girls, this is my little sister Katie." Kendall says.

"Can I have your autographs?" Katie asks as she hands her autograph book to Hilary.

"Sure." Hilary says as she signs her name on the paper. She hands the book to Jessica who signs her name on the paper.

"Here you go, sweetie." Jessica says as she hands the book to Katie.

"Thanks!" Katie says before walking to her room..

"She is adorable!" Hilary says with a smile.

They look over at Carlos and Jessica who are talking quietly. Jessica laughs as Carlos says something.

"Seriously?" Jessica laughs.

"Yeah!" Carlos says.

"What are you talking about?" Brianne asks them.

"I was telling Jessica about the time when we put the squid in the Palm Woods pool."

"That is crazy!" Jessica laughs. "Where did you get an squid?"

"I know a guy." Carlos says, shrugging.

"Wow." Jessica says slowly.

Carlos smiles as her stares at her.

"Um...Carlos?" Jessica says.

"Huh?"

"What are you staring at?"

"An extremely beautiful girl." Carlos tells her. Jessica giggles as she moves closer to him.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime." She says.

"I would love that."

"Okay, Carlos has a date with Jessica." Brianne whispers. James laughs as he kisses her head.

Brianne smiles as she pulls him into another passionate kiss.

**Gustavo finally knows about James and Brianne! That's great!**

***Whispers* And I think Carlos has a crush on Jessica.**

**Haha**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**:) **


	7. Haters

"Brianne, did Gustavo call Marcos yet?" Her music producer Walter Samuels asks her. "We're filming the Robot music video in two weeks."

Brianne takes her cell phone out of her handbag.

"Let me call him." She says as she calls Gustavo. She sighs in relief when he picks up. "Gustavo, did you call Marcos yet?"

"I called him this morning." Gustavo tells her.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet you at Starstruck Records tomorrow."

"Awesome! Thanks, Gustavo." Brianne says before hanging up. She smiles at Walter. "Marcos is going to be here tomorrow."

"Great!" Walter says. "Anyways, you've got an interview with Ashley Wilson on Saturday."

"Ashley Wilson?" Brianne says excitedly. "I love her talk show!"

"We need to start promoting your album." Walter says with a smile. "She also wants you to perform."

"That's great!" Brianne says excitedly.

"Okay." Walter laughs. "You're done for the day."

"Bye!" Brianne says. She grabs her handbag and walks out of the building.

When she walks outside, she is approached by a crowd of paparazzi. She covers her eyes as she walks to the car.

"Don't hide your face, Brianne!" A paparazzi says.

_"Just breathe, Brianne." _ She thinks to herself. She climbs into her car and drives away. She just wants go back to the Palm Woods so she can be with James. They've only been together for a week but Brianne thinks that she might love him.

She grabs her second album from the glove compartment and puts it in the CD player.

A few minutes later, she arrives at the Palm Woods. She pulls into the parking lot . She puts her CD back in its base before putting it in the glove compartment.

She steps out of the car and walks into the lobby.

"Hey, Brie!" Stephanie says, walking over to Brianne. "Where have you been?"

"I was at Starstruck Records." Brianne tells her. "We were recording another song for the album."

"When is it going to be released? I want to buy it." Stephanie says. "I have all of your albums."

"It's going to be released in three months." Brianne says. "We're going to release the first single soon. You're going to love it."

"Can't wait!" Stephanie says.

"Have you seen James?"

"Yeah! He's at the pool." Stephanie tells her.

"Thanks." Brianne says before rushing to the pool area. She looks around until she finds James. She smiles as she walks over to him.

"Hey." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous." He says, sitting up. He kisses her softly.

"I have an interview with Ashley Wilson on Saturday!" Brianne says excitedly.

"The talk show host?"

"Yeah!" She says. "And she wants me to perform my new single."

"That's amazing!" James says, pulling her into a hug. Suddenly, Brianne kisses him again.

"We get it! You're in love!" Jo shouts.

"She was sweet when we met her." James whispers.

"She still is." Kendall says sternly.

"I know." James laughs. Brianne smiles as she lays down next to him. She rests her head on his chest.

She watches as James grabs the latest issue of Pop Tiger.

"Look at this." James says. "Another article about Lauren Williams."

"Great." Brianne says sarcastically. She sighs as she sits up. "Let me see it."

James hands the magazine to her.

**Lauren Williams wants ex BFF Brianne Rocque to get help**

** The two were best friends until a few years ago when Lauren started dating Dak Zevon who was dating Brianne. We all know that Brianne has issues She has been a popular target for the tabloids with rumors of her many addictions and her hard partying ways. Lauren is finally speaking out on Brianne's issues. She says that Brianne needs to get professional help "Brianne is spiraling out of control." Lauren says. "I just want to help her. I hate to see her getting hurt."  
Lauren says that she is becoming very worried about Brianne. We were all shocked when she had a near meltdown at last year's MTV Movie Awards after party. The star had reportedly burst into tears and started screaming at people before rushing out of the party. "We were best friends and I still care about her." Lauren told us. "She can't help that she's totally messed up. I understand that."**

"That little brat!" Brianne snaps.

"Brie, what did she say?" James asks, rubbing her back.

"She said that I am totally messed up." Brianne says angrily.

"Don't listen to her." James whispers.

"I can't believe that she had the nerve to talk about me to the press!" Brianne says.

"Shhh." James whispers, kissing her cheek. Brianne's eyes well up with tears. She takes deep breathes, trying to calm down. She can't breathe!

"Brie? Baby. calm down." James says worriedly. Suddenly, Brianne stands up and rushes into the building. She walks up to the second floor. She walks into her apartment, hoping that her mom isn't home. She sighs with relief and walks to the kitchen. She grabs a bottle of wine and pours it into a glass. She takes a sip from the glass. She quickly drinks the rest before pouring more wine into the glass. She takes another sip.

"Brie!" James calls out. Brianne closes her eyes, hoping that he won't find her. She doesn't want him to see her like this.

She takes another sip from the glass.

She feels him removing the glass from her hands. She whimpers as she tries to grab the glass. James wraps his arms around her, kissing her head.

"I need it." She says desperately.

"No you don't." James whispers. "You're better than that."

"James, maybe we should end this." Brianne says as she pulls away from him. She starts to walk away but James grabs her hand, pulling her back.

"Brie, what are you saying?" James asks worriedly.

"People think of me as the out of control pop star. I don't want you and Big Time Rush to be involved with that." Brianne says.

"Who cares, Brianne?" James says, squeezing her hand. He isn't going to let her slip away from him. He needs her.

"I care! James, I've already ruined enough lives. I _refuse_ to ruin yours." Brianne says.

"Brianne, you're not going to ruin my life." James says, moving closer to her. "You've made my life better."

"James..."

"Listen to me, Brie. I don't care what people think. I love you and I'm proud that you're my girlfriend."

"How can you be proud of this?" Brianne shouts. She gets a confused look on her face. "Wait...Did you just say that you love me?"

"If you're not ready..."

"James." Brianne whispers. "I love you too."

"Really?" James asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Brianne says, kissing him softly.

"Now let's get rid of this." James says, motioning to the wine glass. Brianne gulps before nodding.

James grabs the glass and pours the wine down the drain. He places the empty wine glass in the sink.

He turns around to find Brianne leaning against the counter.

"Come here." James says, pulling her into a hug. He leads Brianne to her bedroom.

Brianne climbs onto the bed and James lays next to her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispers.

"You're pretty adorable too." Brianne giggles.

"Don't listen to Lauren, okay?" James says. A wide smile appears on his face. "She's just jealous."

"Of what?" Brianne mutters.

"You actually keep the people entertained." James says. "She's just boring."

"James!" Brianne laughs.

"I'm serious!" James says, laughing.

"You're crazy, Jay." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"Hey!"

Brianne laughs as she grabs her notebook and pen from her bedside table.

James looks over her shoulder. He frowns at the lyrics written on the page.

"What's this about?" He asks her.

"I'm writing this song about my parents divorce." Brianne says. "But I'm kind of stuck."

"Can I help?" James asks her. Brianne smiles as she hands the notebook and pen to him.

James stares at the page thoughtfully.

"Write your feelings down, Jay." Brianne tells him.

James nods as he begins writing on the page.

_James takes a deep breath as he stares at the words. Brianne looks over his shoulder and smiles softly._

"That's beautiful." She says, resting her head on his shoulder.

James is silent as he continues writing on the page.

"Jay, are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James says as he stares at the page. He hands the notebook to her.

Brianne puts the notebook and pen on her bedside table before turning to face James. She runs her hand through his hair.

"We should make our own songwriting company." She jokes.

"Maybe." James says, smirking.

"James? Brianne? Are you here?" Camille calls out.

James and Brianne climb off the bed and walk into the living room.

"I just wanted to make sure that Brianne is okay." Camille says.

"I'm fine." Brianne giggles.

"Lauren shouldn't have said that." Camille tells her.

"Someone needs to talk to that girl." Jo says as she walks into the apartment.

"Let's not talk about it." Brianne says softly.

"Good idea." Camille says.

"Jessica and Hilary are here." Jo tells them.

"They read the Pop Tiger article and they wanted to see you." Camille says.

"Let's go." Brianne says as they walk out of the apartment.

Hilary and Jessica are standing in the lobby, looking angry. Their anger turns to sympathy when they see Brianne.

"Are you okay, Brie?" Hilary asks, hugging her tightly.

"We are going to find Lauren and have a little talk." Jessica says as she walks towards the front exit. Hilary grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"I can't believe that she would say that about you." She says, shaking her head.

"We couldn't believe it either." Jo says, shaking her head.

"They''re going to talk about it on Hollywood Insider." Jessica tells them.

"What?" Brianne shrieks.

"Let's see what they're going to say." Jessica says as she leads the towards the elevators.

The elevator opens and they walk into the apartment. James opens the door to apartment 2J and they walk into the apartment.

"They're talking about Brianne on Hollywood Insider." Carlos says.

**"Teen queen Lauren Williams has some shocking words for Brianne Rocque. In an interview with Pop Tiger magazine, Lauren called the star out of control and messed up. While some agreed with Lauren, the article did spark some controversy. A lot of people are criticizing Lauren for talking about Brianne to the press." The reporter says.**

"Didn't think about that. Did you, Lauren?" Logan says with a laugh.

"Look at the comments on TMZ." Kendall says while looking at the laptop.

"What are they saying?" Brianne asks, sitting next to him. She looks at the comments..

"I hate her! Lauren shouldn't have been talking trash about Brianne. She needs to get it through her head that no one is perfect!" She reads out loud.

"Good for the Lauren Williams haters." Jessica says with a smirk.

"Look at this." Kendall laughs.

"Lauren is so pathetic. She acts all sweet and innocent but this story proves that she isn't. If she's so sweet, then why did she talk about Brianne to Pop Tiger? She tries to sound like she actually cares about Brianne but she sounds so fake. She's a pretty little liar!" Brianne reads out loud.

"Burn!" Carlos and Jessica say in unison.

"Pretty little liar?" Jo asks. "That was a good one."

"See? People are on your side." James says, kissing Brianne's cheek.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Mrs. Knight shouts. Gustavo and Kelly walk into the room. Gustavo looks furious.

"Where is this Lauren Williams?" He asks.

"Don't know and don't care." Jessica says.

"What was she thinking?" Kelly asks, holding Pop Tiger magazine.

"Go to Scuttlebug." Brianne says. Kendall smirks as he goes to Scuttlebug.

**Jessica Valdez: I have a message for Lauren Williams. YOU MAKE ME SICK!**

**Lindsey Sanders: Lauren Williams is pathetic!**

** Hilary Carson: Lauren Williams is a jerk!**

** Logan Mitchell: Lauren needs to look at herself before judging other people!**

**Carlos: I agree with Jessica Valdez! LAUREN WILLIAMS, YOU DISGUST ME!**

"You guys have been talking about it on Scuttlebug?" Brianne whines.

"We're standing up for you." Jessica says.

"Kendall, can I see that?" James asks. Kendall nods as he hands the computer to James.

"What are you doing?" Brianne whispers.

"Going to my Scuttlebug account." James says. "I have a few things to say."

He smirks as he types on the computer. After he has finished typing, he hands the computer to Brianne.

**James Diamond: Lauren, why would you talk trash like that? Brianne is far from being messed up. She is a beautiful, talented girl. She doesn't need your approval. Her fans love her! **

"James." Brianne says tearfully. James smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. He places a kiss on her head.

"I love you." James whispers.

"Love you too." Brianne says, leaning into his embrace. They look up to find everyone staring them with surprise.

"You guys are already saying that? You've been together for a week!" Jessica says.

"So what?" Brianne says softly. James laughs as he wraps his arms around her.

"Ugh! Change the channel!" Hilary shouts. Logan jumps at Hilary's harsh tone before grabbing the remote and changing the channel to E News.

**"Lauren Williams and Brianne's Rocques are in the news once again. After Lauren's shocking interview with Pop Tiger magazine where she talked about Brianne's personal life. She revealed shocking information about Brianne's rumored drinking problem and other details about her personal life. Brianne Rocque fans are going to their Scuttlebug, Myspace, and Facebook accounts to defend the pop princess." The reporter says.**

"Drinking problem?" Kelly questions, looking at Brianne sternly. Gustavo also looks at Brianne with a stern expression.

Brianne seems to shrink under their warning looks. She knows that she shouldn't push it aside but she doesn't want talk about her personal life right now. She wants to keep her mind off of it.

She relaxes when she feels James hugging her tightly. When she's with him, she feels safe. Everything is good when she is with him. And that's the way it should be.


	8. Welcome Back

Brianne smiles as she watches James perform his backflip. She claps her hands, feeling so proud of him. She loves watching Big Time Rush dance rehearsals.

"Hey, put Brianne in the song!" Carlos suggests. Brianne stares at him with wide eyes.

"Carlos!" She whispers harshly. She looks at James, Logan, and Kendall who are staring at her with smiles on their faces.

"I couldn't..." She starts to say. She looks at James. "James Diamond..."

Before she can continue protesting, Gustavo puts a microphone in her hands.

"What are you..." Brianne stammers. "Gustavo!"

Kelly sighs as she pushes Brianne towards the dance floor.

"Just do it." She says tiredly as she walks away from the dance floor.

"You know the lyrics, right?" James whispers.

"Yeah! But..."

James kisses her head gently before walking over to the guys.

**_After performing "Big Time Rush"_**

James wraps his arms around Brianne, hugging her tightly. He kisses her head gently.

Gustavo rolls his eyes. Kelly smirks as she stares a him. She knows what Gustavo is really thinking. James and Brianne are adorable together. He just doesn't want to admit it.

"How was I?" Brianne asks, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Amazing." James says, kissing her cheek.

"Dogs! We need to talk!" Gustavo shouts. The teens walk over to him.

"Remember when you were really wanting to perform in Times Square?" Gustavo asks them.

"Yeah." The boys say in unison.

"Well, I arranged for you dogs to perform in Times Square." Gustavo tells them. "In three weeks."

The boys cheer and high five each other.

"Can I sell my T shirts?" Katie asks, holding up at Big Time Rush shirt.

"Fine!" Gustavo shouts. Katie jumps at Gustavo's loud voice before smiling at the guys.

"And Brianne is to New York City with you." Gustavo says. "I want her to perform that song with you."

"I need to make some Brianne Rocque T shirts!" Katie says before rushing out of the room. Brianne smiles as she wraps her arm around James waist.

"You need to be here tomorrow for dance rehearsals." Kelly tells them. James and Brianne look at each other with worry.

"Brianne is performing on Ashley Wilson's talk show tomorrow." James tells her. "I really wanted to be there."

"When is she performing?" Kelly asks.

"At seven in the afternoon." Brianne asks hopefully.

"You should be able to make it." Kelly says with a smile. James and Brianne sigh in relief. James kisses Brianne's head gently.

"Brianne, the dogs recorded a song with Jordin Sparks." Gustavo tells her. "But she won't be able to be there. Could you sing the song?"

"Um...Sure." Brianne says with a smile.

Gustavo hands a music sheet to her. Brianne stares at the sheet with concentration. She smiles as she begins singing the song. So far, Gustavo and Kelly seem impressed. She hopes that they are.

_"Great!" Gustavo says. "Anyways, you dogs are done for the day."_

The five teens rush out of the dance studio. James wraps his arms around Brianne's waist and spins her around. Brianne kisses him passionately.

"We're going to Times Square!" She says happily.

"I know!" James laughs, tightening his grip around her waist. He smiles when Brianne kisses his cheek.

"Let's go back to the Palm Woods so we can celebrate." Kendall says as they walk outside.

"I'm gonna be rich!" Katie squeals. The teens turn to look at her.

"I mean...Congratulations!" Katie says with a nervous smile. They get into the limo.

"What did Marcos say about your music video?" James asks Brianne.

"It's going to be really cool." Brianne says "I'm going to be in a cage. Then I break out of the cage and walk outside where there is a huge party waiting for me. It's going to be so awesome."

"You're going to look gorgeous." James says, kissing his forehead. Brianne smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder.

James is wearing his hockey jersey. And Brianne_ loves_ when he wears his hockey jersey.

She reaches over and messes with the sleeve of his jersey. She rubs his arm gently.

James smiles as he kisses her head again.

The limo arrives at the Palm Woods. The teens climb out of the building and rush into the building.

"What's going on?" Jo asks as she walks over to them.

"Big Time Rush is performing in Times Square!" Kendall says before kissing her passionately.

"And Brianne is coming with us!" James says, hugging his girlfriend

"When is it? Because I want to be there." Jo tells them.

"It's in three weeks." Kendall says.

"I am so going to be there." Jo says before kissing him again.

"Me and James are going to the apartment." Brianne says. "Are you guys coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute." Kendall tells her.

"Okay." Brianne says before grabbing James hand and leading him towards the elevators.

James smiles as he moves some hair from Brianne's face. Brianne sighs as she rests her head on his chest.

"Are you tired?" He asks her.

"Not really." Brianne giggles.

"Oh, really?" James laughs.

"Yeah! Really!" Brianne laughs. The elevators open and they walk into the hallway. They open the door to apartment 2J and walk to the living room.

"Where is Mrs. Knight?" Brianne asks as she sits on the couch.

"I think that she was going to the mall." James says as he sits next to her.

Brianne lays down with her head on his lap. She smiles up at him.

"Hello." She says cutely.

"Hi." James laughs, kissing her forehead.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do." James says, laughing.

"Good." Brianne says, crossing her arms.

At that moment, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Katie walk into the room.

"What's on TV?" Carlos asks, grabbing the remote. He turns the channel to Nickelodeon where they are playing an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

"I love this show." Brianne says, staring at the screen. She giggles at Spongebob's hilarious laugh.

"I love his laugh." She giggles.

"You like his more than mine?" James asks, trying to look hurt.

"Are you jealous?" Brianne laughs as she sits up.

"No." James says quietly. Brianne smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"I love you, baby." She whispers.

"I love you too." James says cutely.

"Carlos, have you talked to Jessica?" Kendall asks with a knowing smile on his face.

"Not yet." Carlos says."Why?"

"Ask her out." Logan says.

"I couldn't do that." Carlos says nervously.

"Just do it." Brianne says. "She really likes you."

"And we all know that you like her." James says.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Logan says, standing up. The other teens watch in curiosity as he walks to the door.

"Is James there?" Someone asks.

"Mr. Diamond? What are you doing here?" Logan asks. James looks confused as he listens to the conversation.

"I just wanted to visit James."

"Um...Sure." Logan says. "I'll get him."

James sighs as he stands up.

'James, your dad is here." Logan says as he sits on the couch.

James leans down to kiss Brianne's head before walking to the door. his dad is standing in the doorway. James doesn't understand. He hasn't ever really payed attention to James so why is he here now?

"Dad?"

"Can I talk to outside?" Mr. Diamond asks with a nervous laugh.

"Sure." James says slowly. He follows his Dad into the hallway, closing the doorway behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, leaning against the wall. "Is everything okay at home?"

"Everything is fine." Mr. Diamond says. "But I got a phone call."

James is silent, waiting for his dad to continue speaking.

"James, your mom called." Mr. Diamond says carefully. He wasn't really wanting to tell James about this. He knows that James has some resentment towards his mom for leaving them. And Mr. Diamond doesn't understand why she would be calling now. She hasn't contacted them at all in the past fifteen years.

"What did she say?" James says, closing his eyes.

"She wants to see you."

James laughs bitterly. His mom never cared about seeing him before so why does she want to see him now?

"I told her that I would talk to you about it. I wasn't going to tell her to come to L.A. without your permission."

James gulps silently. He doesn't know what to say. He has been wanting to see his mom but he is still feeling the pain of his parents separation. He just doesn't know if he's ready for this yet.

"Just let me think about it." James says quietly.

Mr. Diamond nods as he places his hand on James shoulder.

"Okay." He says softly. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would want to hang out for a while?"

"Um...Sure." James says quietly. He opens the door to the apartment. "Guys, I'm going to hang out with my dad for a while, okay?"

"Wait!" Brianne shouts before rushing over to him. She kisses him softly.

James smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"I just wanted to say good bye." Brianne says.

"Brie, I'm going to come back." James laughs.

"I know." Brianne says before kissing him again."Bye."

"Bye." James says with a bright smile on his face. He closes the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Mr. Diamond asks him.

"Brianne." James says, smiling softly. "My girlfriend."

"When did you start seeing her?"

"Last week."

"She looks really familiar." Mr. Diamond says as they walk into the elevator.

"Brianne Rocque." James reminds him. "The singer."

"The one that is always in trouble?"

"She's gotten better, dad." James says, leaning against the wall. "I love that girl."

"Really?" Mr. Diamond asks, surprised. James nods while smiling happily.

"So...Mom called." James says. His smile fades.

"She really wants to see you, Jay." Mr. Diamond says. "She feels awful about walking out on us."

James clenches his jaw in anger. She feels bad for walking out on them? If she feels so bad, then why did she leave in the first place?

"What else did she say?" He says calmly.

"She misses you."

"Oh, really?" James snaps as they walk out of the elevator. Mr. Diamond sighs before following his son.

"James..."

"If she really cared about me, then she wouldn't have left!" James says angrily.

"James, she never meant to hurt you."

"So now you're sticking up for her?" James asks in disbelief. "She didn't just leave me, dad. She left you too."

"But you're our priority right now, James."

When his dad says this, something inside of him snaps. He can't take anymore of this.

"No, I don't think I am. Dad, after mom ditched us, you started avoiding me. You left me with a babysitter so you could work until midnight. I don't understand that. Did you not want to see me or something? Because if that's the reason, then I would really appreciate if you would just tell me already!"

Mr. Diamond doesn't respond. He feels like such a terrible father. James is totally right. He hasn't been there for James. He doesn't know what happened to him. But after Lucy left him, he needed something to keep his mind off of everything.

"James, it's not that I didn't want to see you..." Mr. Diamond starts to say.

"What is it?" James says, his voice cracking.

"When your mom left, I just needed to keep my mind off of her." Mr. Diamond tells him. "So I started working more."

James eyes well up with tears but he tries to hold them back.

"I just wish that you would forgive me." Mr. Diamond says sadly.

"Dad..." James says softly. Mr. Diamond pulls him into a hug, holding on for dear life. He hasn't been there for James. But it's never too late to start. He is going to fix his relationship with his son.

"I'm sorry, buddy." He says softly.

"Let's not worry about that right now." James says as he pulls away from the hug.

"Come on." Mr. Diamond says as they walk to his car. He gets into the drivers seat. James climbs into the seat next to him.

"Big TIme Rush is going to perform in Times Square in three weeks." James tells him.

"That's great!" Mr. Diamond says.

"And Brianne is coming with us." James tells him. "She's going to perform."

"That sounds fun." Mr. Diamond says. "Hey, have you been followed by paparazzi?"

"A few times." James says. "But we're not that famous yet."

"I have the album." Mr. Diamond says. James looks at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Just check in the glove compartment."

James looks through the compartment until he finds the album.

"Okay." James laughs before putting the album in the CD player. _"_Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?" Mr. Diamond says softly.

James smile softly as he looks at his dad.

"It's really great to see you again."

**Songs**

**Big Time Rush**

**Count On You-Big Time Rush**

******A/N: So Brianne and the Big Time Rush guys are going to Times Square! How awesome is that? Haha**

**Anyways, James dad is in L.A!**

**He still has to decide if he wants to see his mom or not. What do you think he's going to decide?**


	9. Showtime

Brianne takes a deep breath as she stares at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. She's wearing a white tank top, black leather vest, denim shorts, and black leather boots. Her blonde hair is wavy.

She looks amazing but that doesn't make her feel any better. James still isn't here yet. He was at Big Time Rush dance rehearsals today but she really wanted him to be here.

She groans in frustration.

"Where is he?"

"Are you okay?" Jo laughs.

"Is James here yet?" Brianne asks hopefully.

"Not yet." Jo says with a sympathetic smile.

Brianne whines quietly. She is going to freak out if James doesn't show up.

"Brie, just relax." Jo says calmly. "He'll be here."

"I hope so." Brianne mutters. She sits on the couch.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Jo says.

"I'm here."

Brianne sighs in relief when she hears her boyfriends voice. She stands up and walks over to him.

"Where were you?" She asks, slapping his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." James says, wrapping his arms around her. "I wanted to get something for you."

He takes something out of his jeans pocket.

He holds a necklace in front of him.

It is a diamond encrusted heart on a silver chain.

Brianne's eyes well up with tears.

"James..."

"It's kind of a good luck present." James tells her.

"Help me put it on." Brianne says, turning around. She holds her hair in her hands.

James smiles as he puts the necklace around her neck.

Brianne lets her hair down before touching the necklace. She looks up at James.

"I love it." She says softly.

"Good." James says before kissing her softly. Brianne sighs as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm kind of nervous." She says.

"You don't need to be nervous, Brie." James says, kissing her forehead.

"What if I fall off the stage?" Brianne asks frantically. James laughs as he rests his forehead against hers.

"You are not going to fall off the stage."

"What if I forget the lyrics _and_ fall off the stage?" Brianne asks. She groans softly. "That would be so embarrassing."

"Brie, listen to me." James says with a smile. "You are going to be amazing."

He smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"I better be." Brianne mutters.

"You are one crazy little girl."

"Little girl?" Brianne asks, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry." James says, chuckling.

"Brianne, you're on in five." The stage manager says.

"I'll be right there." Brianne says before looking at James.

"Good luck." James whispers, kissing her softly.

"Thanks." Brianne says before walking out of the dressing room. She stands by the stage, waiting to be announced.

"She is one of the most popular young stars in the world. She is only seventeen years old and has released two hit albums. In three months, she will be releasing her third album. She has a reputation for being a party girl but we love her anyway!" Ashley tells the audience. Brianne giggles quietly. She clutches the microphone in her hand.

"She is here to perform her new single Robot! Here is Brianne Rocque!"

Brianne takes a deep breath before running onto the stage. She stands in front of the microphone.

**_(She starts singing "Robot" by Miley Cyrus)_**

"Marry me, Brianne!" Carlos shouts. He flinches upon seeing James threatening glare. Logan sighs as he moves closer to Carlos.

"You can't say things like that and not expect to get beat up by the girls boyfriend." He whispers.

"I know." Carlos responds quietly.

"That was the amazing Brianne Rocque!" Ashley tells the audience as she leads Brianne over to the couch. Brianne waves at the audience as she sits down.

"You look amazing!" And I loved your performance." Ashley tells her.

"Thank you so much." Brianne says.

"I'm going to take wild guess and say that this song is about all of the drama surrounding your personal life."

"In a way." Brianne says, shrugging. "I'm going to admit that it does get frustrating when everyone is always talking about you."

"Sounds like you're not a big fan of all that attention."

"Well, I really don't like when people are always trying to make me seem like the bad person. I just don't like the controversy."

"That is totally understandable. Speaking of controversy, what can you tell us about Lauren Williams interview with Pop Tiger magazine?"

"It was all lies." Brianne says. She mentally slaps herself. Yeah, right! Most of what Lauren said was true. But the whole world doesn't need to know about it.

"So you don't have a drinking addiction? Because we've all seen your drunk photos."

"I don't have an addiction. I just drink sometimes."

"Okay." Ashley says, nodding. "Are you and Lauren still feuding?"

"Well, we don't really talk that much." Brianne says carefully. "So I can't really say."

Ashley nods in understanding.

"Anyways, your album is going to be released in three months."

Brianne nods.

"And Robot is going to be the first single."

Brianne smiles and nods in agreement.

"When can we be expecting a music video for the song?"

"We are actually filming the music video in two weeks." Brianne says. She smiles brightly. "I'm really excited. I can't wait for the fans to see it."

"Awesome!" Ashley says cheerfully. "Okay. What about a concert tour? I know that your fans would love a concert tour."

"Maybe." Brianne says with a smile.

"Fabulous." Ashley says. "Here's what I am dying to know. Is there a special guy in your life right now?"

Brianne smiles as she thinks of James.

"Oooh! She's smiling!" Ashley whispers to the audience. Brianne giggles quietly.

"I don't have anyone right now." She says. "But if I did. I know that he would be really amazing."

"Awww." Ashley says. "Anyways, can you describe your upcoming album for us?"

"Yeah!" Brianne says. "It's going to edgy, fun, and just really exciting. I think that the fans will enjoy it."

"I'm sure they will." Ashley whispers. She smiles at the audience. "After this commercial break, we will be taking questions from the audience."

Brianne sighs as they go to commercial. She smiles as she stands up.

"You're doing great." Ashley whispers.

"Thank you so much." Brianne says sweetly. She walks off the stage. She laughs when James wraps his arms around her.

"How am I doing?" She asks him.

"Amazing." James whispers.

"Drink some water." Jo says, handing a water bottle to her.

"Thanks." Brianne says, taking a sip from the water bottle. She hands it back to Jo.

"You're going to hug me, right?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"I don't know." Brianne jokes. Carlos sighs as he starts to walk away.

"Come here!" Brianne laughs. She wraps her arms around him in a hug.

She lets go of Carlos but he keeps his arms around her waist.

"Carlos, let go." Brianne whispers.

Carlos quickly lets go of her.

"Come here." She whispers as she grabs James hand. She leads him towards the dressing room. She closes the door behind him.

"You are doing great." James says, kissing her softly.

"Good." Brianne whispers, kissing him.

James smiles as he kisses her forehead.

"Brianne, you're needed back onstage." The stage manager calls out.

"Have fun." James says, kissing her cheek.

"I will." Brianne says before walking out of the dressing room.

James smiles dreamily as he watches his girlfriend leave the room. He turns to look at his reflection in the dressing room mirror.

He takes his lucky comb out of his jeans pocket and begins combing his hair.

He puts the comb back in his jeans pocket before walking out of the room. He stands by the stage and watches Brianne's interview.

"We are going to take a few questions from the audience." Ashley says as they walk into the audience. She stands next to a blonde haired girl. She is probably about twelve or thirteen years old. She is wearing a pink tank top and jeans. "What is your name?"

"Addison."

"You have a question for Brianne?"

"Yes." Addison says. "What is your favorite song from the new album?"

"My favorite song off my new album would definately have to be Liberty Walk. It's just about not letting the haters hold you back. Don't let them stop you from following your dreams."

"Sounds great!" Ashley says as they approach another fan. The girl has brown hair. She is probably about seventeen or eighteen. "What is your name?"

"Kathryn."

"What is your question?"

"What is your favorite movie?" Kathryn asks.

"I just saw Step Up 3D!" Brianne announces. "It was awesome!"

"I loved that movie!" Ashley says, walk to another fan. The boy has blonde hair. He is about fifteen years old. He is wearing jeans and a Los Angeles Lakers jersey.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Lance." The boy says.

"What is your questions?"

"What is your favorite TV show?"

"I love Spongebob Squarepants." Brianne says, laughing. "It is so hilarious."

"Okay!" Ashley says, nodding. "I think we can answer another another question."

"Sure." Brianne says, nodding.

They walk over to another fan. This girl has brown hair. She is about nine years old. She is wearing jeans and a T shirt with Brianne's picture on it. The picture is from the cover of Brianne's second album. She was wearing jeans, a black tank top, and a denim vest.

"What is your name, sweetie?" Ashley asks.

"Mikayla." The girl says shyly.

"What is your question?"

"Who is your celebrity crush?"

"Oh." Brianne says, smiling. "Um...I think that Justin Timberlake is pretty cute.

"Okay!" Ashley says. "Well, that's all for today! I want to thank Brianne for coming to the show today. And I'll see you all next week!"

Brianne waves at the audience before walking backstage.

"Bye, Brianne!" Ashley says.

"Bye!" Brianne says before walking to the dressing room. She grabs her handbag before walking out of the room.

"You were awesome!" Logan says, hugging her.

"Yeah, you were really great." Kendall says.

"Thanks, guys." Brianne says sweetly. She smiles when James wraps his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"Hi, baby." She whispers.

"What are we going to do now?" James asks as they walk outside. They climb into the limo.

"Go back to the Palm Woods." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder. "So I can take a nap."

"Awww, you're tired?" James says softly.

"Yes I am." Brianne mutters. James chuckles as he wraps his arms around her.

"We're starting rehearsals for the Times Square concert tomorrow." Logan tells them.

"So I am going to need rest." Brianne says softly. She looks out the window. She smiles when she sees the Palm Woods.

The limo stops in front of the building. The teens climb out of the limo. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan rush into the building. But Brianne and James walk behind them.

"So...What are you going to do about your mom?" Brianne asks him. She links her arm with his.

James hasn't said a lot about his mom calling. Brianne knows that his dad told him that he could decide if he wants to talk to her or not. But James hasn't said anything about it. When Brianne brings it up, James eyes fill with hurt. Brianne hates to see him looking so hurt and vulnerable.

She frowns when pain flashes through his eyes. Why did she have to bring it up?

"Um...I don't know." James says as they walk into the building.

"Jay, maybe you should talk to her." Brianne says carefully.

"Brie, I haven't talked to her in fifteen years." James says quietly. "I don't know if I could handle it."

"Jay, you are one of the strongest people I know." Brianne argues.

James laughs weakly.

"Brie, you've only know me for two weeks."

"I know." Brianne says softly. "But I can tell that you are a very strong person."

"Brie..."

"Let's just go to my apartment." Brianne says as they walk into the elevator. James just leans against the wall, staring at the floor. His arms are crossed.

Brianne doesn't say anything. She just runs her hand through his brown hair.

The elevator opens and they walk into the hallway. James is silent as they walk to Brianne's apartment. Brianne opens the door and gives him another concerned glance as they walk into the apartment.

She grabs his hand and leads him over to the couch. She watches as he lays down.

James sighs as he pulls her into his arms. He wraps his arms around her protectively.

"I'm sorry for bring it up." Brianne says softly.

"Don't apologize." James tells her. "You were just concerned about me."

"You don't have to talk to her." Brianne says. "It was just a suggestion."

"Maybe you're right." james says quietly. "I'm just scared."

Brianne looks up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What are you scared of?'

"What if she leaves me again?" James asks.

"James..." Brianne says tearfully. She leans over to kiss his cheek. "James, if she called, then she must want to be in your life."

"What if she changes her mind?" James asks. "What if she comes back into my life then decides to leave again?"

"Don't worry about it." Brianne says softly. She rests her head on James chest. She decides that they should talk about something else. Because she really doesn't want to upset James.

"Anyways, we're performing in Times Square." She says in a sing song voice. "In three weeks."

"I know." James says with a smile. "How cool is that?"

"Very cool." Brianne says, kissing him softly.

"Now we need to get some sleep." James says with a laugh. "Or we'll end up fainting during rehearsals tomorrow."

"Shut up." Brianne laughs.

"That's not nice." James says.

"Get over it."

"I thought you were a nice girl." James says, smirking.

"I'm tired and cranky." Brianne mutters.

"Okay." James laughs. "Let's get some sleep."

Brianne nods as she closes her eyes. She can feel herself getting more tired.

James tightens his grip around her. He watches as Brianne slowly falls asleep.

He kisses her head gently.

"Good night, baby girl." He whispers before falling asleep.

_**Songs:**_

_**Robot-Miley Cyrus**_


	10. It's On

"Brianne, get back here!" James shouts as he chases his girlfriend around the large auditorium. Brianne is currently holding a bottle of his Tanning Spray as she runs around the room.

"Not gonna happen!" She laughs. James sighs as he tries to run faster.

"Brie, please give it back!" He whines.

Brianne smiles as she steps onto the stage,

"Fine." She says. "On one condition."

James smiles as he walks over to her. He tries to reach for the tanning spray but Brianne holds it from his reach. James wraps his arms around her waist but Brianne pulls away from his grip.

"Why does there have to be a condition?" He asks.

"Because I said so, James." Brianne says. She moves closer to him. "Anyways, you can have your tanning spray, but you have to kiss me."

James laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist. He rests his forehead against hers.

"I would do that anyway." He says before kissing her softly. Brianne smiles as she deepens the kiss.

"Now can I have my tanning spray back?" James asks softly. Brianne gets a thoughtful expression on her face. But she is just messing with him.

James rolls his eyes as he tightens his grip around her waist.

"Brie, you said that you would give it back." He whines. Brianne finally gives in because James is too adorable. Which makes it hard to say no to him.

"Okay." She says as she hands the tanning spray to him. James smiles in satisfaction before kissing her again.

"Leave my hair products alone." He says sternly.

"Come on." She says, running her hands through his hair.

"I'm serious, Brianne." James says tiredly. Brianne smiles and kisses his cheek softly.

"Dogs! Brianne!" Gustavo shouts. "Let's rehearse the Big Time Rush song!"

Brianne and James walk backstage and stand next to the other guys. The guys and Brianne are going to start the concert with the Big Time Rush song. She is really excited for the special effects too. They might have a smoke machine at the show. That is going to be really cool.

"Before we go onstage." Brianne says softly before kissing James passionately. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan roll their eyes as they watch the couple.

**_(They perform "Big Time Rush")_**

Brianne hands her microphone to Carlos before standing in the middle of the stage and performing her backflip, along with Logan and James. She bumps fists with Carlos before grabbing her microphone from him. Finally, they have sung the entire song.

"How was that?" Kendall asks Gustavo. The five teens stare at him with anticipation.

"Pretty good." Gustavo says, shrugging. "But Brianne needs to show more energy."

"Are you kidding me?"

They jump when they hear Jessica's voice. She walks over to Gustavo, crossing her arms.

"If she got any more energetic, she'll faint from exhaustion!" She argues.

Brianne smiles and shakes her head in amusement Most people are afraid to argue with Gustavo but jessica isn't one of those people. If she doesn't like something, she'll say that she doesn't like it. That attitude is what got her and Brianne banned from all Los Angeles hotels. (Gustavo is banned from the L.A. hotels but for another reason that Brianne doesn't know)They were staying at the Chambrulay Hotel and they apparently don't allow pets. Well, Jessica didn't agree with this. She had brought her Pit Bull to the hotel. They asked her to take him home so she started yelling at the hotel manager. So they called security on them. Now they aren't allowed in any Los Angeles hotels.

Gustavo rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Who is running the show here?" He yells. "Me!"

"I'm just saying." Jessica says calmly.

"Whatever." Gustavo mutters. "Let's rehearse Halfway There!"

Brianne kisses James cheek before walking off the stage. She grabs her water bottle and takes a sip before putting it in her gym bag. She moves a strand of hair from her face.

**_("Halfway There" by Big Time Rush)_**

Before Gustavo can make any comments, another familiar voice is heard.

"You should see the jacket that I bought at Saks Fifth Avenue." Hilary squeals as she walks over to them. She is holding a Saks Fifth Avenue shopping bag.

"Stop interrupting my rehearsals!" Gustavo shouts.

"Don't be rude!" Kelly whispers harshly.

Gustavo sighs in frustration.

"Whatever." He says calmly. "Let's just make this show great. Brianne, let's rehearse Scars."

Brianne walks onto the stage and stands in front of the microphone. Scars is another one of her favorite songs from the album. She wrote it when she was still getting over her breakup with Dak. (It is going to be on her upcoming album) But honestly, she didn't really have any feelings for him. Sure. she liked him, but it was more of a crush that actual love. She l_oves_ James. She didn't feel that way when she was with Dak.

**_("Scars" by Miley Cyrus)_**

Brianne smiles when she hears her friends cheering. She sighs in relief, happy that they liked the song.

"Great job, Brianne!" Gustavo shouts. "Now take a five minute break."

Brianne runs off the stage and into James arms.

"That was awesome!" He says, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm happy that you liked it, baby." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go outside." James says, grabbing her hand. "We both need some fresh air."

Brianne nods as she rests her head on his shoulder. They walk out of the auditorium and they arrive at the Recreational Center lobby. They are about to walk out the front door when a voice interrupts them.

"Brianne Rocque!"

Brianne frowns when she hears the voice. Mostly because it sounds_ very_ familiar.

It couldn't be. Could it?

Brianne takes a deep breath as she turns around. Her eyes immediately fill with anger upon seeing Lauren standing in the lobby.

"Who is this?" Lauren asks sweetly, smiling at James. "He's really cute."

"Back off, okay?" Brianne snaps.

"I was just asking." Lauren laughs. She smiles sympathetically. "But you always did have an anger issues."

Brianne steps towards Lauren but James holds her back.

"Lauren, just leave." He says calmly.

"You've got your boyfriend fighting your battles for you?" Lauren asks, looking at Brianne. "How pathetic?"

"Oh, that's it!" Brianne says, raising her fist.

"What's going on?" Jessica asks, walking into the lobby. She glares when she sees Lauren. "Oh, now I get it."

"Step off, Valdez." Lauren says coolly.

"How about this?" Jessica says, moving closer to her. "Instead of step off, let's try _step on_."

She starts to raise her fist at Lauren but Brianne steps in front of her.

"Jess, she's not worth it." She says while glaring at Lauren. "She's just asking for attention."

"I don't need attention from the has been." Lauren smirks. This really makes Brianne mad so she lunges at Lauren. Luckily, James steps between the girls.

"Brie, let's just go outside." He whispers, leading Brianne outside. He sits on the front steps. He grabs Brianne's hand and pulls her into a sitting position. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her head gently.

"Don't let her get to you." He says softly.

"Has been?" Brianne shrieks. "She called me a has been!"

"Brie, you're not a has been." James tells her.

"That's what you say!" Brianne cries, standing up. "But what about everyone else? Maybe they're getting sick of me!"

James can't believe that he is hearing this. The fans love Brianne. Why is she always putting herself down?

He quickly stands up and walks over to her. He pulls her into a hug.

Brianne sighs as she buries her face in his chest.

"Brie, you are an amazingly talented girl. You will never be a has been. Lauren is just jealous." James says, kissing her forehead.

"You really think so?" Brianne asks quietly. James pulls way from the hug so he can look at her.

"I really do." He whispers before kissing her passionately.

**Songs:**

**Big Time Rush**

**Halfway There-Big Time Rush**

**Scars-Miley Cyrus**


	11. Emotional

Brianne sings as she walks around her kitchen. Her mom went shopping again so she is making her own dinner tonight. She always sings when she is cooking.

_She sighs as she grabs some marinara sauce from the cabinet and sits it on the counter._

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" She shouts. She hears the door opening but she doesn't take her eyes off her cooking. She hears footsteps. Suddenly, someone wraps their arms around her waist. She smiles softly when the person kisses her cheek.

"James, what are you doing here?" She asks, turning around to face him.

"Well, I was thinking that you and me could go out later." James says. He stares at the oven. "Unless you're busy."

"I'm just making dinner." Brianne tells him. "My mom went shopping again so I am on my own tonight."

"Not anymore." James says softly. He sighs as he kisses her forehead. "Brie, I talked to my dad today."

"That's great." Brianne says, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. "What happened?"

"I'm going to see my mom tomorrow."

"That's amazing." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"I'm still worried that she's going to leave me again." James admits. "Honestly, I don't know if I really trust her yet."

"Well, that's perfectly normal." Brianne says, turning around to face the oven again. James rests against the counter and covers his face with his hands. He sighs in frustration.

Brianne grabs his hands and removes them from his face. She rests her hands on his cheeks.

"Jay, it's okay." She says with a gentle smile.

"Brie, kids are suppose to be able to trust their parents." James says quietly. "And I can't even trust mine."

"Just relax." Brianne whispers. The oven beeps, signaling that the spaghetti is ready. Brianne turns the oven off and grabs a mitten. She carefully pours some spaghetti into the bowl. She pours some marinara sauce over it then puts salt and pepper on it. She grabs a spoon and tastes the spaghetti. She nods, feeling satisfied.

"Tell me what you think." She says, scooping up some more of the spaghetti. James allows Brianne to feed him some of the food.

James chews it and nods.

"That's really good." He says after he has swallowed.

"I still have some left." Brianne says with a smile. "I could get a bowl for you."

"I would love that." James whispers.

Brianne grabs another bowl from the cabinet and pours some spaghetti into it. She puts some marinara sauce on it, along with some salt and pepper. Then she hands the bowl to James. They walk to the living room and sit on the floor, putting their bowls on the coffee table. Brianne grabs the remote and turns the TV on. They are playing an episode of The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air.

"Will Smith is one of my favorite actors." Brianne says.

"Have you met him before?" James asks.

"Not yet." Brianne says. "But I want to."

"The only celebrity I've met is Jordin Sparks." James says. He laughs. "And we ended up pushing her down a well."

"You what?" Brianne asks loudly. James laughs and buries his face in her shoulder. "Oh my...James!"

"Then we got stuck in the well with her."

Brianne has to laugh at that one. The thought of her boyfriend and his friends in a well with Jordin Sparks is pretty funny.

"I can't believe that you got stuck in a well with Jordin Sparks." She says with disbelief.

"Hey, it happens."

"Not really, James." Brianne argues.

"I know."

Brianne giggles before kissing him passionately. She begins messing with the collar of his denim button up shirt. It has been left open to show his red T shirt.

"Your collar was messed up." She tells him.

James smiles as he takes bite of the spaghetti.

"You should open your own restaurant."

"My cooking must be really good." Brianne laughs.

"Yeah, it is." James tells her. He laughs at a Fresh Prince scene that is playing on the TV. Brianne reaches over and moves a few strands of hair from his face.

She begins running her hand through his hair. She smiles when he closes his eyes, relaxing. James would freak out if anyone else messed with his hair but he loves when Brianne does it.

"Where were you wanting to go?" Brianne asks him.

"The park."James says.

"That sounds nice." Brianne says, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Are you done?" James asks, motioning to Brianne's bowl. Brianne looks down at her empty bowl.

"Um...Yeah?"

"Okay." James says as he stands up. He grabs their bowls and takes them to the kitchen. He puts them in the sink and begins washing them.

"James, what are you doing?" Brianne asks. She wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Washing the dishes."

"James, these are my dishes." Brianne says as she stands next to him. "You don't need to wash them for me."

"Brie, it's okay." James chuckles. "When my dad was at work, I always washed the dishes by myself. I don't need help."

Brianne frowns as she rests her hand on his back. She wishes that he would look at her.

"Please." She whispers. "Just let me help."

James sighs as he makes room for Brianne by the sink. They are silent as they wash all the dishes.

Brianne reaches over and grabs James hand. He flinches but slowly relaxes.

"Look at me." She whispers. James doesn't look at her so she rests her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. A tear falls down his cheek and Brianne wipes it away.

James sniffles quietly. Brianne stares at him with worry.

"It's okay to cry." She says softly.

James shakes his head as he walks past her. Brianne follows him into the living room. He collapses on the couch and covers his face with his hands. Everything is getting better between him and his dad but the memories of his childhood are still there. And they hurt like crazy.

Brianne sits next to him and rubs his back. She grabs the remote and turns the TV off. She puts the remote back on the coffee table before continuing to comfort James. She feels him shaking. She stands up and kneels in front of him, trying to see his face. She gently touches his arm.

"Don't hide your face." She tells him. James slowly removes his hands from his face and looks at her. His cheeks are stained with tears.

This kind of scares Brianne because she has never seen him cry before.

She climbs back onto the couch and pulls him into a hug. James isn't sobbing but tears are still falling down his cheeks.

"Say something, Jay." She begs quietly.

"Can we leave now?" James asks softly. Brianne giggles quietly, kissing his head.

"Of course." She laughs as they stand up. She watches as James wipes his tears away. Brianne grabs her handbag and follows him out of the apartment. She links her arm with his as they walk down the hallway.

They finally arrive at the lobby and begin walking towards the parking lot. Brianne looks at James. He doesn't look as upset as he did before. That is a huge relief.

"Let's take my car." James tells her. He gets into the drivers seat of his red convertible. He watches as Brianne climbs into the seat next to him.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She asks softly. "I'm still kind of worried about you."

"I'm fine." James says with a smile. He drives out of the parking lot.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I know, Brie." James says, laughing softly. Brianne leans back in her seat. She stares out the window, admiring the scenery. It is starting to get dark outside. Brianne loves the night sky in Los Angeles. It's beautiful.

"It's going to be a beautiful night." She says softly.

"Yeah." James says. "And you know what really makes it so amazing?"

Brianne looks at him with a bright smile on her face.

"What?"

"Because you're with me."

"Awww." Brianne says softly, resting her head on his shoulder. James smiles as he drives into the park.

He parks his car. He steps out of the car and walks over to Brianne's door. He opens the door and watches as Brianne steps out of the car.

"Thanks, baby." Brianne says. James closes the door and they begin walking towards the lake. James sits on the grass and looks up at Brianne.

Brianne sits on his lap with her back resting against his chest.

_"You're going to be amazing at our concert." James whispers. Brianne smiles as she rubs his knee._

The teens stare at the lake. Brianne looks up at the night sky. The stars are already stating to show up.

James kisses her shoulder gently.

Brianne plays with his hands that are wrapped around her waist.

She giggles when James grabs one of her hands. He lifts her hand and kisses it gently.

"I love you, Brianne." James whispers. "Remember that."

"I will." Brianne says. "And I love you too."


	12. Reuniting

James absentmindedly messes with the sleeve of his black hoodie. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry right now so he is just keeping all emotion from his face. He is actually going to see his mom. He is going to see the person that left him when he was just two years old.

Mr, Diamond frowns as he looks at his son. James is just sitting there with a blank look on his face. He reaches over and wraps his arm around the boys shoulders. He realizes that James is scared about this whole thing. He doesn't want James to be scared.

"Dad, can I call Brianne?" James asks. "I just want to talk to her."

"Okay, buddy." Mr. Diamond says. James stands up and walks away. He walks to the nearest restroom and walks into one of the stalls. He takes his cell phone from his jeans pocket and leans against the wall. He calls Brianne's phone number and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

James sighs with relief before speaking.

"Hey, Brie." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hey, is your mom there yet?"

"Not yet." James says, shaking his head. "We've just been sitting in the airport waiting room."

"What have you been doing?" He asks her.

"I'm just hanging out with Jo and Camille. We're sitting by the pool right now."

"Okay." James says, nodding. He sighs quietly.

"Are you nervous?" Brianne giggles.

"Yeah." James says softly. "I don't even know her."

"It'll be okay, James." Brianne tells him.

James sighs as he sits on the floor. He smiles softly.

"James, are you there?"

"Yeah." James laughs. "I'm just thinking about you."

He smiles when he hears Brianne laughing on the other end.

"You are too sweet." Brianne says softly.

James chuckles quietly.

"I love you, Brie." He says softly.

"I love you too, Jay."

"I'm gonna hang up now, okay?" James says. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Brianne says. "Bye."

"Bye."

James hangs up the phone and puts it back in his jeans pocket. He stands up and walks out of the stall. He walks over to the mirror. He takes his lucky comb from his pocket and begins combing his hair. He puts it back in his pocket and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He turns around and walks out of the restroom.

When he walks back into the waiting room, he finds his dad talking to a woman. She has wavy brown hair and hazel. She laughs as Mr. Diamond says something.

"Um...Dad?" James says as he walks over to him. The woman looks at him with a surprised look on her face.

"James?" She says quietly. James looks at her with confusion.

"James. this is your mom." Mr. Diamond says softly.

James frowns as he looks at her. Suddenly, he feels angry and hurt. He just wants to go back to the Palm Woods and hide in his room.

"James? Sweetie?" Lucy Diamond says worriedly.

"Um...Hi." James quietly.

"Hi, baby." Lucy says, pulling him into a hug.

"Lucy, I'll take your suitcases to the car." Mr. Diamond says. "You and James can sit here and get to know each other. I'll come back for you in a minute."

"Okay." Lucy says as she sits in the chair. James sighs as he sits next to her.

"So...How is Los Angeles?" Lucy asks him.

"Really good." James says carefully.

"How are your friends doing?"

"Good." James says, shrugging.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." James says, nodding. "Brianne."

"What is she like?"

"I have a picture on my phone." James says as he takes his cell phone from his jeans pocket. He smiles when he finds the picture.

The photo was taken at rehearsals for the Times Square concert. James and Brianne are standing on the stage. Brianne has her arms wrapped around James waist. James is hugging her tightly.  
They are both smiling.

He hands his cell phone to Lucy.

"Is that Brianne Rocque?" Lucy asks, looking at the picture.

"Yeah." James says, laughing.

"Isn't she kind of crazy?" Lucy asks.

"She's an amazing girl." James says softly. "She's not crazy."

"You and Brianne look very happy together." Lucy says, smiling at the picture. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." James whispers.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Diamond asks them.

"Sure." Lucy says. She hands the cell phone to James before standing up.

James stands up and follows them out of the building.

James climbs into the front passengers seat. Lucy sits in the backseat.

Mr. Diamond gets into the drivers seat. He puts the key in the ignition and drives away.

**At Rocque Records**

Braine sighs as she walks into the recording studio. She walks over to the piano and sits down. She stares at the keys for a moment before hitting them.

She begins singing.

"Wow." Logan laughs as he walks into the studio. Brianne jumps when she hears his voice

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Logan says, shrugging.

Brianne looks at him with a slightly confused smile. She giggles quietly.

"Okay?" She laughs.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks as he sits next to her.

"I was just hanging out." Brianne says as she stares at the music sheet. Logan smirks as he grabs the music sheet.

"This is a Big Time Rush song, you know that?"

"You think?" Brianne says. She smiles. "This Is Our Someday happens to be one of my favorites."

Logan smiles as he puts the music sheet back on the piano.

"Play." He says, motioning to the piano. Brianne nods slowly as she begins hitting the piano keys.

Logan begins singing the chorus.

"Impressive." Brianne says, nodding.

"I wasn't actually planning to be in a boy band." Logan tells her. "I wanted to be a doctor."

"Really? Because you seem to be pretty good at this boy band thing."

"I'm still trying to work on my dancing." Logan says with a laugh.

"It's not that bad." Brianne reassures him.

"Have you seen my dancing?" Logan asks her.

"Yes I have." Brianne says. "Your dancing isn't that bad, Logan."

"But it isn't great."

Brianne sighs as she stands up. She grabs the music sheet and puts it in her handbag. She looks at Logan.

"Come with me."

"What?" Logan asks, looking up at her.

"Do you want to dance better or not?"

"Well...Yeah...But..." Logan stammers.

"Just get up, Mitchell." Brianne says tiredly. Logan frowns as he stands up.

"Let's go." Brianne says, leading him out of the room. They walk down the hallway until they arrive at the dance studio. Brianen takes a CD out of her handbag and puts it in the stereo.

"Let me see that." Logan says, taking the CD case from her. He smiles at her. "Wow. You are a Big Time Rush fan."

"Hey, I love you guys." Brianne says, laughing. "Now let's practice."

She grabs his arm and drags him to the middle of the dance floor. "This is Our Someday" begins playing over the speakers.

"Just follow my lead." Brianne says. She slides to the right. Logan tries to imitate her but ends up falling down.

Brianne laughs as she grabs his hand, helping him up.

"You'll get it." She says. "Let's try again."

She slides to the right again. Logan imitates her but he doesn't fall this time.

"Now you're getting it!" Brianne says. "Now go to the left."

She watches as Logan slides to the left.

"That's great." She says, slapping, "Now spin!"

Logan spins but ends up tripping again. Brianne catches him before he can fall, helping him back up.

_Brianne watches as Logan performs his backflip. She smiles as she cheers for him._

**At IHOP**

"Big Time Rush going to perform in Times Square in two weeks." James tells his mom.

"That's great, baby." Lucy says happily.

"And Brianne is coming with us." James says with a smile. "She's going to perform too."

"Hey, you can spend more time with her."

"I know." James laughs. "Anyways, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever remarry?" James asks carefully.

"I never remarried." Lucy says, shaking her head.

"What have you been doing?"

"Working at a hospital in Nashville."

"Logan wants to be a doctor." James laughs. "He was going to be doctor until he got involved in this boy band thing."

"That's okay." Lucy says, nodding.

"Kendall wanted to play hockey for the Minnesota Wild." James tells her."And Carlos...Well,he was going to be a superhero."

"Seriously?" Lucy giggles.

"Yeah." James says quietly.

"What about you?" Lucy asks. She reaches over to grab his hand. "What was your dream?"

"This was my dream." James tells her."I wanted to be famous. I wanted to sing and dance."

"Hey, your dream came true." Lucy says, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah." James says quietly.

"I'm proud of you, James." Lucy tells him. "I'm really proud of you."

James sighs as he looks at her.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything." Lucy whispers.

"Why did you leave us?"

Lucy sighs as she looks away. She was hoping that he wouldn't bring that up.

"Your dad and I were fighting a lot." She says, looking at her son. "We got into a really big fight and I decided that I couldn't take it anymore."

James can feel his anger coming back. He is struggling to stay calm.

"You couldn't take it anymore?" He whispers angrily. "So you decided to forget about me."

"James, I never forgot about you." Lucy says softly.

"You obviously did." James says, standing up. "Because you never contacted me."

"I was ashamed." Lucy says, standing up. She rests her hand on his shoulder.

James clenches his jaw.

"Ashamed of what?" He asks her. "You were ashamed of leaving your two year old son with a single parent? Was that it? Or did you just not want me?"

"James..."

"I always watched my friends and their mothers." James says. "And I wondered why mine couldn't stay around. Mrs. Knight was the closest thing I had to a real mom! When dad was at work, I would stay at Kendall's house. And Mrs. Knight would treat me like her own son. I loved that. But it still hurt to know that I didn't have a real mom."

"James...Sweetie..."

But James just turns around and walks out of the building. He walks towards the car but Mr. Diamond grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"James? What's wrong?"

"Just take me home." James says through clenched teeth. His cheeks are red with anger. His eyes are filled with tears of anger and frustration. He jerks away from his dads grip and walks towards the car.

"James!" Lucy shouts as she walks outside.

"Lucy, what happened? What did you say to him?" Mr. Diamond asks.

"He asked me why I left you guys." Lucy says sadly. "And I said that you and I were fighting a lot and I couldn't take it anymore. Then he got really upset."

"I'll talk to him." Mr. Diamond reassures her. "Don't worry about it."

He walks over to the car. James is sitting on the concrete. His jaw is clenched with anger.

"Hey, bud." Mr. Diamond says, sitting next to him.

"I knew this was a mistake." James says angrily. "I should never have agreed to this."

"Your mom didn't mean to upset you." Mr. Diamond says, wrapping his arm around James shoulders. He hugs him gently.

"She couldn't take it anymore? Dad, she left us because she couldn't take it anymore? Was she getting sick of me?" James says, his voice cracking. "And she said that she was ashamed. What did she mean by that?"

"I think that she felt bad about abandoning you." Mr. Diamond tells him. "And she just couldn't face you."

Suddenly, tears begin to roll down James cheeks. Mr. Diamond frowns as he pulls the boy into a hug.

James begins sobbing quietly. Mr. Diamond sighs as he tries to comfort his son.

**At Rocque Records**

Brianne laughs as Logan falls once again. She grabs his hand and pulls him back up.

"You're getting better." She says. "But you still need more practice."

"I am going to mess up the show." Logan says sadly.

"Hey, you'll get it." Brianne reassures him. "Let's try again."

"I'm going to mess up." Logan mutters.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Brianne says, slapping his arm. Logan sighs as he rubs his arm.

"Now let's try again." She says sternly. "Right, left, and spin."

Logan takes a deep breath before performing the dance move. Brianne smiles, impressed.

"You got it, Logie."

The CD changes to another song.

_"Okay, here's what you do." Brianne says. Logan laughs quietly._

"Brianne, I've got this routine down." He tells her.

"Okay." Brianne says as she walks over to the stereo.

"Hey, don't change it yet." Logan tells her. Brianne smiles as she turns around to face him.

"Why?"

"Because I like this song." Logan says as he walks away from the dance floor. He sits on the floor. He grabs a water bottle and takes a sip.

"Okay.." Brianne says slowly. She sits down next to him.

"I wonder how everything is going with James and his mom." Logan says.

"I'm sure that everything is fine." Brianne says, smiling.

**At IHOP**

"James? Are you okay?" Mr. Diamond asks his son.

James nods as he wipes his tears away.

"Yeah." He says, sniffling.

"You and your mom need to talk about this." Mr. Diamond tells him.

James nods slowly.

Mr. Diamond hugs him again before standing up. He walks over to Lucy.

"Talk to him." He says. "He's cooled down."

"Okay." Lucy whispers before walking towards the car. She stares at James for a moment before sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Don't worry about it." James says quietly.

"I never stopped thinking about you." Lucy tells him. "But I was so ashamed for leaving you and I just couldn't face you."

"Dad was right." James says, chuckling. His smile fades. "He said that you were just ashamed for leaving me."

"I felt horrible, James." Lucy says, grabbing his hand. "But a few weeks ago, I was just thinking about you. And I was thinking "I need to see my son." So I called your dad and he told me about Big Time Rush. So I asked him if I could visit you in L.A. He said that he would talk to you about it."

"I knew that you were probably angry with me." Lucy says. "So I was terrified that you would say no."

"Mom, I wanted to see you too." James says softly. "I was scared that you were going to leave me again but I wanted to see you."

Lucy frowns at James words. Leave him again? She already hurt him once. She's not going to do it again.

"James, I've already hurt you enough." She says, grabbing his hand. "I would never do it again."

"Really?" James says softly.

"Really." Lucy whispers. She leans over to kiss his forehead. "I love you, baby."

James eyes well with tears upon hearing his mom say that she loves him. She really cares about him.

"I love you too, mom."

**Later**

James smiles as he walks into the Palm Woods lobby. It is six in the afternoon. After the conversation with his mom, they ended up having a great day together.

He walks to the pool area. Brianne is sitting with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan by the lawn chairs. Logan says something to her and she laughs. James smiles as he walks over to her. He covers her eyes.

"Guess who." He says in a sing song voice.

"James!" She squeals, turning to face him. She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him passionately.

"Did you miss me?" James asks, hugging her tightly. He kisses her forehead.

"So much." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did you do today?" James asks her.

"She helped me with my dancing." Logan tells him. "Remember? Gustavo said that I still can't dance?"

"Oh yeah." James says as he sits on a lawn chair. He grabs Brianne's hand and pulls her onto his lap.

"He's getting better." Brianne laughs.

"Because you helped me." Logan says.

"Yeah." Brianne giggles. James smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"I went on a date with Jessica today." Carlos says with a smile. "We went to a hockey tournament in Bakersfield."

"And I spent the day with Jo." Kendall says with a dreamy smile on his face.

"How did everything go with your mom?" Brianne asks James.

"Good." James says, nodding.

"Awesome." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. James wraps his arms around, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you, Brie." He says softly.

"I've missed you too, Jay." Brianne says, kissing him softly. They ignore their friends groans as they continue kissing.

"You've been separated for a few hours! How desperate are you?"

"Don't make me come over there, Carlos." James says.

"I'll be shutting up now."

"Smart choice." James says before kissing Brianne again.

**Songs: **

**This is Our Someday-Big Time Rush**


	13. Famous

Brianne smiles as she stares at her sleeping boyfriend. After an exhausting concert rehearsal, James fell asleep as soon as they got home. Now he is sleeping with his head on Brianne's lap. One arm is draped over his stomach and the other is rested above his head. Brianne strokes his cheek gently.

She leans over to kiss his forehead. She grabs his hand that is rested above his head.

Knock! Knock!

She carefully lifts him up and crawls out from under him. Then she grabs a pillow and places it under his head. She kisses his cheek before walking to the door.

When she opens the door, she finds a brunette woman standing in the doorway.

"You must be Brianne." The woman says. "I'm Lucy Diamond."

"You're James mom?" Brianne asks.

"Yes I am." Lucy says sweetly. "I was wondering if I could see James."

"He's asleep right now." Brianne says. "But you can still come in."

"Thanks." Lucy says as she walks into the apartment. Brianne closes the door behind them.

"Awww." Lucy says as she walks over to the couch, She sits next to James and runs her hand through his hair.

James groans quietly but he doesn't wake up.

At that moment, Logan walks into the room.

"Brianne, I'm going to the pool." He says. "Do you want to come?"

"Um...Sure." Brianne says. She looks at Lucy. "Could you take care of James for me?"

"Sure." Lucy whispers, staring at her son.

Brianne turns to look at Logan.

"Just let me get into my bathing suit." Brianne says.

"I'll meet you there." Logan says.

"Okay." Brianne says, nodding. She watches as Logan walks out of the apartment. Brianne walks over to James and kisses him softly.

"Sleep tight, baby." She whispers before walking out of the apartment. She walks into her apartment. Allison is sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Mom, I'm going to the pool." Brianne says.

"Okay." Allison says. Brianne walks into her room and begins looking through her closet. She grabs a blue bikini and white strapless cover up dress. She walks to the restroom. A few minutes later, she walks out of the restroom.

"Mom, I'm going!" She says.

"Have fun!"" Allison says. Brianne walks out of the apartment. She finally arrives at the lobby. She walks to the pool and looks around the pool area until she finds Logan sitting in a lawn chair. She walks over to him.

Jessica is sitting in the lawn chair next to him.

"Hey..." Brianne starts to say. She is interrupted by a red haired woman rushing over to them.

"Have you seen Tyler?" She asks frantically. "He has an audition!"

"He went that way." Jessica says, pointing in some random direction. The woman quickly rushes in that direction, looking for her son.

"Okay, she's gone." Jessica says. Tyler carefully steps out of the trashcan next to Jessica.

"Thanks." He says. He starts to walk away but Jessica grabs him by the shirt.

"You're not leaving yet." She says. "Not until you give me my five dollars."

Tyler sighs as he hands a five dollar bill to her.

"You can leave now." Jessica says sweetly. She watches as Tyler walks away.

She smiles in satisfaction as she leans back in her lawn chair.

Brianne looks around until she sees the Jennifers walking in slow motion. They are walking in slow motion.

"Who actually walks in slow motion?" She asks.

"The Jennifers do." Logan says.

"Right." Brianne says slowly.

Logan sits up but he is met with a slap to the face. Camille is standing in front of him, wearing a sparkly pink prom dress.

"How could you do this to me? Did our relationship mean anything to you?" She says angrily. She slaps him again.

Jessica laughs loudly.

"It's not funny." Logan whispers harshly. He is holding his cheek.

"Gossip Girl?" Brianne asks.

"Wish me luck." Camille says happily before walking away.

Jessica begins laughing uncontrollably.

**Apartment 2J**

Lucy smiles as she runs her hand through James hair. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping.

James groans quietly and opens his eyes. He quickly closes them again.

"James?"

James opens his eyes again and stares up at his mom. His head is resting on her lap.

"You were really tired." Lucy says softly.

"Yeah." James says, sitting up. He looks around. "Where's Brianne?"

"She went to the pool with Logan." Lucy tells him.

James yawns as he stands up.

"I'm going to go out there, okay?" He says quietly.

"Okay, baby." Lucy says. James walks out of the apartment.

He arrives at the lobby. He walks to the pool area and smiles when he sees Brianne.

He walks over to his girlfriend and kisses her cheek.

"Hey." Brianne says."I thought you were sleeping."

"Yeah." James says, shrugging. "But I woke up."

"You still look tired." Brianne says, kissing him softly.

"Really?" James asks, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." Brianne says.

James lays on the lawn chair next to her. Brianne stands up and climbs onto James lawn chair. She rests her head on his chest.

James smiles as he kisses her head.

Suddenly, Hilary walks over to them. She looks really worried.

"What's wrong?" Brianne asks her.

"You need to come upstairs!" Hilary shouts.

"Why?" Brianne asks nervously.

"Come on!" Hilary says.

James and Brianne frown as they stand up. Logan and Jessica stand up and follow them unto the building.

A few minutes later, they walk into apartment 2J. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on. She turns the channel to Hollywood Insider. A picture of Brianne is shown on the screen.

"What are they talking about now?" Brianne groans.

**"Brianne Rocque has found a new guy!" The reporter says.**

Brianne's frustration turns to horror. James tightens his grip around her.

**"Pictures of the paparazzi princess and Big Time Rush singer James Diamond surfaced on the internet."**

"James, they know!" Brianne whispers frantically.

"Shhh." Logan whispers. Brianne whimpers as she stares at the screen. A picture of James and Brianne kissing after their concert rehearsals is being shown on the screen.

"They know!" Brianne cries.

"Brie, calm down!" James whispers. "It'll be okay."

"They weren't suppose to know yet." Brianne says tearfully.

**"They haven't confirmed their relationship." The reporter says. "But it's obvious that they are totally in love."**

"Who would tell them?" Brianne asks quietly. Jessica clenches her jaw and shakes her head.

"Lauren Williams." She says angrily.

"Lauren?" Logan asks.

"She showed up at your rehearsals!" Jessica says. "Remember?"

"You're right." James says."She told the press."

Brianne's eyes well up with tears.

Logan walks over to the couch and sits down. He grabs his laptop off the coffee table. He clicks on the internet icon. He goes to the TMZ website.

"When I find that girl..." Jessica growls.

"You are going to do nothing." Brianne says sternly.

"The paparazzi have already messed with you enough! Now they're never going to leave you alone!"

Suddenly, Brianne bursts into tears. She buries her face in James shoulder.

James pulls her into a tight hug.

"Everyone is talking about this." Logan says quietly. Hilary frowns as she sits next to him. She looks over his shoulder.

**James and Brianne: Hollywood's Newest It Couple**

** Pictures of the teen stars kissing after a rehearsal for their upcoming Times Square concert surfaced on the internet. We think that they are totally adorable! Could they be the next Brangelina?**

"Awww." Hilary says sweetly. "You're famous!"

"Shut up, Hilary!" Brianne snaps. Hilary flinches before turning her attention back to the computer.

"It's not so bad." Logan says in a comforting voice.

"I wanted this to be a secret." Brianne says tearfully. "The paparazzi are going to follow us everywhere!"

"Brie, it's okay." James says, rubbing her back.

"No it's not!" Brianne snaps. She storms out of the apartment.

"I'll be right back." James says before walking out of the apartment. Brianne is leaning against wall, sobbing quietly.

"Hey, come here." James says, pulling her into a hug.

"I was trying to protect you, James." Brianne says as she pulls away from him.

"Brie, I thought we talked about this." James says with a soft laugh. "I'll be fine."

"James, the paparazzi are insane!" Brianne cries. "They follow me everywhere!"

"I know, baby girl." James whispers.

"What are we going to do, James?" Brianne asks.

"We're going to get through this, Brie." James says, grabbing her hand. "Maybe being a celebrity couple won't be that bad."

"You don't understand, James." Brianne says, clutching her hair. "They will follow you everywhere."

"Brie, everything will be okay." James says calmly.

"You don't know that!" Brianne sobs.

"Shhh." James whispers, kissing her forehead. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Come on."

He leads her back to apartment 2J.

Carlos and Kendall are sitting on the couch, staring at the screen.

"This is crazy." Carlos says, shaking his head.

"You think?" Jessica snaps.

Brianne sits on the couch and covers her face with her hands.

They hear snapping from outside. Brianne rushes to the window. A huge crowd of paparazzi are outside. They are holding picture cameras, video cameras, and microphones. They are talking loudly.

"Really?" She screams. Kendall stands next to Brianne and looks out the window.

"This is bad." Kendall says slowly.

"Obviously." Brianne says tiredly.

Knock! Knock!

James sighs as he walks to the door. Jo and Camille rush into the room.

"What's going on?" Jo asks as she walks over to Kendall.

"Someone told the press about James and Brianne." Kendall says, hugging her tightly.

"Who would do that?" Camille asks, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, guys!" Mrs. Knight says, walking into the living room. Lucy is standing behind her.

"Mom, someone told the media about me and Brie." James says. Lucy pulls her son into a hug.

"Lauren Willaims told them." Jessica says. "I am telling you that Lauren did it!"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Knight asks apprehensively.

"Mrs. Knight, she showed up to our rehearsals." Brianne says, standing up. She walks over to James.

James pulls away from his mom and turns to face Brianne. He pulls her into a hug.

"Hey, why are paparazzi crowded outside the Palm Woods?" Katie asks as she walks into the room.

"They are looking for James and Brianne." Kendal tells her. Katie sighs as she sits on the couch.

"James? Brianne? Can I say something?" Kendall says. James and Brianne look at him with confusion.

"Sure?"

"What are you so worried about?" Kendall asks them. "Who cares if they know? You guys love each tother. That's what matters. If the paparazzi give you unwanted attention, who cares? Just do what other celebrities do. Ignore them!"

James smiles as he looks at Brianne.

"He's right, Brie." He tells her. Brianne sniffles as she looks up at James.

"Yeah." She says softly.

James smiles as he kisses her softly.

"And if they bother you too much, I've got a black belt in karate." Carlos says. Brianne and James have to laugh at that one.

"I still want to punch Lauren." Jessica mutters.

Brianne sighs as she looks at her friend.

"Let it go, Jess."

**A/N: Well, the paparazzi knows about James and Brianne. Do you agree with Jessica? Did Lauren spill the secret?**

**:)**


	14. Confessions

Brianne giggles as she sits on the couch in apartment 2J. Carlos and Logan are wrestling on the floor. Brianne finds it to be very amusing.

"What are they going on about now?" Kendall asks as he sits next her.

"Who knows?" Brianne says, shaking her head.

Kendall shrugs as he watches his friends fighting.

Brianne smiles when James sits next to her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Carlos and Logan are fighting again." She giggles. James looks at the floor and laughs.

Brianne smiles as she reaches for James hand. James squeezes her hand.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Kendall shouts. Jessica and Hilary walk into the room.

"Hey!" Hilary says in a sing song voice.

"Jessica!" Carlos says happily. He stands up and rushes over to her. He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Um...Hi?"

The girls watch as Brianne kisses James cheek.

"Awww." Hilary says sweetly. "Look at the happy couple."

"Uh huh." Brianne says. She smiles as she rests her head on James shoulder.

James chuckles as he kisses her head.

"The paparazzi are still outside?" Jessica shouts as she looks out the window.

"When are they going to go away?" Hilary asks

"They want to see James and Brianne." Kendall tells her.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Hilary snaps.

"I was just saying." Kendall argues.

Knock! Knock!

Logan groans as he walks to the door. Gustavo and Kelly are standing in the doorway.

"This is ridiculous!" Kelly says. She takes a deep breath and calms down. She looks at James and Brianne. "Maybe you guys should go out there."

James hugs Brianne tightly, feeling very protective of his girlfriend.

"Just talk to them." Kelly says calmly. "Maybe they'll go away."

"What are we suppose to say?" Brianne argues. James frowns as he kisses her cheek.

"Just admit that you're dating." Kelly says. They are interrupted by Gustavo screaming.

"There is no need to scream like that." Jessica says, laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Gustavo shouts.

"Freight Train will go with you." Kelly tells them.

"FREIGHT TRAIN, GET IN HERE!" Gustavo shouts. Freight Train walks into the room.

"James..." Brianne whimpers.

"It'll be okay." James whispers, kissing her forehead. They stand up and follow Freight Train out of the apartment.

"This is going to turn out very badly." Brianne whispers as she wraps her arm around James waist.

"You don't know that." James whispers, hugging her tightly.

When they arrive at the lobby, they are greeted by Camille and Jo.

"Hey, guys!" Camille says. "What's going on?"

"We're going to talk to the paparazzi." James tells her.

"Maybe they'll leave." Jo tells them.

"Good luck." Camille says.

"Thanks." Brianne says softly. She sighs as they walk towards the front entrance.

"James, I can't do this." She says tearfully. James turns to look at her. He kisses her forehead gently.

"It's going to be okay." He whispers. He grabs her hand and leads her towards the door. When they walk outside, the paparazzi go crazy. They call out to James and Brianne, snapping pictures, and filming the scene with their video cameras.

"Hey, back up!" Freight Train says sternly. He looks at James and Brianne. "Are you guys ready?"

"Sure." Brianne says slowly. Freight Train steps aside while James and Brianne stand in front of the paparazzi.

"You guys are probably here because you heard that James and I are together, right?" She says calmly. The paparazzi nod in agreement.

"Well, it's true." James says. "Brianne and I have been together for three weeks."

"We didn't really want our relationship to be publicized." Brianne says carefully. "But now that everyone knows, I guess we can't really deny it anymore. So yeah, James and I are together. And we're very happy."

"Now you can leave." Freight Train tells the paparazzi.

"Could we get a picture?" One cameraman asks.

"Um...Sure." James says. He wraps his arms around Brianne.

Brianne wraps her arms around James waist.

They smile for the cameras.

"Okay, you can leave now." Freight Train says sternly. The paparazzi murmur as they walk away from the hotel. James, Brianne, and Freight Train watch as they climb into their vans. They sigh with relief when the paparazzi drive away.

"I told you that it would be okay." James says as they walk into the hotel.

"Yeah." Brianne says softly as they walk into the elevator.

The elevator arrives at the second floor and they walk into the hallway.

They walk into apartment 2J.

"Are they gone?" Katie asks them.

"Yeah." Brianne laughs. James smiles as wraps his arms around her.

"Good." Jessica says, "Because they were starting to get on my nerves."

"Anyways, me and Brianne are going to the park for a while." James says. Brianne smiles as she kisses him passionately. She actually feels relieved that everyone knows about her and James.

"Let's go." She whispers.

"Have fun!" Hilary says in a sing song voice.

"We will!" Brianne laughs as they walk towards the door.

"You guys handled the paparazzi really well." Kelly says with a smile. She looks at Gustavo with a stern expression.

Gustavo sighs as he walks over to them.

"I'm proud of you." He says calmly.

"Now enjoy your date." Kelly says.

James grabs Brianne's hand and leads her out of the apartment.

"Do you want to take my motorcycle?" Brianne asks him.

"Brie, I don't know how to drive that thing." James tells her.

"I'll help you." Brianne says, squeezing his hand. A few minutes later, they arrive at the lobby. They walk towards the parking lot.

They walk over to Brianne's motorcycle.

"Get on." She tells him. James gulps as he climbs onto the motorcycle. He carefully grabs the handles. Brianne grabs two helmets. She hands one to James before putting her helmet on. She watches as James puts the helmet on his head.

Brianne climbs onto the motorcycle. She rests her hands on his.

"Jay, you need to relax." She says softly.

"This is dangerous." He whispers.

"You'll be fine." She says. "Now turn it on."

James sighs as he turns the motorcycle on. Brianne squeezes his hands as they slowly drive out of the parking lot.

Brianne rests her chin on his shoulder.

"You're doing great." She whispers.

James takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

He turns into the park.

"How do I stop this thing?" He asks nervously.

"Just hit the brake." Brianne tells him. James slowly presses down on the brake until it comes to a complete stop. He turns the motorcycle off.

The two teens take their helmets off.

Brianne leans over to kiss his cheek.

"You were great." She says, kissing his cheek again.

They climb off the motorcycle and puts the helmets away before walking towards the lake.

They sit on the grass and stare at the lake.

"Are you and your mom doing okay?" Brianne asks.

"Yeah." James says with a soft smile. "We're doing great."

Brianne reaches over and rubs his knee.

"Your mom loves you." She says. "I think she really wants to be in your life."

"I know." James says. "It's just hard when you barely know someone."

Brianne moves closer to him and crawls onto his lap.

"But you're doing okay?"

"Brie, we're fine." James laughs. He sighs softly. "I'm just happy to have my mom back."

Brianne smiles as she kisses him passionately.

James sighs as he lays down. Brianne moves to straddle his waist.

James moves a strand of hair from her face. He rests his hand on her cheek.

"You really surprised me, Jay." Brianne says.

"Why?"

"Gustavo described you as a self absorbed pretty boy."

"I'm gonna have to talk to him about that."

"I'm not finished, James." Brianne says. "You're actually a really sweet, sensitive, caring person."

James sighs as he stares up at Brianne.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Brianne says. She kisses him softly.

She moves to lay down next to James. She rests her head on his chest. He hugs her tightly.

"Are you going to watch me film my music video?" She asks him.

"Of course." James says, hugging her.

Brianne smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"Could you get up?" James whispers. Brianne frowns as she stands up. She watches as James stands up.

James wraps his arms around her waist.

"I haven't drank in two weeks." Brianne says softly.

"That's great, Brie." James says, kissing her forehead. "I'm really proud of you."

Brianne smiles softly.

"Brie, are you okay?" James asks her.

"Yeah." Brianne says quickly. "I was just thinking about my old ways. When I used to party a lot."

"Brie, you don't need to do that." James says. "You can have fun without getting wasted."

Brianne sits back down. She grabs James hand and pulls him into a sitting position.

"There was one time when my mom found me unconscious in my room." Brianne says softly. "I had drank so much and I just fainted as soon as I got home. I can't remember much about it. Mom said that I was really pale and barely breathing. She barely got me to the hospital. Luckily, the doctors were able to save me."

James eyes widen in shock. Why didn't Brianne tell him about this?

"I tried to cut back on my drinking." Brianne tells him."But I couldn't. I started having withdrawal symptoms. I was tired, irritable, and depressed. After about two weeks, I couldn't take it anymore. So I went to Club Hollywood and drank about three glasses of Bourdon. I couldn't even walk by myself. Hilary had to drive me home. My mom freaked out when she saw me. She started yelling at me. And I yelled back. After that, I guess she just gave up on me."

"She shouldn't have done that." James says, shaking his head.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Brianne says quietly.

"Yeah, let's talk about something else." James says, squeezing her hand. He smiles happily. "Our Times Square concert."

"It's going to be awesome." Brianne says in a sing song voice.

"I know." James laughs.

Brianne strokes his cheek gently.

"Kiss me again." James says with a smile.

"Gladly." Brianne says before pulling him into a passionate kiss. James touches her cheek as they kiss.

Brianne pulls away to look at her boyfriend. James is smiling cutely which makes Brianne's heart melt. She smiles softly as she runs her hand through his hair.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asks him.

"Kind of." James says, shrugging.

The teens stand up and walk towards Brianne motorcycle. James gulps as he stares at the motorcycle. He got them here but he doesn't know if he can do it again. He has never driven a motorcycle in his life.

"You'll be okay." Brianne says as she hands helmet to him. James sighs as he puts the helmet on. He climbs onto the motorcycle. Brianne puts her own helmet on before climbing onto the motorcycle.

She rests her hands on James hands. She giggles as she stares at him. He is so cute when he's nervous.

"Just relax." She laughs.

"Uh huh." James says nervously.

"Let's go, Jay." Brianne whispers.

James nods before turning the motorcycle on. They quickly drive away from the park. Brianne slowly lets go of his hands.

"Why did you let go?" James yells.

"Because you're doing great." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

James sighs in relief when he sees the Palm Woods. He turns the motorcycle into the parking lot. He parks the motorcycle and turns it off.

He takes his helmet off, breathing deeply.

Brianne takes her helmet off and kisses his cheek.

"How was that?" James asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Awesome." Brianne says, tightening her grip around his waist. She smiles when she hears him breathing deeply. "Are you okay?"

"I just drove a motorcycle, Brie." James says when he has finally started breathing normally. "I have never driven a motorcycle before."

"I'm surprised." Brianne says as she climbs off the motorcycle. "You were pretty good."

"But it freaked me out!" James argues.

"You are such a baby." Brianne giggles.

James raises his eyebrows at her.

"Did you just call me a baby?"

"Yeah." Brianne says as she steps away from him.

James quickly climbs off the motorcycle. Brianne squeals as she runs away from him. James chases her around the parking lot.

"Come here, little girl!" He shouts. He finally catches up to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and spins her around.

"James!" Brianne whines.

"Take it back." James whispers.

"No!" Brianne says, trying to hold back her smile. James tightens his grip around her waist.

'"If you don't take it back..."

"What will you do?"

"I won't kiss you for the next two weeks."

"Okay, I take it back." Brianne says quickly. James smiles as he lets her go.

"That's my girl." He says, kissing her softly.

"You're my baby." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know." James says.

Brianne rolls her eyes and pulls him into another kiss.

"Brie, we should go back inside." James says.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll have to carry you inside." James says sternly.

"I would love that." Brianne says, crossing her arms.

James laughs as he lifts her into his arms.

Brianne rests her head on his shoulder. James carries her into the elevator.

Brianne closes her eyes.

The elevator opens and James carries Brianne into the hallway.

"I'm gonna have to put you down, okay?" James says softly.

Brianne whines as she snuggles closer to him.

"Come on, Brie." James whispers.

"Fine." Brianne mutters. James carefully puts her down before knocking on the door. Mrs. Knight opens the door.

"You're back!" She says as they walk into the apartment.

"Yeah, we decided to come home." James says, wrapping his arms around Brianne.

"The guys went down to the pool." Mrs. Knight tells him.

"Actually, we're going to take a nap." James says as he leads Brianne over to the couch. He lays down and pulls Brianne into his arms.

"Sleep tight, kids." Mrs. Knight laughs. She walks over to the couch and kisses James forehead before walking out of the room.


	15. True Love

Brianne sighs as she runs her hand through James hair. They are sitting on James bed while he works on his History homework. Brianne wants to spend some time with him, especially since it's their one month anniversary.

"Jay, it's our one month anniversary and you're choosing to do your homework." She whines quietly. James looks up from his homework and smiles at her.

"Brie, I need to get this done."

Brianne sighs as she leans over to kiss him softly. She touches his cheek while she kisses him.

"Brie..."

"Shhh." Brianne says softly, kissing him again.

"Brie, I just have one more question." James mutters. Brianne kisses him once more before sitting back down.

James chuckles as he begins looking through the pages of his History book. He glances up at Brianne. She is wearing jeans and a navy blue Hollister T shirt. Her blonde hair is wavy.

He turns his attention back to the book. He finally finds the answer and begins writing on his homework sheet.

"Are you done now?" Brianne asks impatiently. James laughs as he closes the book. He places the book and his homework on the floor by his bed. He looks at Brianne and grabs her hand.

"Yes I am." He says softly.

"Can we go out?"

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" James asks as he stands up. Brianne nods as she stands up. She kisses his cheek.

"Yeah." She says as they walk out of the room.

Brianne grabs her handbag before following James out of the apartment. They walk into the elevator. Suddenly, Brianne pulls James into a passionate kiss. James smiles into the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I love you, baby girl." He whispers.

"I love you too, baby." Brianne says softly. She pulls him into another kiss. At that moment, the elevator opens. So they step into the lobby and begin walking towards the parking lot.

"Let's take my motorcycle again!" Brianne suggests.

"Brie, I don't think that I should drive that thing." James says nervously.

"Come on, Jay. You'll be fine." Brianne says, kissing him softly.

"Okay." James says softly as they approach Brianne's motorcycle. Brianne grabs two helmets and hands one to James. She puts her helmet on.

James puts his helmet on and climbs onto the motorcycle. Brianne smiles as she sits behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder.

James smiles as he begins leaving the parking lot.

Brianne is thinking about this past month with James. It has been really amazing. James is the first guy that hasn't ended up hurting her. She feels like she can really trust him. She feels safe with him.

Unfortunately, these thoughts prevent Brianne from noticing the bright lights headed towards them. She knows that she has to think fast. She has to warn James.

"JAMES, LOOK OUT!" She shouts. James looks at the car heading towards them. Luckily, he is able to turn into the park entrance. But he turns too fast so the motorcycle ends up falling over. The two teens are still for a moment. Brianne slowly sits up, groaning quietly.

"James?" She asks tiredly.

"Yeah?" James says weakly.

"Are you okay?" Brianne asks tearfully. James nods as he tries to stand up but ends up crying out in pain. His leg hurts like crazy!

"James!" Brianne shouts as she moves closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"The motorcycle fell on my leg." James groans. He closes his eyes and groans quietly. Brianne stands up and grabs the motorcycle. She carefully lifts the motorcycle off of James leg.

Brianne kneels by his leg and touches it gently, earning a small cry from James.

"I need to look at it, okay?" She whispers. James isn't looking forward to this but he knows that Brianne needs to check it out. It's probably going to hurt but it needs to be done.

"Go ahead." He says in a pained voice. Brianne carefully lifts the right jeans leg. She gasps when she sees James leg. It is swollen and severely bruised.

"Jay, I'm calling an ambulance." She says softly. She takes her cell phone out of her jeans pocket.

"Brie, don't call an ambulance." James says, flinching at the severe pain in his leg. "We'll just put some ice on it when we get home."

Brianne can't believe that James is saying this. His leg looks horrible! He needs medical attention!

"James!" She says frantically.

"Just call Mrs. Knight to pick us up." James groans.

Brianne looks at him apprehensively before calling Mrs. Knight on her cell phone. She waits impatiently for Mrs. Knight to pick up.

"Hello?"

Brianne sighs in relief when she hears Mrs. Knight's voice.

"Mrs. Knight? It's Brianne. Can you come pick me and James up?'' Brianne asks in a shaky voice. She glances at James who is wincing softly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really." Brianne says, shaking her head. "We were on my motorcycle when I saw this car speeding towards James turned into the park before they could hit us. But he turned a little too fast and the motorcycle fell on his leg."

Mrs. Knight gasps in horror.

"I'll be right there. Tell James to hang in there, okay?"

"Okay." Brianne says softly before hanging up the phone. She puts the phone in her jeans pocket before sitting next to James. She kisses his cheek gently.

"Hang in there, baby." She whispers.

"Brie, I'm going to be fine." James says painfully. He clenches his teeth when pain shoots through his leg and lingers.

Brianne notices his agonized expression and begins running her hand through his hair.

**Five minutes later**

Brianne smiles when she sees Mrs. Knight pulling into the park. Her smile fades when she looks at James again. He is in so much pain. And that terrifies Brianne.

Mrs. Knight jumps out of the van and rushes towards them. She looks at James with horror as she kneels in front of him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asks him. "Do you need an ambulance?"

"Of course he does." Brianne mutters. "But he insists on going home."

"Let me check it out." Mrs. Knight whispers as she lifts up his jeans leg. She gasps when she sees his leg. James definately needs medical help.

"James, we're taking you to the hospital, okay?" She says quietly.

James is in too much pain so he doesn't even bother arguing. Brianne and Mrs. Knight begin lifting him off the ground. James whimpers softly as they lead him to the van. Brianne helps into the backseat before climbing in next to him. She kisses his cheek once again.

"Do you know who was driving that car?" Mrs. Knight asks as she leaves the park.

"Um...We don't know." Brianne says softly. "It was just some white car but I don't know who was driving it."

She looks at James who is clenching his eyes shut.

**Twenty minutes later**

"James, we're here." Brianne says softly.

Mrs. Knight climbs out of the van and opens Brianne's door. Brianne carefully helps James out of the car. She flinches when he yelps in pain.

They lead him to the emergency room entrance.

A nurse approaches them. She looks at James with worry.

"What happened?" She asks them.

"My boyfriend and I were in a motorcycle accident." Brianne says nervously.

"Brie, what about you?" James asks quietly. Brianne can't believe that James is thinking about her when he is the one that is hurt.

"My wrist hurts a little but I'm fine." She says softly.

"I'll be right back." The nurse says before walking away. Brianne feels totally annoyed now. Where is that woman going? James seriously needs help!

She sighs when the nurse returns with a wheelchair.

James whimpers as they help him sit in the wheelchair. But when he is seated, he finally relaxes. Although the pain in his leg is excruciating.

"I am going to take your boyfriend in for some X Rays." The nurse says. "Where is he hurt?"

"His right leg." Brianne says softly.

"Okay!" The nurse says before wheeling James towards the X Ray room. Brianne collapses in a chair, hiding her face in her hands. Who would do something like this?

Mrs. Knight sighs as she sits next to Brianne.

"He's going to be okay." She says softly. She takes her cell phone out of her purse. She should probably call the boys and tell them about James.

"I'll be right back." She says before walking out of the waiting room.

Brianne sighs as she leans back in her seat. This day couldn't get any worse.

**Thirty minutes later**

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan rush into the waiting room. When Mrs. Knight called them, they left the Palm Woods right away. They frown when they see Mrs. Knight and Brianne. They look incredibly worried. It's understandable because they haven't heard anything about James yet.

"Mom? Brianne? What happened?" Kendall asks.

"Me and James were taking my motorcycle to the park when this white car started driving towards us. James turned into the park before they could hit us but he turned too fast so the motorcycle fell over and landed on his leg." Brianne explains.

Kendall's eyes widen in horror when he hears what happened to his best friend. He looks at Carlos and Logan. They look as shocked as him.

"James Diamond?"

They all turn around to see a doctor standing in front of them. He is about thirty five years old.

"I'm Dr. Wilson." The doctor says with a smile.

"Is James okay?" Mrs. Knight asks him.

"Luckily, his injury isn't as serious as it could have been." Dr. Wilson says. "His leg was broken in two places and was severely bruised. But it should heal nicely."

"We're in a band called Big Time Rush and we have a concert in a week." Logan says. "Will he be able to do that?"

"It depends on how he is feeling." Dr. Wilson says. "If he can walk on it without too much pain then he should be okay. But he will need to be very careful for the rest of the week. He'll need to use crutches so he can keep his weight off of it."

"Can we see him?" Brianne says softly.

"Come with me." Dr. Wilson says as he leads them out of the waiting room. They finally arrive at James hospital room. They walk into the room to find James laying on a bed. He is wearing jeans, his lucky white V neck, and a black leather jacket. He is wearing a black walking cast on his right leg.

"Hey, guys." He says softly. He slowly sits up.

"Jay, I was so worried." Brianne says as she sits on the bed. She pulls him into a hug. James smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm okay now." He whispers. Brianne pulls away from the hug and kisses him softly. James looks much calmer than he did before. Thankfully!

"James, do you feel like going home?" Dr. Wilson asks.

"Um...Sure."

"Do you want to use the crutches or the wheelchair?"

"I'll just use the crutches." James says as he sits on the edge of the bed. He stands up, holding onto the bed. Brianne hands the crutches to him. James gulps as he uses the crutches to hold himself up.

"Thank you so much." Mrs. Knight tells Doctor Wilson.

"No problem." Dr. Wilson says before walking out of the room.

They begin walking out the room. They are walking a little slower than usual because of James being on crutches. That makes it hard to walk very fast. It also makes James feel really exhausted so that doesn't really help anything either.

Although James is okay now, Brianne still feels kind of shocked and confused about the accident. Who was driving that car? Were they drunk? Or were they actually trying to hit them?

She tries mot to think about that right now. She needs to worry about James.

"We'll see you at the Palm Woods, man." Kendall says before following Carlos and Logan to their car.

Brianne helps James into the backseat and climbs in next to him. She grabs his hand and squeezes it gently.

"Brie, what about your wrist?" James asks worriedly. Brianne stares at her wrist. It's slightly bruised and swollen but it's nothing that needs medical attention. It just needs a little ice pack on it.

"It's fine, Jay."

"Brie, let me see it." James says softly, gently grabbing Brianne's wrist. He looks at it with worry in his eyes.

"Brie, we're going to put ice on it when we get home." He says, touching the wrist.

Brianne nods as she rests her head on his shoulder.

**Thirty minutes later**

James slowly walks into the Palm Woods. Brianne and Mrs. Knight are following close behind. He wants to get to the apartment so he can lay down. Because his leg is throbbing.

He is approached by Camille, Jo, Hilary, and Jessica.

"James, what happened?" Camille asks him.

"A small motorcycle accident." James says, laughing nervously.

"Dude!" Jessica shouts, slapping his arm.

"What was that for?" James asks, looking shocked.

"You were in a motorcycle accident and you didn't call me!" Jessica argues.

"I was in a hospital room!" James retorts.

"You know what?" Jessica says with a look of realization on her face. "Maybe it isn't your fault."

She gasps.

"It's Carlos's fault because _he _didn't call me!" She says. She glares as she walks into the elevator.

"She has anger issues." Hilary says calmly.

"I can see that." James says slowly.

"We'll talk later." Brianne says. "James really needs to get some rest."

"Feel better soon, James." Jo says. Camille and Hilary hug James before following Jo to the pool.

James, Brianne, and Mrs. Knight walk into the elevator. Brianne smiles as she pulls James into a passionate kiss. They are interrupted when Mrs. Knight clears her throat loudly.

The elevator finally opens and they step into the hallway.

When they walk into apartment 2J, Jessica is chasing Carlos around the room. Every few minutes, Carlos shrieks in horror.

"Get back here!" Jessica shouts.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to call you, okay! Please don't hurt me!" Carlos says frantically. Logan and Kendall are just sitting on the couch, watching the scene.

Jessica catches up to Carlos and grabs the collar of his shirt.

"You're really cute when you're mad." Carlos says with a nervous smile.

"Oh, save it!" Jessica snaps.

"Jess, don't be mad at Carlos." Brianne says. "We were all really worried about James."

"Yeah!" Carlos agrees.

Jessica sighs as she lets go of Carlos's shirt.

"Okay, you're off the hook." She says. Carlos sighs with relief.

"James, sit down!" Mrs. Knight says. James slowly walks over to the couch and sits next to Kendall. He puts the crutches on the floor.

"Hey, did anyone call Gustavo?" Logan asks.

The teens look at each other with worry.

"We didn't think about that." James says slowly.

Brianne quickly takes her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and quickly calls Gustavo.

"Hello?" Gustavo says when he answers the phone.

"Gustavo? Hey, it's Brianne."

"Can I call you back?" Gustavo says lazily.

"Not yet." Brianne says sternly. "Me and James were in a small motorcycle accident and James broke his leg in two places."

She quickly pulls the phone away from her ear when Gustavo begins screaming into the phone. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan flinch because they can all hear Gustavo's yelling.

Brianne slowly holds the phone back to her ear.

"Gustavo, calm down!" She says. "The doctor says that if James rests this week, then he should be able to do the concert."

"HE BETTER BE ABLE TO DO THE CONCERT!" Gustavo shouts before hanging up.

"Wow." Jessica says slowly.

"How are you feeling, Jay?" Brianne asks her boyfriend. James smiles as he grabs her hand.

"Some anniversary, right?" He says softly.

"Hey, we can still celebrate." Brianne says, kissing him softly. James smiles into the kiss and touches Brianne's cheek.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan groan as they watch the couple.

"Enough!" Kendall shouts. Brianne quickly pulls away from the kiss.

She kisses James cheek before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. VicTORIous is playing on the TV screen.

She smiles in satisfaction and rests her head on James shoulder.

**A/N: I haven't updated in a few days. Sorry about that!**

**Read and Review! **


	16. I'm Sorry

"James? James, wake up."

James groans at the voices. The doctor gave him some pain medication and it makes him really drowsy.

He grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at the person before snuggling back into the couch.

"What was that for?"

James chuckles at the persons shock. He opens his eyes to find Carlos holding the pillow. He laughs again.

"You woke me up." He mutters.

"You can't sleep all day." Carlos says, crossing his arms.

"Dude, I'm tired and my leg hurts." James argues. "I can sleep for as long as I want to."

Carlos sighs as he shakes his head.

"You are unbelievable."

Knock! Knock!

James starts to sit up but Carlos gently pushes him back down.

"I'll get it." He says before rushing to the door. He opens the door to find Mr. Diamond and Mrs. Diamond standing in the doorway.

"James is in the living room." Carlos tells them.

"Thanks." Mr. Diamond says before following Lucy into the living room. James is laying on the couch with a pillow under his injured leg.

Lucy sits on the couch and leans over to kiss James forehead.

"James? Baby, wake up." She whispers. James groans as he opens his eyes again. He feels so tired right now. He just wants to sleep some more.

"Mom?" He says quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy whispers.

"Tired and sore." James says softly.

"Lucy, are you going to tell him?" Mr. Diamond asks. James looks at them with confusion.

"What?"

"James, I'm going back to Minnesota tomorrow." Mr. Diamond tells him.

"And I'm going back to Nashville." Lucy tells him. They frown at the hurt look on their sons face.

"Why?" He asks softly. He was hoping that they wouldn't leave him yet. His dad was always working and his mom left when he was a little kid.

"We have to go back to work." Lucy says softly.

James knew it. He had a feeling that they were going back to work. Sometimes he feels like they care about their jobs more than they care about their own son.

"Um...Okay." He says, sitting up. He grabs his crutches and stands up. His parents watch him with worry in their eyes.

James is going to do what he always does. Pretend like he doesn't care. Even if it's killing him inside.

"James? Where are you going, buddy?" Mr. Diamond asks him.

"I'm just going out." James says softly.

"James, you need to rest your leg." Lucy says quietly.

"I just want be alone." James says sharply. He turns around and walks towards the front door. He steps into the hallway and closes the door behind him. He tries to hold back tears as he walks down the hallway. He was really wanting them to stay for a while and now they're leaving.

He flinches at the pain in his leg.

"James!"

James turns around to see Brianne walking towards him.

"Brie..." he says tearfully.

"What's wrong?" Brianne asks him.

"I..." He starts to say. He shakes his head and turns around. "It's nothing."

Brianne grabs his arm before he can walk away.

"Jay, talk to me." She whispers.

"I don't want to talk about it." James says, jerking away from her grip. He hates pushing her away but he can't deal with this right now.

"James, what happened?" Brianne asks, standing in front of him. She touches his cheek. "Baby?"

"I'm serious, Brianne." James says bitterly. "Just leave me alone."

"You can't keep pushing me away, James." Brianne says, touching his arm. "You're going to end up getting hurt."

"I've already been hurt enough so why does it matter?"

"Because I care about you." Brianne says.. "If you keep everything bottled up, you're going to break down. I don't want that to happen."

James clenches his jaw before walking past her.

Brianne sighs in frustration.

"What do you keep doing this?" She asks him. "I'm trying to help you, James."

"I don't want to talk about the fact that my parents are going back home!" James yells.

"James, that's what you're upset about?" Brianne asks in surprise.

James frowns

"You're acting like it's nothing." He says softly.

"What?" Brianne asks in annoyance.

"You don't even care, do you?" James says angrily.

"James, I care." Brianne says. "That just seems like a stupid reason to be upset"

James looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"So it's a stupid reason to be upset." James says. He laughs bitterly. "Wow."

"James, I didn't mean it like that." Brianne says softly.

"You know what, Brianne? Just go and do what you do best. Drown yourself in alcohol." James says before turning around and walking towards the elevators. He really regrets saying that to Brianne but he just can't talk about it right now.

Brianne sniffles as she stands in the hallway. She wasn't expecting James to say something like that. Of course, maybe she deserved it. After all, she did call his family problems stupid. That wasn't a good thing to say.

She whimpers as tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

"Brie?"

Brianne turns around to find Logan walking towards her. He looks at her with worry.

"What's wrong?"

Brianne begins sobbing as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Logan frowns and wraps his arms around her.

"What happened?" He whispers

"James and I got into a fight." Brianne sobs. "He was upset about his parents leaving. And I said that it was a stupid reason to be upset. You know what he said to me?"

"What?"

"He told me to drown myself in alcohol."

Logan gasps quietly. How could James say something like that? Brianne has already been hurt enough.

"I'm so sorry, Brie." He says, hugging her tightly.

Brianne whimpers and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Come back to my apartment." Logan says as he leads her to apartment 2J. They walk to the living room and collapse on the couch. Brianne sniffles as she snuggles closer to him.

"Did you and James break up already?" Katie asks, walking into the living room.

"Not yet." Brianne whimpers. She begins sobbing again.

"What did I say?" Katie asks.

"Her and James are fighting right now." Logan says, hugging Brianne. He kisses her forehead gently.

"I'm going to the pool." Katie says, standing up. She walks out of the apartment.

Briane sniffles and crawls onto Logan's lap. She rests her head on his shoulder. Logan sighs and wraps his arms around her waist.

"It's going to be okay." He whispers. "You and James will work it out. He loves you, Brie. He just said that because he was upset. He didn't mean it."

"I know." Brianne says. "I've just never seen him so angry."

"James is like that. Whenever he's upset, he takes it out on people. He just gets really angry. He's kind of like Kendall. Some anger management problems."

"Why?" Brianne asks.

"I think that James is like that because of his mom leaving him and his dad. He was really young when it happened but it still hurt him a lot. He just has a tendency to hide his emotions. Then he just breaks down." Logan says softly. "When we were fourteen, his dad promised to go to our hockey game. He never showed up. But James just pretended that he didn't even care. He said that it was okay. But the next day, he totally broke down. After he stopped yelling, he burst into tears."

"Brie, I can promise you that James didn't mean a word that he said to you. He was just hurting." Logan says, hugging her tightly.

"I feel like the worst girlfriend ever."

Logan shakes his head and kisses Brianne's forehead.

"You're not a terrible girlfriend." He says softly. "You weren't with us in Minnesota. So you don't really understand all of his problems. Some things may seem totally stupid but they mean the world to James. His parents haven't really been there for him so he was probably hoping to spend more time with them."

"Yeah, I'm terrible." Brianne mutters.

"No you're not." Logan laughs. "James is lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

Brianne smiles softly before standing up. She leans over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Logie."

"No problem." Logan says with a smile. Brianne hugs him before walking out of the apartment. She wants to apologize to James but she should probably let him cool down first.

**The Palm Woods lobby**

James sighs as he sits on a couch in the lobby. His leg is hurting so much. But it isn't the physical pain that is bothering him. He feels horrible for saying something so mean to Brianne. He never wanted to hurt her like that.

He sighs as he crosses his arms.

"James?"

He looks up to find Kendall standing in front of him.

"Um...Hey." He says, smiling weakly.

Kendall frowns as he sits next to James. He wraps his arm around the boys shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." James says with a weak laugh.

"James." Kendall says sternly.

"Me and Brianne had a fight."

"You and Brianne fighting?" Kendall laughs. "That's new."

His smiles fades when he looks at James. His best friend looks so hurt.

"What happened?" He asks softly.

"My parents are going home. I was pretty upset about that. Then Brianne tried to get me to talk about it but I didn't want to. When I finally told her, she told me that it was a stupid reason to be upset. And I told her to drown herself in alcohol."

"Um...What don't we find a quiet place to talk about this?" Kendall asks softly. James nods as he grabs his crutches. Kendall grabs his arm and helps him stand up. They begin walking down the hallway until they reach a door that leads to some stairs. They walk over to the stairs and sit down.

"Have you talked to Brianne?"

"Brianne isn't gong to talk to me after I said something like that." James says, shaking his head.

"She'll understand, man."

"After everything she has been through." James says. "I should've known better."

He starts sobbing. Kendall sighs and pulls James into a hug.

"It's okay." he whispers.

"I'm tired of getting hurt." James sobs. "I can't do it anymore."

"Brianne loves you, James." Kendall says softly. "She would never hurt you."

"She probably hates me now." James sobs.

"Talk to her, James." Kendall says. "I'm telling you that Brianne will never hate you."

"What am I suppose to do?" James says in a tired voice.

"i told you, James." Kendall says. "Just talk to her."

James grabs his crutches. He flinches as he stands up.

"Are you okay?" Kendall says, standing up. He rests his hand on James back.

"I'm fine."

Kendall opens the door for James. He follows James into the hallway.

"Good luck." He whispers.

"Thanks." James says softly before walking into an elevator.

The elevator finally opens. James steps into the hallway.

He approaches the door to Brianne's apartment. He takes a deep breath before knocking.

He sighs in relief when Brianne opens the door. There is a moment of awkward silence.

"Um...Come in." Brianne says. James sighs as he walks into the apartment.

"You should probably sit down." Brianne tells him. James nods as he sits on the couch. Brianne grabs a pillow and puts it on the coffee table.

"What is that for?" James asks her.

"You need to elevate your leg." Brianne says quietly. James groans as he lifts his leg onto the pillow. Worry flashes through Brianne's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James says softly.

"Jay, I'm really sorry." Brianne says, sitting next to him.

"Brie, I'm the one that should be sorry." James tells her. "You have already been through enough."

"Look at yourself." Brianne says, grabbing his hand. "You've been through more than I have."

The teens stare at each other before smiling.

"I accept your apology." They say in unison. James pulls Brianne into a passionate kiss. Brianne giggles as she crawls onto his lap. They continue to kiss passionately.

"James?" Brianne says softly. "I love you."

James smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"I love you too."

His smile fades. Brianne wraps her arms around James, hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I never meant anything I said to you." James tells her.

"I know, Jay." Brianne says, running her hand through his hair. "You were just upset. I understand that."

"Now kiss me again." She says with a smile. James chuckles before pulling her into another passionate kiss.


	17. Fly Away

Brianne sighs as she looks out the airplane window. It hasn't taken off yet but Brianne really wants to get going. She's really anxious to get to New York City.

She looks down at James who is sleeping with his head on her shoulder. He took more of his painkillers today and they made him drowsy again.

She looks over at Carlos and Logan who are sitting in the row across from her. They having a heated argument. She giggles when Carlos slaps Logan behind the head. Logan glares and slaps Carlos behind the head. Soon they are in a full out slap fight.

She returns her attention to James. He is wearing jeans, a white tank top, and a denim button up shirt. The denim shirt is unbuttoned to reveal his white tank top.

She looks up and frowns at what she sees. Lauren and Dak are walking down the aisle of the airplane. Dak whispers something to Lauren who giggles quietly.

"Brie, what's wrong?"

Brianne looks down to see James staring up at her.

"Did I wake you up?" She asks him softly.

" I woke up on my own." James says. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Lauren and Dak are here." Brianne whispers harshly.

James looks at her in confusion before looking at the aisle. His eyes widen in shock.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Brianne mutters. She groans in frustration. "Seriously! What are they doing here?"

"I don't know."" James whispers. He kisses Brianne's cheek. "But don't worry about it."

"James..."

"Brie, we're going to New York City." James says calmly. "Enjoy it!"

"My ex best friend and my ex boyfriend are on the plane!" Brianne whispers. "How can I enjoy anything with them around?"

"Brianne!"

Brianne groans when Lauren calls her name.

"What do you want, Lauren?" She asks calmly.

"Can you believe that we're going to New York City?" Lauren squeals, sitting in the chair behind Brianne. Dak sits next to her.

"Yeah!" Brianne says. "I've known about this concert for three weeks."

"We can't wait to see it." Dak says with a smile.

"Whatever." Brianne mutters. She looks at James who is starting to look pretty agitated. James can't believe that Brianne's ex boyfriend is coming to their concert. That just makes him feel really uncomfortable.

Brianne runs her hand through his hair, trying to keep him calm.

"James." She whispers.

"What?" James asks her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." James says. Brianne can tell that he is holding back his frustration. Brianne strokes his jawline with her thumb. His jaw is clenched so Brianne is hoping to relax him.

"Let's just do something else." Brianne says. She takes her camera out of her handbag and shows it to him. James glare slowly turns into a smile.

"What are we going to do with that?"

"I need more pictures of my extremely cute boyfriend." Brianne says as she turns the camera on. "Come here."

James smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Brianne holds the camera in front of them. They both smile for the camera.

Brianne takes the picture. She looks at the picture and smiles before handing it to James.

James smiles as he stares at the picture.

"Cute."

"Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts. We are ready for take off." The pilot says. Brianne and James begin fastening their seatbelts.

The plane begins rushing down the runway. Carlos yells in excitement as the plane takes off.

"Carlos!" Kendall snaps.

"This is fun!" Carlos argues.

James yawns and rests his head on Brianne's shoulder.

"The meds haven't quite worn off yet." He says quietly.

"Jay, you can go to sleep." Brianne whispers. "it's okay."

"Thanks." James says before closing his eyes.

Brianne looks around the plane. She looks over at Logan who smiles at her.

"Are his pain meds still working?" He mouths to her.

"What?" Brianne mouths back.

"Are his pain meds still working?" Logan whispers loudly.

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding. "They haven't quite worn off yet."

Logan nods before leaning back in his seat.

"Brie." Someone whispers.

Brianne turns around to look at Dak.

"What?" She whispers angrily.

"I am really looking forward to the concert."

"Good for you!" Brianne snaps before turning back around.

"I'm really sorry for everything." Dak tells her.

Does he really think that Brianne is going to forgive him? He left her for Lauren!

Brianne doesn't really care about that anymore because she has James. But it still hurt to know that Dak betrayed her like that.

"Let it go! She's not going to forgive you!" Jessica says in annoyance.

"Was I talking to you?" Dak retorts.

"I don't really care." Jessica says angrily.

"Guys, let's just think happy thoughts about kittens." Carlos says with a smile.

A flight attendant walks over to them with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm gonna have to ask you kids to be quiet."

"Tell that to this jerk!" Jessica snaps.

"Just be quiet." The flight attendant says before walking away.

"Don't even talk to me." Brianne says, looking at Dak. She turns back around once again.

She kisses James head.

This is going to be a long flight.

**Two hours later**

James groans as he wakes up. The pain medication has definately wore off. He can feel it

He looks over Brianne who has fallen asleep. He gently shakes her.

"Brie." He says in a slightly pained voice.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Brianne asks, noticing his pained facial expression.

"My pain medication wore off." James groans.

"I've got it." Brianne says, standing up. She opens the compartment above their seats and grabs James gym bag. She looks through it until she finds his pain medication.

Brianne grabs a water bottle from the bag and hands it to him.

James swallows the medication and rinses it down with water.

He sighs in relief as the pain slowly starts to fade away.

"Wow." He mutters.

"Will you be okay for the concert?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James says, nodding. Brianne puts the pain medication and water back in the gym bag. She stands up and puts the bag back in the compartment. She closes the compartment before sitting back down. She strokes his cheek gently.

"Do you feel better now?" She asks him.

"Much better." James says with a smile.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asks.

"No, we're not there yet!" Logan says, slapping his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Carlos snaps, slapping him behind his head.

"Don't slap each other." Kelly tells them. Carlos and Logan glare at each other before leaning back in their seats.

Gustavo is sitting next to Kelly, listening to his IPOD.

"I love first class!" Jessica says, taking a bite of her steak. "It's awesome."

Brianne giggles as she takes a sip of her iced tea.

"Brianne, what hotel are we staying in?" Kendall asks, turning around to look at her.

"I think we're staying in the Chambrulay." Brianne tells. Kendall smiles before turning around. He wraps his arm around Jo's shoulders.

Camille is sitting in her seat, reading a script for some TV show.

James is coming his hair with his lucky comb.

"Jay, your hair looks amazing." Brianne giggles.

"What else am I suppose to do? I'm bored."

"I know what we can do." Brianne says before kissing him softly. James smiles into the kiss.

Briane touches his cheek as she kisses him.

"Well, aren't you two adorable?" Lauren says.

"I know." Brianne says before kissing James again.

Lauren smirks as she turns to look at Dak. She pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"Will you stop that?" Jessica snaps, glaring at Lauren and Dak. "It's cute when James and Brianne kiss. But you two look ridiculous."

"Is someone mad because they don't have a boyfriend?" Lauren says in fake sympathy.

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend." Jessica says, standing up. She walks over to where Carlos and Logan are sitting. She sits next to Carlos and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Carlos looks at her with surprise.

Jessica smiles before walking back to her seat.

"You are unbelievable." Lauren snaps.

"I know, right?" Jessica says with a smirk.

James and Brianne start laughing. Lauren glares at them but they continue laughing.

"Carlos?" Logan says, looking at Carlos.

"I think I'm in love." Carlos says dreamily. Logan rolls his eyes.

"That was interesting." Kendall says slowly.

"Uh huh." Jo says, nodding.

James sighs as he grabs Brianne's hand. He strokes her hand with his thumb.

Brianne squeezes his hand gently.

"The pain meds are making me drowsy again." James tells her.

"Get some sleep." Brianne says, kissing his forehead. James leans back in his seat and closes his eyes.

"I love you, baby boy." She whispers. She rests her head on his shoulder. She feels like taking a nap herself. Plane rides can be very exhausting so it always helps to get some rest.

She closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep.

**Two hours later**

Brianne is woken up when the pilot starts speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in New York City shortly."

Brianne sighs in relief. She wants to get some sleep in a nice, quiet hotel room. She has been on this plane for five hours and she can't wait to get off.

"It's about time!" Carlos shouts

"Carlos!" Logan snaps.

"What?" Carlos says, looking annoyed.

Brianne looks at Hilary who is reading a copy of Pop Tiger magazine.

She looks at James who is still asleep.

"Jay, we're going to be landing soon." She whispers. James groans as he is woken up from his sleep.

"Brie, I'm tired." He mutters.

"You can sleep when we get to the hotel." She whispers. She looks out window and notices that they are right above the airport. She watches as the plane begins to get closer to the ground. Carlos shouts as they begin speeding onto the runway.

"How much chocolate did you eat this morning?" Kendall asks him.

"A bowl of Cocoa Puffs!" Carlos says excitedly.

"That explains so much." Logan mutters.

The passengers begin standing up. Brianne stands up and grabs their stuff from the compartment. She carefully walks past James and onto the aisle. James grabs his crutches and pulls himself into a standing position.

"Easy." Kendall tells him.

They walk off the plane and into the crowded airport. There are people all over the place.

"We're in New York City!" Hilary squeals in excitement.

"Dogs! Over here!" Gustavo shouts. The teens walk over to him.

"The limo should be here soon." Kelly tells them. "They will be taking us to the hotel."

"We just need to get our luggage." Gustavo says. They walk over to the luggage pick up area. They all begin grabbing their suitcases.

"Freight Train, could you carry James luggage?" Brianne asks sweetly.

"Sure." Freight Train says, grabbing James suitcases.

"NOW LET'S GO!" Gustavo shouts.

"You can't yell in an airport!" Kelly argues.

"Whatever!" Gustavo says as they walk outside.

Brianne leads James over to a bench and helps him sit down. She rubs his back gently.

Everyone watches as Lauren and Dak walk out of the airport. Lauren has her arm linked with Dak's. She smirks at them before climbing into her own limo.

"I want to slap her so much." Jessica whines.

"She's not worth it." Logan says, shaking his head.

"Whatever." Jessica says. At that moment, a black limo pulls up. They put their suitcases in the trunk before climbing into the limo.

Now they are ready for their adventure to begin.


	18. Relaxation

James takes a deep breath as he lifts the weights in his hands. Brianne would freak out if she knew about James going to the weight room with an injured leg. Which is exactly why he can't tell her. She would go all "Over protective girlfriend" on him. And he can't let that happen.

He could be at the pool with his friends but he needs work out so he can be fit for the concert tomorrow night. James Diamond needs to look _amazing._

And he wants to keep his mind off of the way Dak was looking at Brianne. Like he's still in love with her or something.

He is getting a headache just thinking about it.

He carefully lowers the wights to the ground. He runs a hand through his hair which is drenched in sweat.

He stands up and walks over to the wall, where he has put his crutches and gym bag. He grabs a bottle of water and sips from it. He puts the bottle back into the bag. His muscles are aching but he tries to ignore the pain.

He flinches as he grabs the crutches. He lifts the gym bag over his shoulder before limping out of the weight room. He finally arrives at the crowded lobby. He decides to go back to his hotel room and rest.

He steps into the elevator and presses the third floor button. The elevator finally opens so James steps into the hallway. He limps down the hallway until he reaches the hotel room that he is sharing with Kendall. He takes his room key out of his gym bag and unlocks the door. He closes the door behind him and limps over to his bed. He usually gets the bed closest to the window but Kendall insisted that he sleep on the other one. So he doesn't have to walk too far to the restroom or front door.

He lays the crutches and gym bag on the floor before laying on the bed. He grabs the remote off the bedside table and turns the TV on. A hockey game is playing on the TV screen.

James closes his eyes, trying to relax. He doesn't know why he feels so stressed out. Maybe it's because his parents have only called once or twice since they went back home.

He misses his family being together. When his parents were in L.A, everyone almost seemed normal. And James loved that.

But now it's over.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" He says tiredly. The door opens slowly and Brianne walks into the room. She frowns when she looks at her sweat covered boyfriend.

"James Diamond, what have you been doing?" She asks sternly.

"Um..." James says, laughing nervously. Brianne raises her eyebrows at him and crosses her arms. "I went to the weight room!"

"You did what?" Brianne shrieks.

"Brie, I just want to make sure that I'm fit for the concert." James says, sitting up. He groans at the pain in his muscles. Brianne notices his flinching and walks over to him. She sits down and rests her hand on his arm.

"Are you feeling okay?"She asks, rubbing his arm.

"Brie, I'm fine." James says softly.

"It kind of looks like something is bothering you." Brianne says, stroking his cheek. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Brie, I'm okay." James insists. "There is nothing to talk about."

Brianne looks at him with a concerned expression. She can see the stress and sadness in his eyes. He obviously has something to talk about.

"Jay, something is bothering you." She says softly.

"Fine." James mutters. "Dak keeps looking at you like he's still in love with you and my parents have only called me once or twice since they left. It's like they are still too busy for me. And I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do. Brianne, What am I going to do?"

Brianne pulls him into a passionate kiss. She runs her hands through his hair while she kisses him. James wraps his arms around her waist.

"I know how to make you feel better." Brianne says. She sits behind him and begins massaging his shoulders. She giggles when she feels him relaxing.

James closes his eyes, loving the feeling.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" Brianne asks as she massages his shoulders.

"Very." James says breathlessly. Brianne smiles as she kisses his shoulder. She continues massaging his shoulders.

"You were really tense." Brianne says worriedly.

"Brie, I was just stressed out." James says. "Don't worry about it."

"I worry about you because I care." Brianne says. She wraps her arms around James, hugging him from behind.

"Hey, get up for a minute." James tells her. Brianne looks confused as she stands up. James moves so that he is sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

"Now come here." He says with a smile. Brianne crawls onto his lap and sits with her back resting against his chest. She smiles when he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Jay, can I ask you something?" She asks softly.

"Anything." James whispers.

"Could you ever see us getting married?"

James looks at her with surprise. He wasn't expecting her to ask that question.

"Um...Yeah, I could see us getting married." He says slowly. "But we're too young right now."

"Jay, I don't mean right now." Brianne laughs. "I'm talking about when we're twenty five or something. We could get married, live in a huge mansion, and have five cars."

James laughs as he kisses her cheek.

"That does sound nice." He smiles.

"I know, right?" Brianne whispers. She sighs as she leans into his embrace. "I want to marry you someday."

"I feel the same way about you."

"What should we name our kids?"

James laughs as he kisses her cheek again.

"I don't know." He chuckles.

"I don't know about boy names." Brianne says, shrugging. "But for a girl, I really like the name Allison Marie."

"Allison Marie Diamond." James says thoughtfully. "Yeah, I like that."

Brianne smiles as she grabs his hands.

"It sounds beautiful, doesn't it?" She asks him.

"Just like you." James says, squeezing her hands.

"Anyways, are you ready to rock out at Times Square tomorrow?" Brianne asks him.

"Yeah." James says.

"Me too." Brianne says. She sits up and turns around to face him. He looks at her with a bright smile on his face. He sighs when Brianne leans over to kiss his cheek.

"You are an amazing boyfriend." She says, kissing his cheek again.

"And you are an amazing girlfriend." James says, sitting up. "Hey, let's go to the pool!"

"What about your leg?" Brianne whines.

'My leg will be fine." James says as he stands up. He limps over to his suitcase and begins looking for some swimwear.

"Jay, you should be using your crutches."

"I don't need them right now." James says. He grabs a pair of blue swim shorts and a white tank top before walking to the bathroom.

Brianne waits patiently for James to finish getting changed. A few minutes later, James walks out of the restroom. Brianne frowns when she notices that he is still sweating.

She walks over to him.

"Jay, come here." She says as she leads him to the restroom. She grabs a washcloth and puts it under the sink. Then she begins wiping the sweat off of James face and arms.

"You were all sweaty." She says as she puts the washcloth on the counter.

James chuckles as he lifts her onto the counter.

"James, what are you..."

Before Brianne can finish speaking, James kisses her passionately. Brianne puts her hands on his shoulders while they kiss.

"I love you." James whispers.

"I love you too." Brianne says, kissing him again. James smiles as he lifts her off the counter. He grabs her hand and begins walking towards the front door.

"Jay, your crutches!"

"I can walk, Brie." James insists. Brianne wraps her arm around his waist as they walk out of the hotel room. James wraps his arm around her shoulders and gives her a gentle squeeze.

He places a gentle kiss on her temple.

They walk into the elevator.

"Jay, were you really worried about me and Dak?" Brianne asks him.

"Well...Yeah! I don't want him to steal you away from me." James admits. Brianne hugs him tightly.

"Jay, I love you and I couldn't see myself being with anyone else." She says softly.

James eyes well up with happy tears.

"Really?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah." Brianne says. The elevator opens and they step into the hallway. When they walk into the lobby, they see Dak sitting at a table. He looks at them before standing up.

Brianne prays silently that he won't walk over to them.

She groans when he approaches them. She can feel James becoming more tense. She gives his hand a comforting squeeze.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"I want you to let me explain." Dak says.

"She has nothing to say to you." James snaps. Brianne rubs his arm, trying to keep him calm.

"Let Brianne speak for herself." Dak says, stepping closer to him. Brianne can see the anger in James eyes. She can't let him lose his temper in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"Jay, let's go." She says, dragging him away. She leads him towards the pool area. They walk over to the lawn chairs and sit down.

"Don't let him get to you." She whispers, kissing his cheek.

"He really expects you to forgive him?" James asks angrily. "Brie, he broke your heart. And I am not going to let you get hurt again!"

"Shhh." Brianne says, kissing his temple. "Just breathe, okay? Try to calm down."

James takes slow, deep breaths. He feels more relaxed now but he still can't stop thinking about the way Dak was talking to Brianne. He hates letting his temper flare up but he can't seem to help it. He has always been over protective of the ones that he cares about. He isn't going to let anyone break Brianne's heart again.

"Hey, guys!" Hilary says as she sits in the lawn chair next to Brianne. She is wearing a black and white striped bikini. She is wearing a pair of white Gucci sunglasses.

"Hey, Hilary," Brianne says while she rubs James arm.

"What's wrong with James?" Hilary asks.

"Dak keeps talking to me and James doesn't like that."

"Why won't he leave you alone?" Hilary asks.

"I guess he wants me to forgive him." Brianne says. She glances at James and notices that his hands are shaking. She grabs his hand and rubs his knuckles with her thumb.

"Like that's gonna happen." Hilary mutters. Suddenly, they hear two people yelling, followed by a loud splash.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Carlos and Jessica just jumped into the pool." Hilary says calmly. They look towards the pool. Carlos and Jessica are swimming around.

"Yeah." Hilary and Brianne say in unison. Brianne rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to James. His eyes are closed.

Brianne moves to lay next to James. She rests her head on his chest.

James runs his hand through her hair. Brianne can tell that he has calmed down. She is never letting Dak and James around each other ever again. James gets too over protective when it comes to Brianne.

She sits up and leans over to kiss him passionately. She strokes his cheek gentle.

James gives her a bright smile.

"I hate when you get upset." Brianne whispers.

"He doesn't deserve your forgiveness." James says, grabbing her hand. "You deserve so much better."

"And I have so much better." Brianne says, kissing him again. James sits up and rests his forehead against her. He places a hand on her cheek.

"I will never hurt you like that." He says softly.

"I know, Jay." Brianne says. "I trust you."

"Good." James says, kissing her softly. He grabs her hand and kisses it gently.

"Okay, lovebirds." Hilary says, standing up. "I'm going into the pool."

Hilary climbs into the swimming pool.

Briane wraps her arms around James neck , hugging him tightly.

"It's hot out here." James mutters, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Well, let's go back inside." Brianne whispers, standing up. She grabs James hand and helps him into a standing position. She leads him into the building.

When they arrive at the third floor, they walk to Brianne's hotel room. Jessica got the bed closest to the window while Brianne got the other bed.

She wraps her arms around his waist and smiles up at him. James chuckles as he kisses her forehead. He moves her so that her back is resting against the wall. They continue to kiss passionately.

"I love you so much, Jay." Brianne says, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Brie." James says, pulling her into a hug.

**That night**

Brianne sighs as she walks out of the restroom. She is wearing white pajama bottoms and a pink tank top. Her blonde hair is pulled into pony tail. She looks over at Jessica who is sitting on her own bed, straightening her hair with a hair straightener.

"Really Jess?" Brianne says. "You're straightening your hair when you're about to go to bed?"

"Yeah? So what?" Jessica says as she straightens her hair.

Brianne rolls her eyes as she crawls under the covers.

"How is everything going with you and James?" Jessica asks her. Brianne smiles happily when she thinks about her boyfriend.

"Great." She says dreamily. Jessica giggles quietly.

"You are so in love with him." She laughs.

"So what?" Brianne retorts.

"Calm down, Brie." Jessica says. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Jess."

"Yeah." Jessica says. "I've never seen you so happy before."

"James makes me happy." Brianne says softly.

"Hey, you've found someone that won't rip your heart out of your chest." Jessica says. "That's a good thing."

"Are you and Carlos together?"

"I don't know." Jessica says, shrugging. "I really like him but I don't know what to do."

"Tell him that you like him." Brianne insists.

"I get so nervous when I'm around him." Jessica says.

"Carlos really likes you." Brianne says. "I can tell."

Jessica sighs quietly.

"You really think so?"

"He seemed to like it when you kissed him on the plane." Brianne giggles.

"Very true." Jessica says with a smile.

"I'm telling you, Jess." Brianne says. "He really likes you."

"Fine." Jessica says. "I'll talk to him tomorrow.

"Good." Brianne says. She lays back down and tries to fall asleep. But she is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She groans as she grabs her cell phone off the bedside table.

"Hello?" She says tiredly.

"Guess who?" The person says in a sing song voice. Brianne smirks. She recognizes that voice anywhere.

"James Diamond, why aren't you asleep yet?"

She smiles when she hears his laughter. She also hears Kendall saying "Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" in the background.

"Shut up, Kendall." James mutters before turning his attention back to Brianne. "I just wanted to say good night."

"Good night." Brianne says softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Brianne says quietly.

"I love you." James says. "Bye."

"I love you too." Brianne says with a smile. "Bye."

She hangs up the phone and puts it on the bedside table. She lays back down and smiles dreamily.

"Awww!" Jessica says sweetly.

She looks over to Jessica who has unplugged her hair straightener. Brianne watches as Jessica puts the hair straightener in her suitcase. She walks over to her bed and climbs under the covers.

"Go to sleep, Jessica."

"Okay!" Jessica says tiredly. Brianne turns the light out before falling asleep.


	19. Broken

"Are you ready?" Jo asks Brianne. The girls are standing in Brianne's dressing room, waiting for the show to begin. Brianne is wearing a white tank top, a black leather vest, and black leather pants. Her blonde hair is straightened.

"I'm a little nervous." Brianne says as she stares at her reflection in the mirror.

"You're going to be fine." Jo says. She links her arm with Brianne. "Now let's go and wish our guys good luck."

They walk out of the dressing room until they reach the waiting area. There is a flight of stairs that leads to the stage.

Brianne and Jo smile when they see James and Kendall. Brianne runs over to James and wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. James laughs as he turns around. He lifts Brianne into his arms and swings her around.

Brianne pulls him into a passionate kiss. She pulls away and smiles at him.

"You''re going to be amazing tonight." She whispers.

"You're going to be even better." James says, kissing her forehead.

"Does your leg feel okay?" Brianne asks him.

"My leg feels fine." James says, resting his forehead against hers.

"Good." Brianne says, kissing him softly.

"Brie!" Someone shouts. Brianne turns around to see Dak walking towards her.

"What?" She snaps.

"I just wanted to say good luck." Dak tells her.

"Well, you said it." Brianne says calmly. "Now good bye."

"Um...Bye." Dak says before walking away. Brianne looks at James and rests her hand on his cheek.

"Jay, I am so sorry." She says. "I don't know how he even got backstage."

"It's nothing." James says, shrugging.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Brianne asks him.

"Yeah." James says, kissing her forehead.

"Brie, come and get your microphone." Kelly tells her. Brianne kisses James cheek before following Kelly.

Kelly hands a microphone to her.

"The show starts in ten minutes." Kelly tells her. "So you should probably wait by the stairs."

"Okay." Brianne says before walking over to the stairs. She can hear the audience outside. It sounds like there are a lot of people out there.

She takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm. She's totally nervous but she doesn't want that to affect her performance. She wants this show to be amazing.

She looks over at James and her friends. Camille gives her a thumbs up and mouths "Good luck."

"Thanks." Brianne mouths back. She looks over at James.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." James says with a smile.

Brianne blows him a kiss before turning around to face the stage. The music to 'Robot" begins playing and spotlights begin shining around the stage.

She takes another deep breath before rushing onto the stage. The audience screams louder than ever when she walks onto the stage.

As she sings, she can feel herself becoming more relaxed. That's how it always is whenever she performs. She feels terrified at first but once she gets back onstage, she feels fine.

She walks towards the front of the stage and shakes hands with some of the fans. As the chorus begins, Brianne begins running down the large runway.

She remembers how much she loves performing and getting to see her fans in person. It's an amazing feeling.

James smiles as he watches Brianne performing. She puts so much energy into her performances. And he loves that about her.

As Briann finishes the song, she smiles and blows a kiss to the audience. She begins speaking into the microphone.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" She shouts. The audience screams in response.

"Awesome! Really good to know!" She giggles. "Anyways, this next song is from my first album and I'm pretty sure that most of you remember it."

The music to Round and Round begins playing.

"How is she doing?" Carlos asks, standing next to James.

"Um...Pretty good so far." James says as he watches his girlfriend.

"Wow." Dak says, standing next to James. "Your girlfriend is amazing."'

"Yeah, she is." James says, turning around to face him. "Now why don't you get out of here?"

Anyone looking at James right now can tell that he is about to lose his temper. He has an angry glare on his face and he is breathing deeply.

"Are you jealous because Brianne loves me more?" Dak asks,crossing his arms.

"She doesn't love you." James says through clenched teeth. "You broke her heart."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan watch them with worry. James looks like he wants to fight this guy. But fighting would not be a good option. Especially not now.

Kendall quickly rushes over to James and grabs his arm, pulling him away.

"James, calm down." He says. James is so angry that he can't even speak. Kendall wraps his arm around the boys shoulders and helps him over to a chair. He carefully helps James sits down. James crosses his arms and sits there with a angry look on his face.

"Don't worry about him." Carlos says. "Brianne loves you."

James takes deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Wow." Logan laughs. "Your temper is worse than Kendall's."

"No it's not." James says.

"Thanks for backing me up." Kendall says sarcastically.

James laughs quietly, calming down.

**Twenty minutes later**

"How many of you are excited to see Big Time Rush?" Brianen shouts into the microphone. The audience screams with excitement.

"Well, one of those amazing guys happens to be my boyfriend." Brianne says with a smile. "And this next song was written especially for him."

"Awww!" Several audience members say.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan look at James with knowing expressions. This earns them a glare from James. They quickly become serious, even though they are struggling to hold back their laughter.

James turns his attention back to Brianne and smiles at her.

"Great." Gustavo mutters. "My niece wrote a song for her monkey dog boyfriend."

"Come on, Gustavo." Kendall says. "They're in love."

"I know." Gustavo says as he watches Brianne.

James can feel his eyes welling up with happy tears. But he holds them back because his friends would probably make fun of him for getting emotional.

"Awww!" Jo says sweetly.

James stands there a soft smile on his face.

**Twenty minutes later**

Brianne runs off the stage and jumps into James arms.

"You were amazing, baby girl." He says, swinging her around.

"I've gotta do a quick change." Brianne says. She kisses James cheek before walking to the dressing room. A few minutes later, she walks out of the dressing room. She is wearing jeans, a red tank top, and a denim jacket. She grabs her microphone and stands next to James. James lifts her hand and kisses it gently. Brianne strokes his cheek gently.

The music to "Big Time Rush" begins playing. The five teens run onto the stage.

**(They perform a duet version of "Big Time Rush")**

_"Thank you, New York!" Kendall shouts._

"We love you guys!" Brianne shouts.

"Now we're going let Brianne take a short break." James says, pulling Brianne into a hug. "But don't worry. She'll be back later."

"Thank you guys so much!" Brianne says before walking off the stage.

"You were amazing, Brie." Kelly says, handing a water bottle to her. Brianne takes a sip of the water bottle before putting it on the table.

"Just take a break until it's time to perform Count On You." Kelly tells her.

"Okay." Brianne says before walking to her dressing room. She grabs one of her fashion magazines and collapses onto the couch. Camille, Jo, Hilary, and Jessica rush into the room.

"Brie, you were amazing!" Jo says happily, sitting next to her.

"Um...Thanks?" Brianne giggles.

"Hey, guess who's here." Hilary says. She walks out of the room and returns with Lindsey following close behind.

"Lindsey!" Brianne squeals. She stands up and pulls her friend into a hug.

"Brie, I've missed you." Lindsey says. "The show has been really amazing so far. I thought it was so sweet when you dedicated that song to James."

Brianne smiles shyly.

"How long have you two been together?" Lindsey asks her.

"A month." Brianne tells her.

"Nice!" Lindsey says before collapsing onto the couch.

"Hey, I'm gonna watch the show." Brianne says. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Lindsey says, following Brianne out of the room.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Now we're going bring Brianne back to the stage!" Carlos tells the audience. The audience cheers with excitement.

Brianne takes a deep breath before walking onto the stage. James smiles and pulls her into a hug.

_(They perform "Count On You")_

James kisses Brianne's nose and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you, New York City!" Brianne shouts before rushing off the stage She walks to her dressing room and closes the door behind her. Since she is finished with her performance, she can change into her regular clothes. She grabs a pair of jeans and a pink T shirt from her closet.

A few minutes later, she walks out of the dressing room.

**Thirty minutes later**

Brianne is sitting in her dressing room, reading a magazine.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" She giggles. She actually thinks that it' was James knocking. Well, until the person actually walks into the room. Dak is standing there with a smile on his face.

Why did he have to show up?

"You were awesome." He says, walking over to her.

"Thanks." She says. "Could you leave now?"

"Brie, you know i still love you, right?" Dak asks her. Brianne rolls her eyes,. The guy breaks her heart and now he is expecting her to forgive him. That is the most pathetic thing that she has ever heard.

"Leave." Brianne snaps.

"Let me prove it to you."

"How are you going to do that?" Brianne asks, crossing her arms. She frowns when Dak wraps his arms around her waist.

"Like this." Dak says before kissing her passionately. Brianne is horrified. She can't believe that Dak is doing this. After everything he has done, he has the nerve to kiss her.

But that isn't the worst part.

James is standing in the doorway, watching her with a hurt look on his face. Brianne pushes Dak away and looks at James.

"Jay." She whispers tearfully.

"I knew it." James says angrily. "You still love him.'

"Jay, you don't understand!" Brianne says desperately.

"Forget it." James snaps before walking away.

"Thanks a lot!" Brianne shouts at Dak. She turns around and follows James out the back door. She walks over to him and grabs his hand, pulling him back.

"James. he kissed me!"

"Yeah, right!" James yells.

"It's true!" Brianne says, becoming angry. "I didn't want to kiss him, James. Why won't you believe me!"

"Because I didn't see him forcing you into kissing him!" James says tearfully.

Brianne sniffles as she stares at James. His face is covered with sweat and tears. She hates seeing him like this.

She feels sympathetic and angry at the same time. She just doesn't understand why James doesn't believe her. He knows that she would never hurt him.

"You know what, James?" She says calmly. "Maybe you should just forget about us."

James shakes his head as he moves closer to her.

"Brie!" He says tearfully.

"Jay, if you don't trust me enough, then maybe this relationship isn't going to work."

"No." James says softly. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry, James." Brianne says before walking away.

James watches as the love of his life walks away from him. He should've believed her. Brianne wouldn't lie to him. He should've known that.

He needs Brianne. He loves her.

How is he going to fix this?

Tears begin rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you, Brie."

**A/N: Well, James and Brianne are fighting again. Will they ever make up? Hopefully!**

**Haha**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Read and review!**

**Songs:**

**Big Time Rush-Big Time Rush**

******Count On You-Big Time Rush**


	20. I Miss You

Kendall watches as James angrily throws clothes into his suitcase. They are going back to Los Angeles tomorrow so everyone has been packing their belongings. But everyone has been worried about James and Brianne. They haven't spoken to each other at all since they broke up. They haven't said much to anyone else either.

Kendall watches as James holds onto the wall and groans in pain. He stands up and rushes over to his friend. He grabs James arm and leads him over to the bed. He helps him sit down.

"James? Talk to me, buddy." Kendall says, sitting next to his friend.

"It's over." James says softly. "Me and Brianne are finished."

"Don't think like that." Kendall says. "You guys are just going through a rough spot in your relationship. It happens to everyone. In a few days, you and Brianne will make up."

James shakes his head.

"I don't think so." He says quietly. "Brianne told me that I should forget about us."

"She was upset, man." Kendall tells him. "Sometimes people say things they don't mean when they're upset."

James slowly stands up. He is going to break down any moment and he doesn't want Kendall to see him do it. He starts to walk towards the restroom but Kendall grabs his arm.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" He whispers.

"My parents didn't even come to the show." James says tearfully. "And I just broke up with the only girl that I've ever really cared about and they weren't there to help me through it. Isn't that what parents are for? To help us through bad times? They haven't been there for me at all for the past fifteen years and the one time that I ask them to do something for me, they don't come through. This always happens, Kendall! They never came to my hockey games! They didn't come to my eighth grade graduation! They didn't do anything for me! And now my girlfriend just dumped me! And they weren't there to comfort me!"

Suddenly, he punches the wall and bursts into to tears.

Kendall gently pulls him into a hug, allowing his friend to cry into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh." He whispers.

"You just need to give Brianne some time." He tells him. "You both need to cool down."

James doesn't say anything. He just breathes deeply, trying to calm down. He pulls away from the hug and quickly wipes his tears away.

"Just lay down and get some sleep." Kendall says, leading James over to his bed. James lays down and pulls the covers over himself.

Kendall watches as his best friend falls asleep.

**With Brianne **

"Lindsey!" Brianne shouts as she knocks on her best friends hotel room door. "Lindsey! Open the door!"

"I'm coming!"

Brianne waits impatiently until the door finally opens. She follows Lindsey into the hotel room.

"Let's go to a club." She suggests.

"Okay, we'll go to a club." Lindsey giggles. She turns serious. "But does this have anything to do with your breakup with James?"

"What does that matter?" Brianne snaps. "Let's go!"

Lindsey sighs as she follows Brianne out of the hotel room. They walk into the elevators. Lindsey watches Brianne with worry. The girl looks seriously stressed out. And Lindsey has never seen so much sadness in anyone's eyes before. Brianne didn't even act like this when Dak dumped her.

The elevator opens and they walk into the lobby. They walk towards the front exit and into the outside area. Brianne motions to a taxi. The girls climb into the cab.

"Take us to the Mocca Lounge." Brianne tells the driver.

The driver nods before driving down the street. They finally arrive at the Mocca Lounge. Brianne gives the driver his money before following Lindsey out of the taxi. They walk into the large club.

Brianne immediately goes to the bar. She takes her fake ID out of her purse and hands it to the bartender. The bartender looks at the ID before handing it back to Brianne.

"What can I get you?" He asks.

"Wine." Brianne tells him. He pours some wine into a glass and hands it to her. Brianne quickly drinks the wine. She puts the glass on the table and looks at the bartender.

"Another, please." She says. The bartender pours some more wine into the glass and hands it to her. Brianne drinks the wine.

After about five drinks, Brianne is already wasted. She stands up and stumbles to the dance floor. Lindsey rushes over to her and grabs her arm.

"Let's dance!" Brianne shouts. She yells loudly and laughs as she dances.

"Brie, I think you need to go back to the hotel."

"Awww, you're no fun." Brianne says. She throws her arm around Lindsey's shoulders. Lindsey carefully helps her out the front door.

Lindsey motions to a taxi. She helps Brianne into the taxi before climbing into the taxi herself.

"We should throw a party." Brianne says happily. "That would be really fun."

"Brie, we can't throw a party at the hotel." Lindsey tells her. "We would get kicked out."

"We wouldn't." Brianne argues. "Have some fun!"

"I have fun." Lindsey says calmly. "But I don't want to get in trouble."

"We could invite the guys." Brianne says with a smile. "James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos. Then we could invite everyone else at the Palm Woods. The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Mr. Bitters, Stephanie, and , we could invite Gustavo and Kelly! What about Wayne Wayne?"

"We're not throwing a party, Brie." Lindsey says sternly. The taxi parks in front of the Chambrulay. Lindsey hands some money to the driver before helping Brianne out of the taxi. Brianne stumbles but Lindsey grabs her arm, holding her up. She helps Brianne into the building.

"Why is everything all blurry?" Brianne mutters.

"You drank too much." Lindsey says as they walk through the lobby. She leads Brianne into the elevator. The elevator finally opens and Brianne stumbles into the hallway.

Lindsey leads Brianne to her hotel room and knocks on the door. But no one answers.

Lindsey sighs in frustration and knocks again.

"Jessica, open this door right now!" She shouts.

"Um...Jessica went to the pool with Hilary."

Lindsey turns around to see Logan staring at her. Brianne squeals with excitement and stumbles over to Logan. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"Hi, Logie." She says happily. Logan looks at Lindsey with confusion.

"She got drunk again." Lindsey tells him. Logan frowns as he wraps his arms around Brianne's waist. "I don't want her to be alone right now."

"Hey, I'll take care of her." Logan says.

"Thanks." Lindsey says, smiling softly.

"No problem." Logan says before leading Brianne to his room. Carlos is laying on the bed closest to the window, staring at the TV screen.

"Hey, Spongebob is on!" Brianne says happily.

"Brie, lay down." Logan says softly, helping her over to the bed. Brianne groans as she lays down on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlos whispers harshly.

"She was drinking again." Logan says.

"Wow, this breakup with James has really messed her up." Carlos says, shaking his head.

"I know." Logan says, staring at Brianne. She is staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

"Where is the remote?" She asks.

"Um...Right here." Carlos says, holding the remote.

"Let's watch some hockey." Brianne says as she stumbles over to Carlos. "James loves hockey."

Logan and Carlos look at each other with worry. Brianne must really be upset about this breakup.

Brianne grabs the remote and punches random buttons on the remote. Carlos quickly grabs the remote from her.

"Here is the sports channel." He says, changing the channel. Luckily, a hockey game is playing on the screen.

"Sit down, Logie." Brianne says with a smile.

"Um...Okay?" Logan says, sitting next to Brianne.

Brianne snuggles closer to him.

"I think she likes you." Carlos says in a sing song voice.

"Shut up." Logan says in the same tone. He looks down at Brianne and realizes that she has passed out. Carlos sighs as he turns the TV off. Logan sighs as he stands up.

"Well, I'm going to the pool." Carlos says, standing up. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to stay here with Brianne." Logan says, staring at Brianne.

Carlos shrugs before walking out of the room. Logan lays down next to Brianne and stares at her. He strokes her cheek gently.

**With James **

James groans as he wakes up. He notices that Kendall is sitting on his bed, watching TV.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" Kendall asks him.

"Not really." James mutters. "I had a dream that me and Brianne were still together. I wish we were together in real life."

"I already told you, man." Kendall says calmly. "You and Brianne will end up back together."

"Brianne hates me now." James mutters. "How could we ever end up back together?"

Kendall sighs as he thinks about an answer to this question. James and Brianne need to get back together. But how can they make it happen?

"Um...You've just gotta find a way to apologize. Do something really special." He tells her.

James smiles weakly.

"You'll think of something." Kendall insists.

James sighs as he stares at the ceiling. He needs to get his Brie back. He loves her so much and he can't possibly live without her. He's going to get her back. He just needs to figure out how he's going to do it.

"Now let's talk about your parents."

Okay, he wasn't wanting to talk about that. He can't stand talking about his parents. Especially after they've broken so many promises to him.

"Kendall, I don't want..."

"I know! You don't want to talk about it." Kendall says. "But you need to, James. "

"What were you going to say?" James asks calmly.

"I think you should call them."

"I'll end up yelling at them." James says softly. "I don't want to yell at them."

"Just take deep breaths and stay calm." Kendall says calmly.

James takes a deep breath and grabs his phone from the bedside table. He dials his moms phone number. He wants to talk to her first. His dad is probably at work right now.

"Hello?"

"Um...Hi, mom. It's James."

"Hey, baby." Lucy says sweetly.

"The concert was really fun." James says.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it."

"It's fine." James says softly. He frowns when he hears his mom talking to someone in the background.

"I'll be there in a minute. I was just talking to my son." Lucy says before turning her attention back to James. "Baby, I've gotta go. I've got to see another patient."

"Okay." James says quietly. "Bye."

"Bye." Lucy says before hanging up. James decides to call his dad later. He puts the phone on his bedside table.

"What did your mom say?" Kendall asks him.

"We didn't really get to talk much." James says softly. "She had to take care of a patient."

"You can call her back." Kendall says in a comforting voice.

"Sure." James says quietly. "Yeah, I can call her back.."

He stands up and walks to the restroom. He grabs his lucky comb and begins coming his hair. He sniffles as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. He wants to talk to Brianne. Of course, she needs to forgive him before they can talk about anything. And right now, Brianne isn't talking to him.

James realizes that he deserves the silent treatment. He accused her of something that wasn't her fault. He knows that Dak kissed Brianne. She would never cheat on James. And he should've known that. It's just that he's so use to getting hurt and let down. Brianne wouldn't hurt him. He knew that. But James couldn't handle getting his heart broken again.

Maybe he should explain that to Brianne.

Will she give him a chance to explain?

Does he even deserve it?

James doesn't know, but he's gotta have Brianne back. He needs her in his life.

He feels so happy when he's with Brianne. He's not going to let her slip away from him.


	21. Forgiveness

The sun shines through the hotel room window. Brianne opens her eyes before closing them again. She has another huge hangover and the light really hurts her eyes. She looks around and realizes that Logan is sleeping next to her. His arm is wrapped around Brianne.

She whimpers as she sits up. She is seriously on the verge of crying again. She just broke up with the most amazing guy she has ever met and she has a huge migraine. She feels terrible.

She wants James back but she honestly doesn't know if he wants anything to do with her.

"Brie?"

Brianne looks at Logan who is staring at her with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sitting up. He wraps his arms around her.

Brianne sniffles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you need some aspirin?" Logan asks her. Brianne looks at him and nods. Logan gives her a gentle hug before standing up. He walks to the restroom. A few minutes later, he returns with a glass of water and some aspirin.

Brianne takes the aspirin and rinses it down with the water. She hands the glass to Logan who places it on the bedside table.

"We should start getting ready." Logan whispers."The plane leaves in an hour."

Brianne sighs as she stands up. Her eyes fill with tears once again. She knows that she won't be sitting next to James during this plane ride. Even though she really wants to. She misses his hugs and kisses. She misses being held by him.

She just wants him back.

She grabs a pink T shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black leather jacket. She walks to the restroom. A few minutes later, she walks out of the restroom.

"Let's wake Carlos up." Logan says with a smile. Carlos is laying face down on his bed. Logan grabs a pillow and starts hitting him with it. Brianne smiles weakly as she watches Logan hit Carlos with the pillow. She laughs when Carlos throws the pillow back at Logan.

"Don't do that!" He snaps as he climbs out of bed. Logan is laughing uncontrollably.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Brianne says softly. She walks to the front door and opens it. James and Kendall are standing in the doorway. James hand gently touches Brianne's as he walks past her. Brianne would have loved that feeling if they were still together. But it just makes Brianne want to cry right now.

And that's exactly what happens.

She bursts into tears as she rushes out of the room.

"Brie!" Logan calls out. "Are you okay?"

James watches as his girlfriend rushes out of the room. It breaks his heart to see her crying like that. He just wants to hold her in his arms and comfort her.

"Where is she going?" Carlos whispers.

"Where does she usually go when she's upset?" Kendall asks.

James shakes his head as he realizes something.

"No." He whispers.

"James? What's wrong?" Kendall asks him.

"She always drinks when she's upset." James says.

"She already got drunk yesterday. Now she's going to do it again?" Carlos asks in disbelief. James turns around to face him.

"She got drunk last night?" He asks softly.

"Yeah." Logan says calmly. "She was totally wasted."

James shakes his head as he leans against the wall. He slides down the wall and covers his face with his hands.

"It's all my fault." He says quietly. "If I hadn't accused her of cheating on me, then this would never have happened."

"James, you've gotta stop blaming yourself." Kendall says, sitting next to him.

"How can I not blame myself?" James says desperately. "She was doing so well."

"Let's just go and find her." Logan says softly.

"The plane leaves in an hour." James says.

"We have enough time." Carlos says. James and Kendall stand up. The four boys walk out of the hotel room.

"Boys? Where are you going?" Kelly asks them.

"We've gotta find Brianne." Carlos tells her. "We think that she went clubbing again."

"Really?" Kelly asks in surprise. "I thought she was getting over that."

"We've gotta find her." Kendall says.

"Just don't take too long." Kelly warns them.

"We won't!" Kendall says before following his friends down the hallway. A few minutes later,they arrive at the hotel lobby.

"Wait!" Logan says. "There are a lot of clubs in New York City."

"Jessica!" James says, grabbing her arm. "Which clubs does Brianne usually go to when she comes to New York?"

"The Mocca Lounge." Jessica tells him. "She always goes to the Mocca Lounge."

"Um...Thanks." James says before rushing out the front door. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan follow close behind. James motions for a cab. The four boys quickly climb into the taxi.

"Take us to the Mocca Lounge." Logan tells the driver. The driver begins driving down the street. The boys anxiously look out the window, hoping that Brianne isn't doing anything crazy. When they approach the Mocca Lounge, they notice a familiar blonde stumbling out of the club.

They watch with horror as she slowly falls to the ground. They climb out of the cab and rush over to her.

Brianne's skin has has turned pale and her skin is cold.

"Brie? Baby, wake up." James says, pulling her into a hug. He kisses her forehead gently. "Come on, Brie. "

"She needs an ambulance." Logan says, touching Brianne's cheek. "I think she has alcohol poisoning."

"How do you know?" James whispers tearfully.

"Look at her skin." Logan tells him. James looks down at Brianne and frowns when he notices that her skin has a bluish tint.

"Carlos, call an ambulance." Kendall says with panic in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Brie." James says tearfully. "I'm so sorry."

"James, she's going to be okay." Kendall says, staring at Brianne.

"Okay, the ambulance will be here soon." Carlos says as he sits next to Logan.

James sniffles as he hugs Brianne tightly.

**Five minutes later**

Tears roll down James cheeks as he watches the paramedics lift Brianne onto a stretcher. He tries to follow her but one of the paramedics holds him back.

"Are you related to her?" They ask him.

"I'm...her boyfriend." James says softly. He starts sobbing quietly. "Please...Just let me ride with her."

The paramedic looks at him apprehensively.

"Okay." He says.

"Thanks." James says before climbing into the ambulance. He sits next to Brianne and grabs her hand. He kisses it gently. "I'm here, Brie. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I love you so much."

It kills James to see the love of his life looking so weak and vulnerable.

"You're going to be okay, baby." He whispers. A few minutes later, the ambulances comes to a stop. When James climbs out of the ambulance, he realizes that they have arrived at the hospital. He tightens his grip on Brianne's hand as they walk into the emergency room.

"You can stay in the waiting room." A paramedic tells him. James nods as he walks into the waiting room. He collapses into one of the chairs and buries his face in his hands. Tears begin falling down his cheeks once again. He feels someone wrapping their arms around him in a hug. He looks up to see Kelly staring at him. He leans into her embrace and begins sobbing.

For the first time, Gustavo Rocque actually looks like he's going to cry. He may seem like a cold hearted man, but it breaks his heart when his loved ones are hurt. He really cares about Brianne. He may have acted like he couldn't stand the girl but he truly loves her.

He watches as James lets out a heart wrenching sob. He though that James was totally self absorbed but Gustavo is starting to change his mind about that. He has never seen James so upset before.

Kelly rubs James back in a comforting motion.

"Shhh." She whispers, running her hands through his hair.

"Wait...What are you going to do about our flight?" Jo asks her.

"I already cancelled our flight." Kelly says as she hugs James.

"Brianne Rocque?"

They look up to see a young doctor staring at them.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Samuels." She says with a smile.

"How is she?" Gustavo asks her.

"She is going to be fine." Doctor Samuels says. "We were able to pump her stomach. She's resting now."

"Can we see her?" Kelly asks quietly.

"Sure." Doctor Samuels says.

"James? Why don't you go and see her first?" Kelly says softly. James sniffles as he stands up. He follows Doctor Samuels down the hallway until they reach Brianne's room.

"This is her room." Doctor Samuels says as she opens the door. "Go on in."

"Thanks." James says quietly before walking into the room. Brianne is laying on the hospital bed with the blankets pulled up to her waist. She looks at him with surprise.

"Jay?" She whispers. James slowly walks over to her bed and sits down. He buries his face in her shoulder and begins sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry!" He sobs. Brianne frowns as she strokes his hair. She kisses his head gently.

"Jay, it's okay." She whispers.

"No, it's not!" James sobs. "I should have known that you would never cheat on me. It's just that I'm so use to getting my heart broken that I was expecting you to do the same thing!"

He lets out another heart wrenching sob. Brianne can feel her heart breaking upon hearing her boyfriends confession.

"Jay, look at me." She whispers. James sniffles as he looks up at her. His eyes are red and puffy from the tears that he had been crying.

Brianne rests her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." She says softly, stroking his cheeks. "I would never hurt you. I would never break your heart. You've gotta believe me, Jay."

"Please forgive me, Brie." James whimpers, resting his forehead against hers. "I need you."

Brianne giggles quietly.

"I forgive you." She says before pulling him into a passionate kiss. James slowly pulls away from the kiss with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that we're still together?" He says softly.

"Of course." Brianne says before pulling him into another kiss.

"Let's never fight like that ever again." James says, kissing her forehead.

"I was thinking the same thing." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. James smiles as he lays next to her. He pulls her into his arms.

Brianne smiles as she rests her head on his chest.

"Promise me that you won't drink anymore." He says softly. "Please don't drink again."

"I won't, Jay." Brianne says, grabbing his hand. James kisses her hand gently. Then he gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I just feel like I'm the reason that you're in here." James says sadly. Brianne shakes her head as she looks at him. Why would James think that?

"Hey, it's not your fault." She says, sitting up. "Don't ever think like that."

James can't believe that Brianne isn't mad at him. She was doing so well until they broke up.

"I'm serious, James." Brianne says sternly. "This is not your fault."

"I just don't understand." James says, looking at her. "How can you not blame me?"

"Because I love you." Brianne says, kissing his forehead. She looks down at him. "Wait a minute. Have you been using your crutches?"

James smiles nervously.

"Um...No?"

"James Diamond, we want your leg to heal! You need to stop walking on it." Brianne groans. "The concert is over, so you need to start using your crutches."

James chuckles quietly.

"Will you stop laughing?" Brianne asks in annoyance. James laughs harder and shakes his head.

"You're so cute when you get all worried like that." He laughs. Brianne rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair.

"It's not funny." She mutters as she lays next to him.

James wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'll start using my crutches."

"That's my boy." Brianne says before kissing him passionately She sighs as she rests her head on his chest.

"Jay?" She asks quietly.

"What is it, baby girl?" James asks her.

"I love you." Brianne whispers

James smiles happily.

"I love you too, Brie."


	22. Friends and family

Brianne looks around her hospital room with a tired look on her face. She can't wait to get out of here tomorrow. She can't handle being in one room for too long. She misses being with her friends and her boyfriend. They are all in the hospital cafeteria, while Brianne is stuck in this room.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Gustavo slowly walks into the room. Brianne looks at him with a smile on her face.

"So..." He says awkwardly.

"Um...Hi." Brianne says calmly.

"I'm...uh..." Gustavo stammers. He can't seem to find the words to say to Brianne. He always acts like he can't stand her, but he honestly likes her. He admitted that he likes the boys, so how hard can it be to admit that he likes his own niece?

"Look, Brianne, I know that I don't always act like the nicest man in the world, but I want you to know that I really..."

Brianne looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Like you." He says, continuing the sentence. Brianne smiles with satisfaction.

"I need you to do something else for me." She says, smirking.

"What else could you possibly want?" Gustavo says impatiently.

Brianne crosses her arms and smiles at him.

"Admit that you like James." She says.

"I already admitting that I like the dogs!" Gustavo shouts. Brianne rolls her eyes before shaking your head.

"Gustavo, you always act like James is a self absorbed pretty boy that reminds you of Matthew McConaughey " She says."You just need to admit that you were wrong about him."

Gustavo rolls his eyes. Brianne has been dating the boy for a month! How well could she possibly know him?

He notices the hopeful expression on her face.

"Okay! I was wrong about James, okay?" He says loudly.

"Was that so hard?" Brianne says in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Gustavo mutters. Brianne giggles quietly.

"What's up?" She asks him.

"I want a duet between you and Big Time Rush for their next album." Gustavo tells her. "And I want you and the dogs to help me write it."

Brianne looks at him with surprise.

"That is an awesome idea." She says with a smile. "Do you have any ideas yet?'

Gustavo sighs and nods slowly.

"I've got a title." He says calmly. "Us Against The World."

Brianne looks at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on her face. The title is awesome. It just needs some awesome lyrics.

She begins humming a melody. Gustavo listens to the song with a calm look on his face.

"It's us against the world." She sings softly. She gets a look of realization on her face. "I've got it!"

**(She sings "Us Against The World" by Mitchell Musso and Katelyn Tarver)**

"Impressive." Gustavo says, nodding. "What else do you got?"

Brianne rolls her eyes at her uncle's impatience.

"It takes time to write a song, Gustavo." She says. "Besides, weren't we going to let the guys help out?"

Gustavo groans silently. Sure, Kendall and James helped out with Shot In The Dark, but they used it when they were trying to get him out of their apartment. And they called it Snore In The Dark. The lyrics were like "And you snore in the dark and it's freaking us out." So is he really going to let them write another song?

"They better not mess this up." He mutters.

"Gustavo." Brianne says sternly.

"Sorry." Gustavo says quietly.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Brianne says. Jessica walks into the room, causing Gustavo to groan loudly. Gustavo always said that the boys annoyed him, but Jessica really gets on his nerves. She likes to fight him on his every word. Of course, Jessica has a few good qualities too. Like if someone messes with her friends, she will stick up for them. She may infuriate Gustavo sometimes, but she is always loyal to her friends. And Gustavo can't possibly hate that.

"What's up?" Jessica says as she collapses into the chair by Brianne's bed.

"Hey, Jess." Brianne says with a smile. Jessica smirks as she looks at Gustavo.

"Are you going to greet me too?"

"Whatever." Gustavo mutters.

"Be nice, Gustavo." Brianne says sternly.

"Hi, Jessica." Gustavo says calmly.

"That's the greeting I was looking for." Jessica says happily. She turns her attention back to Brianne. "When are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow." Brianne says.

"Thank goodness." Jessica says.

Brianne giggles in amusement.

""Hey, are the guys still in the cafeteria?" She asks.

"Yeah, Carlos is busy eating up all the brownies. He is addicted to those things now." Jessica says, shaking her head.

"And what is my boyfriend up to?"

"Staring at his reflection." Jessica says sarcastically. Brianne rolls her eyes. James is not that self absorbed. She knows him better than that.  
"Jessica..."

"Okay." Jessica says. "He's actually just sitting there, talking to Kendall and Logan."

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Jessica shouts.

"It's us!" Kendall says in annoyance.

"Come in, guys!" Brianne giggles. Kendall walks into the room with James, Carlos, and Logan. Brianne notices that Carlos is holding three brownies in his hands.

"These brownies are amazing." He says as he eats one of the brownies. He quickly eats the other two brownies.

"You couldn't share?" Jessica asks him.

"There are more in the cafeteria." Carlos tells her. Suddenly, Jessica stands up and rushes to the door.

"See you later!" Jessica says before running out of the room. Brianne smiles when James kisses her cheek. She is so happy to have him back. They were only broken up for about a day, but it seemed like forever. She is just glad that the breakup is over.

"I've missed you." She whispers, pulling him into a kiss.

"I've missed you more." James whispers, kissing her again.

"Gustavo has something to tell you guys." Brianne says, running her hands through James hair.

"What?" The Big Time Rush guys say in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Gustavo whispers.

"The duet!" Brianne says. The boys look at them with confusion.

"Oh yeah!" Gustavo says. "Dogs, I want to write a duet for Brianne and Big Time Rush. And you dogs are going to write it. With Brianne's help, of course."

"Kendall, remember when we wrote Shot In The Dark?" James says with a laugh.

"Please don't stay another moment! We don't wanna hear more words spoken!" Kendall and James sing together.

"Stop!" Gustavo shouts. "Just stop!"

Kendall and James stop singing and stare at Gustavo with nervous smiles on their faces.

"You dogs need to take this seriously! Brianne already wrote the first verse. Now we just need to write the rest!" Gustavo tells them.

The boys look at each other with nervous expressions. Gustavo usually writes all of their songs. They don't know how to write a song by themselves.

Brianne notices their discomfort and smiles.

"Guys, I'm going to help you." She says.

"Okay." The boys say in unison.

**Songs:**

**Us Against The World-Mitchell Musso and Katelyn Tarver**


	23. Protecting Me

Everyone in apartment 2J has gone to sleep for the night. They got back from New York City today so they are all pretty exhausted.

James groans softly when he feels slight pressure on his stomach. He opens his eyes to find Brianne straddling his waist. A confused smile appears on his face.

He rests his hand on the small of her back.

"Brie, it's ten at night. You should be asleep like the rest of us." He says softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here because you and me are going to a party." Brianne says, kissing him. "I needed to wake you up."

"Brie, Mrs. Knight isn't going to let us go to a party." James says, grabbing her hand. He kisses it gently.

"I already talked to Mrs. Knight." Brianne says with a smile. "She told us to have fun."

"But I'm tired."James whines.

"Come on! What happened to my Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood?" Brianne asks, massaging his shoulders.

James closes his eyes and sighs in satisfaction.

Brianne giggles when she sees how relaxed James looks.

"Keep doing that." James whispers softly.

"So will you come to the party with me?" Brianne asks as she massages his shoulders.

James looks at her apprehensively.

"Please?" Brianne says in a baby voice.

"Okay." James says quietly. Brianne squeals as she kisses him passionately.

"Shhh!" James whispers, motioning to Kendall. He is fast asleep in his own bed.

Brianne climbs off of James and walks to the door.

"Get changed." She tells him. James is wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top.

She watches as James grabs his crutches and stands up.

"Fine." James says as he walks to his closet. He tries to be as quiet as possible while he looks through his clothes. He finally grabs a pair of jeans and a red T shirt.

He follows Brianne out of the room. He kisses her cheek before limping to the restroom, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he walks out of the restroom. He puts his crutches against the wall before pulling Brianne into a hug, kissing her head gently.

Brianne wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

She stands with her back resting against the wall.

James chuckles as he rests his forehead against hers.

"What are you laughing at?" Brianne asks him.

"You're shorter than me." James says with a laugh. "It's cute."

"Jay, I think everyone is shorter than you." Brianne giggles.

"Whatever." James laughs. "Let's go to the party that _you _convinced me to go to."

Brianne looks at James tired face. There are circles under his eyes, so she feels kind of bad for waking him up. But this party is going to be really fun, and Brianne wants to enjoy it with James. She loves spending time with him.

"Let's go." She says happily. James grabs his crutches and follows her out of the apartment.

**Twenty minutes later**

They arrive at a large mansion. There are people all over place. Inside and outside! Seriously, this place is too crowded.

"Brie, who's party is this?" James asks her

"Remember Hilary's boyfriend Jason?" Brianne asks him.

"Yeah!" James says as they step out of the car.

"This is his party." Brianne says as they walk into the mansion.

"How many people are here?" James asks in disbelief.

"I think he invited about fifty people." Brianne tells him. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. She stares into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asks him.

"Pepsi?"

"Of course." Brianne whispers. She kisses his cheek before walking to the kitchen.

"James? What are you doing here?"

James turns around to see Carlos walking towards him. He looks at Carlos with confusion.

"Brianne invited me."

"I"m here with Jessica." Carlos says.

"Yeah, I woke up and Brianne was all "James, let's go to this party!" James laughs.

"Okay." Carlos says with a smile. "See you!"

He walks to the living room.

"Here is your Pepsi." Brianne says, handing a glass to him. James smiles as he takes a sip of the drink.

"Thanks." He says. Brianne kisses him passionately.

"Wow." Someone laughs. "I had no idea that we caused this much damage."

James and Brianne look at each other with confusion. That voice sound awfully familiar but they aren't really sure who it is.

They turn around to find Wayne Wayne staring at them with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Brianne asks him.

"I'm signed with Hawk Records now." Wayne Wayne tells her. "Hawk and I wanted to make sure that you couldn't do the concert. So we followed you to the park and tried to run you off the street."

"You and Hawk did this to him?" Brianne ask angrily.

"Yeah." Wayne Wayne says. "But that apparently didn't stop you from performing that concert."

"That's right." James says angrily. "It didn't."

"I'll take care of this, baby." Brianne says softly.

"No! Let me handle it!" James says as he puts his crutches against the wall. He steps closer to Wayne Wayne.

"You know, that was really low. Even for you." He says.

"What are you going to do about it?" Wayne Wayne asks him.

"Wanna find out?" James asks as he raises his fist. Brianne watches them with worry. She has to stop this before it gets too bad. She steps between the two boys. She puts one hand on James chest and the other on his cheek. She strokes his cheek in a comforting motion.

"Jay, just let it go." She whispers.

"Yeah, Jay." Wayne Wayne says with a smirk. "Listen to your trashy girlfriend."

"Oh, excuse me?" Brianne says, turning around to face him. James may have looked angry before, but he looks infuriated now. No one talks about Brianne like that.

"Just stay out of this, princess." Wayne Wayne says, pushing her out of the way. He pushes her too hard and she falls to the ground. Brianne gasps when she feels pain in her right ankle.

"Brie!" James says, kneeling next to his girlfriend. He kisses her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle hurts." Brianne whimpers.

"Shhh." James whispers, kissing her cheek. "It's okay."

"You are both pathetic." Wayne Wayne says, shaking his head.

"You've really done it now." James says as he stands up. He raises his fist and punches Wayne Wayne across the face.

Brianne slowly stands up and walks over to the boys. She stands in front of James.

Wayne Wayne raises his fist and tries to punch James, but ends up hitting Brianne instead.

Brianne touches her cheek. Her eyes well up with tears.

Suddenly, James grabs Wayne Wayne by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever hit Brianne again, I will ruin your life." He says menacingly. Wayne Wayne glares at him before walking away.

"What happened?" Carlos asks as he walks over to them. He gasps when he sees the huge bruise that is forming on Brianne's cheek. James touches the bruise gently, staring at Brianne with worry.

"Wayne Wayne showed up." He says calmly. "We were about to start fighting, but Brianne tried to stop it. Wayne Wayne was going to hit me, but he got Brianne instead."

"Wayne Wayne is at this party?" Jessica screams.

"Yeah." James says.

"When I find him..." Jessica says, shaking her head. She smirks. "You know what? I am going to find him. Where did he go?"

"The living room." James tells her.

Jessica turns around and walks to the living room.

James kisses Brianne's forehead gently.

"Brie, I am so sorry." He whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Brianne says weakly. She whimpers when pain shoots through her cheek and ankle.

"Let's go home." James says, hugging her tightly. "We'll put some ice on it."

They jump when they hear a loud shriek coming from the living room.

They walk to the living room. Wayne Wayne is sitting on the floor, holding his cheek. Jessica is standing in front of him. She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a standing position.

"Do you want to apologize for hurting my best friend?" She asks in a strangely calm voice.

"I'm sorry for hurting your best friend." Wayne Wayne says nervously.

"That's what I thought." Jessica says before walking away.

Brianne whimpers as she buries her face in James shoulder.

"Shhh." James whispers. "It''s okay."

"Jay, it really hurts." Brianne whimpers.

"I'm going to take care of it, baby." James whispers.

"Let's just go home." Jessica says calmly. James grabs his crutches and limps out of the house. Brianne whimpers as she follows him to her car.

"I'll drive, baby girl." James says as he gets into the drivers seat. He puts his crutches in the backseat. Brianne climbs into the front passengers seat and touches her cheek. James clenches his jaw as he puts the key in the ignition. He drives down the street in silence.

He takes one hand off the wheel and grabs Brianne's hand.

**Twenty minutes later**

He drives into the Palm Woods parking lot.

James and Brianne step out of the car. James grabs his crutches from the backseat. He notices that Brianne is limping so he hands the crutches to her.

"Here." He says softly.

"Jay, you need these." Brianne says quietly.

"You need them right now." James says as they walk into the Palm Woods lobby. They walk into the elevator.

James frowns as he touches the bruise on Brianne's cheek. Her cheek has turned black and blue.

"I can't believe that he did this to you." James whispers. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The elevator opens and they step into the hallway.

They walk into apartment 2J.

James immediately leads Brianne into the living room. He helps her sit down. He grabs a pillow and puts it on the coffee table. He lifts Brianne's leg onto the pillow. He walks to the kitchen and grabs two ice packs from the fridge. He walks back into the living room. He places an ice pack on her ankle.

"Hold this on your cheek." He says, handing the other pack to her. Brianne sniffles as she holds the ice pack to her bruised cheek.

James wraps his arms around Brianne, hugging her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Brie." He whispers.

"Jay, don't worry about it." Brianne says softly. James responds by tightening his grip around her.

"I'm going to get some gauze for your ankle." He says, standing up. He walks to the restroom. Hr grabs some gauze before walking back to the living room.

He takes the ice pack off of her ankle. Then he takes some gauze and begins wrapping it around her ankle.

He places the ice pack back on her ankle.

"I am really sorry, Brie." He says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Jay, stop apologizing." Brianne says quietly. "Why are you always blaming yourself for everything?"

"I don't know." James says, shrugging. "I guess I'm just too over protective of the ones I care about. And whenever they get hurt, I feel like I could've done something to protect them."

"Jay." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can't always protect everyone. Sometimes things happen that you can't control."

"Brie, what if I could've stopped a lot of things? What if I could've stopped my parents from splitting up?"

Brianne stares him with shock. She can't believe that James is talking like this.

"Jay, don't ever talk like that." She says sternly. "Your parents did not split up because of you. Their marriage just wasn't working out. They were having problems, Jay. But you didn't cause those problems."

"Brie, maybe my dad started avoiding me because he blamed me for their problems. Maybe he couldn't stand to be around me."

"James Diamond, you can't keep blaming yourself." Brianne tells him. She reaches over to grab his hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Brie, let's talk about something else." James says quietly. "How is your cheek and ankle feeling?"

Brianne sighs quietly. She isn't going to force James to talk about it. But she hates when James blames himself for things that aren't even his fault. He was two years old! He couldn't stop his parents from breaking up! He was just a little kid.

"They hurt." She says, removing the ice pack from her face. James frowns as he touches her cheek.

"If Wayne Wayne ever comes near you again..." He mutters quietly.

"Jay, he's not worth it."Brianne whispers.

"Your whole cheek is bruised up!" James says as he stares at her cheek.

"If I hadn't gotten in the way, he would've hit you." Brianne tells him. James stares at her in disbelief.

"Brie, I could've handled it."

"You have a broken leg." Brianne tells him. James shakes his head as he touches her cheek.

"I can't believe that you took the punch for me." He says. "Don't do that anymore."

"Jay..."

"I'm serious." James says sternly. "Let me handle it."

Brianne shakes her head. James is way too independent for someone that is only seventeen years old. He needs to be protected too.

"James, you're going to be there for me and I'm going to do the same for you." She tells him. James is totally silent as he listens to his girlfriend. Brianne rests her hand on his cheek and turns his head so that he is looking at her. She kisses him softly.

James smiles as he deepens the kiss.

"Don't ever blame yourself anymore." Brianne says, kissing him again. She starts to pull away but James pulls her back into the kiss.

"I'll try." He whispers before kissing her again.

**A/N: Wayne Wayne was such a jerk in this chapter. But I loved the James and Brianne moments. :)**


	24. Distractions

"Jay, that hurts." Brianne whines as James holds an ice pack to her bruised cheek. Even something as small as an ice pack is causing her pain. James has to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her still. He chuckles as Brianne lets out a pained squeak. He isn't laughing at her pain, but at how cute she is acting.

"Brie, do you want this bruise to go away?" He asks her.

"Yes, but you're making it hurt worse." Brianne whimpers. She grabs his hand and pulls it away from her face. She takes the ice pack out of his hand and places it on the counter. Then she returns her attention to James who is staring at her with a smirk on his face. Brianne doesn't know what James is thinking so she slaps his stomach and glares at him, causing the boy to laugh.

"It's not funny, jerk." She says, crossing her arms.

"Awww, you don't mean that." James says cutely as he wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead. Brianne keeps her arms crossed, but buries her face in James shoulder. She smiles softly as she pulls away from the hug. James looks too adorable today. He is wearing a pair of jeans, a blue and white tie die T shirt, and a grey jacket. And Brianne absolutely adores the smile that is on his face. Every time he smiles, Brianne wants to kiss him passionately. And that's what she does. She rests her hands behind his head and pulls him into a kiss. She slowly deepens the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck.

James lifts her onto the counter and pulls her back into the kiss.

"Am I going to have to watch you two kiss every time I walk into the kitchen?" Katie asks as she approaches the refrigerator. Brianen giggles as she places her hands on James shoulders.

"Yeah." James says with a smirk. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"I don't have a crush on you!" Katie retorts before walking out of the kitchen, a Coca Cola in her hand. James carefully lifts Brianne of the counter. He kisses her uninjured cheek.

"She so has a crush on me." He whispers. Brianne shakes her head as she rests her hands on his "Washboard" abs.

"You're mine." She says, kissing him softly. "Remember that."

"I'm all yours."James whispers, resting his forehead against hers. Brianne wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. She smiles softly when she feels James wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on." James whispers, leading her into the living room. "Every one else went to the pool, so you and I are going to spend the day alone."

"Together, right?" Brianne asks as James sits on the couch and pulls her onto his lap.

"Of course." James whispers, kissing her forehead.

"So I get you all to myself?" Brianne asks slowly.

"Uh huh." James says with a smile. Brianne squeals as she kisses him passionately, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa! Calm down." James says, wrapping one arm around her waist. Brianne stands up and walks behind the couch. She stands behind James and begins massaging his shoulders. James leans his head back so that he can look at his girlfriend.

"You love doing that, don't you?" He says.

"I love spoiling you." Brianne says as she rubs his shoulders. He sighs as he relaxes. "And that's what I plan on doing today. So just tell me what you want."

James realizes that he does feel kind of hungry, so a snack would be kind of nice.

"A pudding cup?"

"Anything for my baby." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. She limps to the kitchen and returns to the living room a few minutes later with a pudding cup and spoon in her hands. She hands the pudding cup and spoon to James, before continuing to rub his shoulders.

"Brie, you're the one with a bruised cheek and sprained ankle, yet you want to spend the day taking care of me?"

"It'll distract me from the pain." Brianne says. She runs her hands through his hair. She is amazed at how soft his hair is. It's times like this that she is grateful that he uses so many hair products. And she loves his hairstyle too. It's kind of long (But not too long) and makes James look so cute.

She watches as James places the empty pudding cup on the coffee table, along with the spoon. She smiles as she moves to sit next to him on the couch.

"Lay down." She says.

"Why?" James asks as he lays down. Brianne straddles his waist and rests her hands on his cheeks, leaning down to kiss him softly. She squeals when James wraps his arms around her waist, causing her to collapse on top of him. She frowns as she rests her head on his chest.

"I wasn't done kissing you yet." She mutters. James shakes with laughter as he strokes her hair. He uses one elbow to prop himself up and grabs a pillow from behind him. He places the pillow under his head before laying back down. Suddenly, Brianne sits up, still straddling his waist. James smiles up at her and strokes her cheek. He pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, running his fingers down her cheek.

Brianne bites the inside of her cheek before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"You're so cute." She says in a baby voice.

"You're cuter."

"No, you are."

"No, you are!"

"James Diamond, don't argue with me." Brianne says sternly, before a smile appears on her face. James crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Brianne giggles as she pulls his arms away from his chest. She tugs at his arms, attempting to pull him into sitting position, but James is having none of that.

"You're still cuter." He argues quietly. Branne uses all of her strength to pull him upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him from falling onto his back.

"Alright, you got me up." James laughs. "Now what?"

"This." Brianne says, kissing him passionately.

"Is that all we're gonna do today?" James asks her. Brianne looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why? Don't you like kissing me?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." James says before kissing her again. This time, the kiss is deeper. James wraps his arms around Brianne's waist,making sure that she doesn't fall. He is still thinking about what Gustavo and Brianne's mom are going to say when they hear about what happened last night. His friends and Mrs. Knight know about it. They were shocked that Wayne Wayne had the nerve to hurt Brianne like that. And Logan had mentioned pressing charges, despite Brianne telling him that they don't need to do that.

"Ow." Brianne whimpers when she feels pain shoot through her ankle. James stares at her with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"My ankle hurts." Brianne says softly. James helps Brianne into a proper sitting position and grabs the pillow that was previously under his head. He puts it on the coffee table and places Brianne's ankle on it.

"For the rest of the day, I'm taking care of you. Not the other way around, okay?"

"I just wanted to make this day special." Brianne says quietly. "I wanted to make your day really amazing."

"Brie, this day is amazing because you're here with me. " James says as he kneels on the floor in front of her. He rests a hand on her knee. "Just let me take care of you, okay?"

Brianne has never felt so disappointed. Well, there was that one time when she didn't win the award for Choice Female Vocalist at the Teen Choice Awards. That was a pretty big let down for her, but this is just as disappointing. James is always taking care of her and she just wanted to return the favor. But Wayne Wayne just had to go and ruin everything. She knew that he was bad news when Logan told her that he had almost gotten Kendall kicked out of the band, but she had no idea that he would go this far. He broke James leg and bruised Brianne's face and ankle.

"Fine." She mutters. James kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her.

"Speaking of songs, we still need to finish the duet." She tells him. She has been working on the song with the boys, but she and James have been working on it alone too. They'll get together while the other guys go to the pool and work on the song. It's coming along very nicely too. Brianne just hopes that Gustavo will like it. It's called "Us Against The World."

James stares at the purple notebook that is laying by Brianne's feet before grabbing it. He turns the the pages until he finds Us Against The World. He stares the page for a moment before handing it to Brianne. He sighs as he leans back in the couch.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're going to write the song, we're going to need a pen."

"Oh!" James says as he grabs a pen off the coffee table.

"Use your brain, honey." Brianne giggles before looking at the page. She tries to think of the right lyrics for this song, but she finds that her mind has gone totally blank. Which is weird, because that doesn't happen very often.

"Stupid writers block." She mutters under her breath. She looks at James desperately. "Jay, help me."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're desperate." James chuckles, earning a slap on the head from his girlfriend.

"Just help me finish the song." Brianne says firmly. James looks at the song thoughtfully.

"Um...Hey, I've got it!" James says as he writes something on the page.

"Great." Brianne mutters. "My boyfriend is a better songwriter than me."

Her frustration fades away when James kisses her cheek. That boy has a way of making her feel better. There's just something about him that cheers her up and makes her happy.

"Look." James says, handing the notebook back to her.

Brianne reads the new lyrics that James has added to the song.

"You are awesome." Brianne says, smiling as she leans over to kiss his cheek. "Now we've just got to finish it."

"Just repeat the chorus after that."

Brianne smiles as she writes the chorus down once again. Then she stares at the now completed song. Yeah. there is no way that Gustavo won't love this. It's an awesome song and Brianne can't wait to perform it. Gustavo is supposedly going to arrange for them to perform at some carnival at the beach in a few weeks.

"And now that the song is written..." Brianne says as she crawls onto his lap. She wraps one arm around his shoulders and uses her other hand to stroke his cheek. She stands up and grabs James hand, pulling him up too. She grabs the stereo remote and turns the stereo on.

"Dance with me." She says as she rests one hand on his shoulder. James wraps an arm around her waist and uses his other hand to hold Brianne's hand that isn't resting on his shoulder.

**_("Worldwide" by Big Time Rush)_**

James dips Brianne backwards before pulling her close to him once again.

"I was actually with Gustavo when he wrote this song." He whispers, resting his forehead against hers. "And I was thinking of you the whole time."

Brianne's eyes fill with tears upon hearing her boyfriends sweet words.

"Really?" She asks tearfully.

"Yeah." James whispers, kissing her nose.

**_("Worldwide" continues)_**

"Brie, I love every second that I'm with you." James whispers in her ear. "You comfort me when I'm sad...Brie, you have done so much for me and I can't thank you enough."

"Jay, stop." Brianne says, touching his cheek. "James, I was an alcoholic before I met you. Jay, you saved my life. If it weren't for you, I would still be on my dangerous downward spiral."

"I love you, Brie." James says, shrugging. "I wouldn't let you to do that to yourself. You deserve better than that. You are better than that."

After so many failed relationships, Brianne never thought that she would ever find "The One."  
But now that she has James, she is starting to change her mind. Maybe she has found her happy ending. James really is different than all the other guys. He actually cares about her.

And she couldn't ask for anything better.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story in, like, two weeks. I had a little bit of Writers Block for this, but it's all better now! And check out my new story Life Changing. It's full of angst and drama**

**Anyways... Review? It would make me really happy.**

**Songs: **

**Nothing Even Matters-Big Time Rush**

**Us Against The World-Mitchell Musso and Katelyn Tarver**

**Worldwide-Big Time Rush**


	25. Sticks and Stones

Brianne links her arm with James as they walk into Rocque Records, the rest of the band following close behind. They are suppose to present the new song to Gustavo today and the guys, and Brianne, are rather nervous. They all worked hard on it, but considering that the guys don't have any songwriting experience, they aren't too sure of what their music producer is going to say about their creation.

And Brianne also forgot to cover up the bruise on her cheek, so Gustavo is definately going to notice that. Not that Brianne wants him to, but it's going to happen. So she might as well get used to the idea. She's use to Gustavo's screaming, so today shouldn't be any different.

When they walk into the studio, Gustavo is sitting in his usual place by the sound mixer that is right outside of the recording booth. Kelly is sitting in the chair next to him. Neither of them seems to be aware that the teens have walked into the room. Brianne also notices that Walter is sitting on the other side of Gustavo. The two music producers are actually really good friends. Since Walter has Brianne signed to his record company, and Gustavo has Big Time Rush, they usually work on Brianne Rocque/Big Time Rush duets and concerts together.

"Hello!" Brianne says in a sing song voice, causing the three adults in the room to turn around. They seem perfect calm, until their calm expressions turn to shock and worry as they stare at the bruise on Brianne's cheek. Well, Kelly and Walter look worried, but Gustavo looks nothing short of infuriated. Brianne always tells him that he should take anger management classes, but he insists that he doesn't need them.

"What happened?" Walter asks as he approaches her. James and Brianne look at each other with anxiety, before looking at Carlos. The shorter boy quickly jumps to their rescue.

"James, Brianne, and I actually went to a party last night. Wayne Wayne was there and he tried to hit James, but Brianne got between them and Wayne Wayne punched her."

Gustavo immediately jumps out of his seat, his face turning bright red.

"WHAT?" He shouts.

"Wayne Wayne would've hit James if I hadn't stepped in." Brianne says, grabbing her boyfriends hand. Gustavo moves his gaze from Brianne to James, glaring at the boy.

"So this is your fault." He says in a low voice. James crosses his arms and looks at Gustavo with a confused expression. He doesn't understand why Gustavo is saying that it's his fault.

"Gustavo..." Brianne says, resting her hand on James arm.

"I should have known that you had something to do with this." Gustavo says as he steps closer to James. "And I should have know better than to let my niece date someone like you. You're no better than your screwed up family!"

Everyone in the room becomes silent, including Gustavo, and they notice the stricken look that has appeared on James face. They have never seen such hurt on anyone's face before. And they don't just feel sympathy for their friend, they feel anger at the man that said those hurtful words.

Gustavo felt regret as soon as he finished speaking. He knows that James hasn't had the easiest life and he doesn't know where he got the nerve to say something so horrible. And he knows that it wasn't James fault that Brianne got hurt. James loves Brianne. Gustavo can see that when they are together. The way James always keeps his arms around Brianne protectively. When Brianne is upset, James is the first one to go after her. How could Gustavo blame James for Briannes injuries?

"Um...I've gotta go." James says before turning around and walking out of the room.

"James, wait!" Kendall says as he follows his friend out of the room.

Carlos has never felt so angered before. He's always the adventurous one that wants to think happy thoughts about kittens, but he feels like he might explode with anger at any moment. He has to get out of there before he takes it out on someone. So he quickly turns around and walks out of the room.

Logan glares at Gustavo and wraps his arms around Brianne's waist, hugging her from behind. His face softens as he whispers in her ear.

"We'll talk to him."

Then he turns around and walks out of the studio.

"You went too far this time." Kelly tells Gustavo before walking out of the room. The only people left in the room are Gustavo, Walter, and Brianne, who looks absolutely enraged. She isn't about to let Gustavo talk to James like that. That tears it! She's going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Walter, can I talk to Gustavo alone?" She asks. Her voice is calm, yet her face is full of anger. Walter gets the message and walks out of the room. Then Brianne begins speaking once again.

"Look, I know that you have anger issues. but you couldn't have tried to control it this time? Seriously, what were you thinking?" She asks her uncle. Gustavo actually looks like he feels guilty. Brianne is happy that he feels guilty. He should feel guilty after he said something so horrible to James.

"I'm not sure if you really understand his situation, so I'll explain it to you again. His mom _abandoned_ him when he was only two years old. He was practically a baby! He grew up without his mom. After she left, his dad pretty much ignored him. When he was little, his dad would dump him off on some babysitter. When he got older, he was either alone or at a friends house most of the time. Don''t you think that deserves a little sympathy?" Brianne asks in disbelief. "James has been hurt so many times, and I can't believe that you would say something like that. He already knows that his family is screwed up. He doesn't need you to remind him of everything that he has been through!"

"Brianne..." Gustavo says tiredly.

"Let me finish!" Brianne says. "It was my idea to go to that party. James wanted to stay home and get some sleep, but I insisted on going. So if you're going to get angry at someone, get angry at me."

"Brianne, I'm not..."

"I'm still talking." Brianne tells him. "Like or not, I love him. I love him so much and I was really hoping that you would accept that. But even if you don't, it's not going to change how I feel about him. I'm going to love him anyway. You don't know him like I do, okay? And don't tell me that you've known him longer. I know that! But I know a side of him that he refuses to show anyone else. All you've ever noticed is the shallow, self absorbed pretty boy, but there is more to him than that. He's sweet, caring, strong, and protective. Let's not forget to mention that he saved my life. Gustavo, before I met James, I was an alcoholic. But he helped me to stop drowning myself in alcohol. You should be thanking him! If it weren't for James, I would still be on my downward spiral, or worse!"

Her anger slowly turns to hurt and sadness.

"James is never going to be able to forget what you said. He was already hurt enough, but I think you finally broke him. I hope you're happy." She says before walking out of the room.

Gustavo feels even worse than before. Everything that Brianne said was true. He should've tried to keep his temper under control, instead of taking it out on James. He just gets so protective of Brianne and she's been hurt so many times. He was expecting James to be no different than the other guys. Now he is starting to realize that he was wrong. James loves Brianne, and love is something that past boyfriends never really gave her. Honestly, Gustavo is happy that Brianne found someone like James. Although the boy can be a little shallow and self absorbed sometimes, he really does have a soft and caring side. He doesn't show that side of himself often, but Gustavo knows that this side of james does exist.

He just wishes that he could take back what he said.

**Meanwhile**

"Guys, just let me talk to him." Kendall whispers to Carlos and Logan. The boys are currently walking down the hallway in search of their best friend. Carlos and Logan stop walking and stare at Kendall with sadness. All of their previous anger at Gustavo is gone by now and all that's left is worry for James.

Kendall gives them a reassuring smile before continuing to walk down the hallway. He is starting to wonder if he'll ever find James. Well, until he hears sniffling coming from the closet. He slowly opens the door to find James sitting on the floor, his kneels pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Kendall can see that his cheeks are stained with tears.

"Hey." He whispers as he sits next to the boy. James looks away and Kendall rests his hand on the boys shoulder. James doesn't say a single word to his best friend.

"James, talk to me." He says desperately.

"I knew that Gustavo didn't like me, but I didn't think that he would take it this far." James says quietly.

"He didn't mean it." Kendall says, wrapping his arm around James shoulders. "You know Gustavo! Sometimes he lets his anger get the best of him."

"But did he have to bring my family into this? He knows everything has has happened to me and yet he still had the nerve to say something like that?" James asks, his voice breaking.

"James, we all know what you've been through. Gustavo knows! Sometimes people say hurtful things when they're angry."

"I know that I'm not better than my parents." James says softly. "Maybe Gustavo's right about that."

"James, don't say that. You're way better than they have ever been." Kendall says, giving his friend a gentle squeeze. "Don't ever put yourself down like that."

"And he should know that I would never purposely let Brie get hurt. I wanted to stop Wayne Wayne from hitting her, but it happened before I could even respond. If I could've done something to protect Brie, I would have. But I couldn't. I just wish that Gustavo understood that."

"He knows." Kendall says. "He just doesn't want to admit it."

Now he has both arms wrapped around his friend, trying to provide as much comfort as possible. He still feels incredibly angry at Gustavo, but he has cooled down a little bit.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Kendall says. The door opens to reveal Brianne, who looks very concerned as she walks into the closet, closing the door behind her.

"Could I talk to him alone?" She asks Kendall.

"Sure." Kendall says. He hugs James one last time before walking out of the closet, closing the door behind him. After Kendall is gone, Brianne sits next to James and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Jay, I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"Don't worry about it." James says, kissing her forehead. "You're not the one that said it."

Brianne lifts her head off of James shoulder and stares at her boyfriend, who's cheeks are stained with tears. His eyes still hold a few unshed tears, but he seems to have calmed down a little bit.

"Jay, I didn't know that Gustavo was going to say that." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "I thought that he would take it out on me."

"I don't want him to take it out on you." James says calmly. "I would rather have him taking it out on me instead."

"James, he hurt you. I _hate _when people hurt you." Brianne says wrapping her arms around him. By now, she is on the verge of tears herself.

"Brie," James says, grabbing her hand. He kisses it gently. "It's...It's okay. I'm...over it."

"Jay, you don't sound like you're over it." Brianne says softly, moving to sit in front of him. She rests her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. Noticing that James is no longer looking at her, she rests both hands on his cheeks, turning his head so that he is looking at her. She rests her forehead against his and stares into his hazel eyes, which are filled with tears. Usually, James laughs at Gustavo's bursts of anger, but it isn't like that today. Gustavo usually gets angry at really stupid things, but today was really serious. He crossed the line at "Screwed up family." Brianne tries to ignore the anger that she is feeling as she pulls James into a kiss. Then she wraps her arms around him, holding him close to her.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." James whispers back, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder.

"Jay, nothing that Gustavo says will _ever _change how I feel about you." Brianne says, holding onto him. "It isn't your fault that I got hurt."

"Brie, I know that." James says quietly. "But why would Gustavo say that?'

"Well," Brianne says as she pulls away from the hug. "Gustavo won't admit this, but he's _really _protective of me. I'm thinking that maybe he's concerned about me being in another relationship. You know, considering my past relationships."

"So he was just worried about you?"

"I think so." Brianne says, kissing him softly. Then she kisses his cheek.

She stands up and reaches for his hand. James grabs her hand and stands up. He sighs as he pulls her into a hug, kissing her head. Brianne smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Maybe you should talk to Gustavo." She says. "I think that I knocked some sense into him."

"What did you do?" James laughs as they walk out of the closet.

"We had a good talk." Brianne says with a smirk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carlos asks as he walks over to them.

"I'm better now." James says calmly. He turns around and takes Brianne's hands in his. He kisses her passionately. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to him now."

"Okay." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"Talk to who?" Logan asks.

"Gustavo!" James says as he walks down the hallway. He takes a deep breath as he approaches the door to the recording studio He slowly opens the door and walks into the room. Gustavo is sitting in his chair, looking stressed out. Actually, he looks more stressed out than he usually does.

"Um..." James says awkwardly. Gustavo slowly turns to look at the boy, guilt filling his eyes.

"James..." He says calmly. "Sit down."

James slowly sits in the chair next to Gustavo. He plays with the sleeves of his light blue hoodie. He lets out a soft sigh.

"Look...I didn't mean what I said." Gustavo says carefully. "I should've known better than to say something like that. Especially after knowing what you've been through."

"Why did you say that?" James asks quietly.

"I was just..." Gustavo says. "I don't know."

He sighs loudly.

"I'm really...protective of Brianne. She has been hurt many times and I just don't want her to get hurt again. So when you dogs told me what happened, my first instinct was to take it out on you.'

"Gustavo, I would never hurt Brie. " James says, shaking his head. "I love her."

"I know that." Gustavo says calmly. "I see the way you two look at each other. It's so obvious that you're both in love with each other. But you have to promise me something, okay?"

"What?" James asks him.

"Don't break her heart." Gustavo says. "Be there for her, but never hurt her."

James smiles softly.

"I promise."

"I'm really sorry for what I said." Gustavo tells him. "I hope that you'll forgive me."

James smiles again, much to Gustavo's relief. He is happy to know that James doesn't hate him. James is a really good kid, despite his obsession with his appearance.

"I forgive you." James says with a smile.

Gustavo sighs in relief.

"Good to know."


	26. Friends Again

Brianne squeals as she falls onto her back, being held down by her boyfriend. James and Brianne are currently having a wrestling match on the living room floor. It seems like James is winning right now, but Brianne has a plan. She gets a smirk on her face and carefully removes her arms from James grip. Then she places her hands behind his head and pulls him into a kiss. She begins kissing his jawline and neck, watching as he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers. After seeing how relaxed James is, Brianne takes the opportunity to roll them over so that she is on top. She pins his arms down, just like he had done with her. She giggles at James disbelieving expression.

"Hey, you cheated." He says. Brianne smiles as she places gentle kisses along his jawline.

"Brie..."James whispers.

"What?" Brianne whispers back, kissing his cheek. James uses his elbows to hold himself up, staring at Brianne with his hazel eyes. If there are two things about him that Brianne just can't resist, it's his eyes and his smile. Just one look into his eyes makes Brianne melt. The same goes for whenever he smiles at her.

"What?" She giggles.

"This." James says, rolling them over once again. He starts tickling her, watching as she laughs and tries to slap his hands away.

"James!" She snaps playfully.

"Tell me that I am the hottest, most awesomest boyfriend in the world." James whispers as he tickles her again.

"Is awesomest even a word?" Brianne asks as she tries to grab his hands.

"Doesn't matter." James laughs. "Just tell me."

"You are so full of yourself." Brianne says. She giggles quietly. "But you're right. You are the sweetest, cutest, most adorable, hottest, most awesomest boyfriend in the world."

"Hey, I only asked for hot and awesome."

"I can think of a lot of words to describe you." Brianne says as she sits up. She stands on her knees and wraps her arms around James neck, hugging him. James wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, burying his face in her shoulder. Then the two teens stand up, hand in hand. James kisses her hand gently before leading her over to the couch. They sit on the couch. Brianne watches as James grabs his lap top off the coffee table. Then she returns her gaze to James. He is wearing jeans, a navy blue T shirt, and a green long sleeve shirt under it.

She moves closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. She stares at the computer screen and watches as the homepage for Hollywood Insider Online appears on the screen. There are several news stories, but one catches Brianne's eyes. A picture of Lauren Williams on the red carpet is shown on the screen. She is wearing a gold sequin mini dress and her blonde hair is long and wavy.

But that isn't what Brianne is paying attention to. What catches her eye is the news story next to it. The headline says "Lauren Williams Checks Into Rehab."

She slowly lifts her head off James shoulder.

"Jay, click on that." She says, pointing to the story. James clicks on the story and they begin reading.

**Disney Darling Lauren Williams is one of Hollywood's most popular young stars. She stares in the Disney Channel Original Movie _Supergirl _as Maddie, a teen celebrity turned superhero. She is a role model for young fans all around the world. However, she has also had her fair share of tabloid rumors as well. One of those rumors includes the end of a longtime friendship with former paparazzi princess Brianne Rocque. It was reported that the friendship ended after Lauren started dating Dak Zevon, who Brianne was dating at the time (She is currently dating James Diamond of the boy band Big Time Rush). People began to question her sweet nature. Then she made headlines last month when she bashed Brianne in Pop Tiger Magazine.**

** Now she is in the middle of another media frenzy after she checked into the Beverly Hills Rehabilitation Center for a long time battle with depression and anger management issues. Lauren's mom Samara Williams said in an interview yesterday that "Lauren has struggled with depression and anger management for a while." **

** This comes as a shock to many, due to Lauren's seemingly confident and bubbly personality. On the red carpet and at other events, Lauren seems to be one of the happiest people that you will ever meet, but according to a close friend of the star "She is struggling more than she lets on.", but "Has finally decided to get the help that she needs."**

**What drove Lauren to this decision? The star reportedly had a nervous breakdown after breaking up with Dak Zevon, who has apparently tried to get back together with Brianne Rocque after her concert in Times Square. Sources say that Dak has came onto Brianne and nearly caused a split between the singer and her boyfriend James Diamond. But it has been confirmed that Brianne did not cheat on James.**

**"Dak kissed her against her will." A source said.  
According to a witness, Lauren broke down after her split with Dak, apologizing for ever having anything to with him and for hurting Brianne.**

** "She feels so much regret for what happened between her and Brianne." A friend of the star said. "She wants her best friend back and she's terrified that Brianne will never forgive her."**

"Brie?" James whispers, staring at Brianne worriedly. Brianne is just staring at the screen with a shocked look on her face.

"She's in rehab." She whispers. "I...I didn't know that she was..."

"Brie, it's not your fault."

"Why didn't she talk to someone about this before?" Brianne whispers.

"Baby," James says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "At least she's getting help."

"She just let our friendship fall apart." Brianne says, looking at James. "If she had just told me, we might still be friends right now."

Brianne doesn't know what to think. PArt of her feels angry at Lauren for not telling her anything, but the other part feels concerned for her ex friend. All this time, she thought that Lauren was this horrible, mean person, but she was really just insecure and broken inside. Seriously, if Lauren had just admitted that she had a problem earlier, they could've saved their friendship. Instead, they've wasted the past two years on hating each other. And Brianne's meltdown...It wasn't all about Dak(Well, part of it was. Come on, she was betrayed by two of her closest friends). It was also about losing a really awesome friend. Before their falling out, Brianne and Lauren were inseparable. They made a pact to never let fame ruin their friendship, but look at what happened! They've barely said a word to each other in the past two years.

"Jay, could you take me to the rehab center?" She asks, standing up.

"You wanna go and talk to her now?" James asks as he stands up.

"I need to, Jay." Brianne says. James sighs as he grabs her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay." He says. "Let's go."

So Brianne grabs her handbag and follows him out of the apartment.

**Twenty minutes later**

"I'll be waiting in the lobby." James says. Brianne nods and gives him a quick kiss before walking to the receptionist desk.

"Do you know where Lauren Williams is staying?" She asks the receptionist.

"Let me check." The receptionist says as she begins typing something into the computer. "Um...She is in room 213. It's on the second floor."

"Thank you." Brianne says sweetly as she begins walking towards the elevators. She presses the second floor button and waits patiently. She still feels confused and upset about this whole thing. She is starting to think that the falling out had nothing to do with Dak, but with Lauren's personal issues. Maybe there was a reason that she wanted Dak for herself. Brianne isn't even really mad at Lauren and Dak anymore, because she has a guy that she really loves. So why didn't she try to fix things sooner?

The elevator doors open and Brianne steps onto the second floor. She walks down the hallway, searching for Lauren's room.

She walks to the end of the hallway and turns left. After walking a little farther, she finds the room. She stares at the room number for a moment, not wanting to believe that Lauren is actually here.  
She slowly pushes the door open and walks into the room. Lauren is sitting on her bed, wearing a pin silk nightgown and a white silk robe over it. She is in the middle of putting make up on.

Brianne clears her throat loudly, trying to get Lauren's attention. The girl looks up and stares at Brianne with a look of confusion and surprise.

The two ex friends stare at each other for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. They haven't wanted anything to do with each other, yet Brianne is standing in Lauren's room at a rehab center. Lauren wasn't expecting to Brianne to be one of her visitors.

"Um...I was just...Wow, this is awkward." Brianne says. Lauren stands up and slowly walks over to Brianne, her arms crossed.

"You're not here to rub this in my face, are you?"

"Do you honestly think that I am that horrible?" Brianne asks her.

"Oh, I know you're not." Lauren says. "But after seeing you turn into Hollywood's bad girl, I would think that you're not afraid to anything."

"No, that's Jessica." Brianne says. "She's the fearless one of our group."

"Then why are you here?" Lauren asks quietly, staring at Brianne.

Brianne takes a deep breath and pushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"Because I read on Hollywood Insider's website that you checked into rehab." She says softly. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Well, I'm..."

"Don't say that you're fine." Brianne tells her. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be here."

"That's..." Lauren starts to say. She decides to change her choice of words, not wanting to deny her problems any longer. "So true."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let our friendship fall apart? Remember when we first got into the show business? We promised that we wouldn't let Hollywood change us. But look at what happened. We had a falling out because you stole my boyfriend, I became an alcoholic, and now you're the one in rehab."

"Okay, I'll tell you." Lauren says. "The reason that I stole Dak from you is because I was jealous."

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"First of all, you were dating the hottest guy in Hollywood. Who doesn't want that?" Lauren explains. "You were more famous than me. While you were number three in People Magazines Most Beautiful people list, I was number five. Brie, I wanted what you had. And I let that jealousy get in the way of our friendship. Honestly, I hated you for being so perfect. And I promised myself that I was going to steal all of that away from you. I was determined to become more popular and prettier than you. I felt good about it at first. I had that hot boyfriend, while you were headed down the same path as Lindsay Lohan. But that didn't even do any good. Even when you were going downhill, everyone still payed more attention to you instead of me. You always managed to get everyone's attention without even trying. When I heard that Dak had kissed you, I just fell apart. I was losing to you again."

"Lauren, I don't want Dak anymore." Brianne insists.

"Oh, yeah." Lauren says with a laugh. "You've got James now."

"Yeah." Brianne says.

"I'm glad that you're with him." Lauren says. "I don't usually admit this, but when I see you and James together, I feel happy because I think that James loves you more than Dak ever will."

"So...You and Dak aren't together anymore?"

"Nope." Lauren says. "We are finished."

"Dak is a heartbreaker." Brianne tells her.

"Well, I think that he's afraid of commitment." Lauren says.

"That's probably true too." Brianne giggles.

"You and James are really cute together." Lauren tells her. "Then again, James is pretty hot."

"Don't start getting any ideas." Brianne warns.

"Chill, Brie. I'm not going to steal him from you." Lauren laughs. She gets a confused look on her face and stares at Brianne. "What happened to your cheek?"

"I got punched in the face by Wayne Wayne." Brianne tells her. Upon seeing the look on Lauren's face, she is quick to explain herself. "He's this guy that was going to the "Bad boy" of Big Time Rush and tried to get Kendall fired. Now he is signed with Hawk Records."

"I can't stand that Hawk guy." Lauren mutters. "I recorded a song with him for a movie one time and he was just...weird. Seriously, what is up with that hawk noise that he always makes? I found it to be kind of annoying. You know what? Scratch that. It _was _annoying."

"James told me that he tried to stop the first Big Time Rush concert by kidnapping the boys." Brianne tells her.

"Shut up!"

"I know!" Brianne says. "It was so stupid, right?"

"Totally." Lauren says, nodding. Suddenly, she laughs. "Can you believe this?"

"Believe what?"

"This is the first real conversation that we've had in two years." Lauren says softly. "I've missed that."

"Do you think..." Brianne hesitates for a moment, but decides to continue the sentence. "Do you think that we could try to be friends again?'

"Do you promise to never drink again?"

"I already made that promise to James, so...Okay." Brainne laughs. "Do you promise to not get jealous of me anymore?"

"I'll try." Lauren says with a smile.

"And do you promise to not steal James away from me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lauren says. "Okay, so maybe I would dream of it, but I wouldn't actually go through with it."

"That's all I'm asking." Brianne says. She slowly opens her arms wide. "Hugs?"

"Hugs." Lauren says before wrapping her arms around her _best _friend. After a few moments, the two girls pull away from the hug.

"Wanna help me finish putting my eyeliner on? You know that I am no good at putting on makeup."

Brianne sighs as she sits on the bed, next to Lauren. She grabs the black eyeliner.

"Come here." She says. Lauren moves closer and Brianne begins applying the eyeliner. After applying the eyeliner, she puts it on the bedside table.

"Fabulous." She says with a smile. She grabs a compact mirror off the bedside table and hands it to Lauren.

"You see? This is another reason I miss having you as a friend. Your makeup skills are awesome."

"Is that the only reason that you're friends with me?"

"I never said that."

Brianne looks at her with raised eyebrows, causing Lauren to giggle quietly.

"Calm yourself." She says.

"Shut up." Brianne says, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Lauren says. A nurse walks into the room with a smile on her face.

"Miss, visiting hours are over." She tells Brianne. "You need to leave now."

"Um...Okay." Brianne says as she climbs off the bed. She turns to look at Lauren. "I'lll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lauren says with a smile. Brianne waves before walking out of the room. A few minutes later, she arrives at the lobby and walks over to James, who is sitting in one of the chairs. She smiles as she ruffles his hair.

"How did it go?" He asks as he stands up.

"We're...friends again." Brianne says as she grabs his hand.

"Seriously?" James asks. He laughs. "I did not see that coming."

"It'll take a while for us to get back to where we were before all the drama, but at least we're on our way to being friends again." Brianne says, linking her arm with James as they walk out of the building.

"Just be careful, Brie." James says they approach his car. "I don't want you to get hurt again.'

Brianne smiles softly as she touches his cheek.

"I'll be fine, Jay." She says, pulling him into a kiss. She grabs his hand and squeezes it before walking to the other side of the car and getting into the front passengers seat. When James is in the drivers seat. she leans over to kiss his cheek. She smiles as she crawls onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't drive like this." James reminds her.

"I know." Brianne says cutely as she leans in for a kiss.

"Brie, the paparazzi are going to see us." James says. They can't actually see any paparazzi, but the photographers could be hiding.

"I don't care." Brianne says as she kisses him again.

"Come on, baby." James says. "We can make out when we get home."

"Why wait?" Brianne asks as she kisses him.

"Because if the paparazzi get a picture of us, then there will be millions of Big Time Rush fangirls that are going to be_ really_ angry at you."

"They've seen us kissing before."

"We didn't know that they were watching." James says, wrapping one arm around her waist and keeping his other hand on the wheel. "But we learned from that, didn't we?"

"I guess." Brianne says, looking disappointed. She sighs as she climbs off of his lap. She puts her seatbelt on and leans back in the seat, closing her eyes. She can feel the car moving, but she doesn't open her eyes.

She can feel James squeezing her hand and she smiles, knowing that life is finally taking a turn for the better.

**Keep reviewing!**


	27. Just Say Yes

"You know what I hate about fame?" Jessica says as she takes a sip of her cappucino. "Crazy fans that won't leave us alone."

She looks around the small cafe before pulling her cap down over her eyes. She, Hilary, Brianne, and Lindsey decided to go on a girls day out today. They spent three hours at the Grove and now they are enjoying cappucino drinks at Starbucks. They have managed to not be chased down by crazed fans, but Jessica is still a bit paranoid. Especially after she and Brianne nearly caused a riot at the Sketchers Store in Universal City.

"There is nothing wrong with fans approaching us, you know?" Hilary says calmly. A little girl approaches the table and Hilary smiles as she signs an autograph for the girl.

"Do you remember the Universal City incident?" Jessica whispers. "They almost killed us!"

"They did not." Brianne says, rolling her eyes. "They were just a little...excited."

"They were excited, alright." Jessica mutters. She sighs as she stands up and walks to the counter, probably to order another cappucino.

"Can you believe that Lauren Williams is in rehab?" Lindsey whispers.

"I know! It's so awesome, right?" Jessica laughs as she walks back over to the table. This earns her a glare from Brianne. Jessica apparently still hates Lauren for all the drama that she has caused over the past two years. When Brianne told Jessica that she and Lauren were friends again, Jessica's reaction was...shocking. She kept asking Brianne why she would do something so crazy as be friends with Lauren again. Not to mention a few choice words that she used to describe Lauren. It took about ten minutes for Brianne, Hilary, and Lindsey to calm her down.

"What? She belongs in rehab anyways, because she's a psycho." Jessica says with a confused look on her face.

"Jess, she has depression and anger management. That hardly makes her psycho." Brianne says. defending Lauren. It feels really weird to be defending her, but since they are friends again, Brianne feels the need to do that. Even though Jessica isn't to pleased with Brianne's decision.

Lindsey and Hilary were a little understanding, but they weren't to thrilled either. They were just more reserved about it and managed to have some self control, unlike Jessica

"I still hate her." Jessica says in a sing song voice.

"Hate is a strong word." Hilary says.

"Shut up, Miss Sunshine." Jessica snaps. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Hilary asks, standing up. Jessica stands up and steps towards Hilary until Lindsey and Brianne stand between them

"Girls, there could be paparazzi outside." Lindsey hisses through a smile. "So sit down and act your age."

Hilary and Jessica glare at each other before sitting back in their seats. hilary is sitting next to Brianne and Lindsey is sitting next to Jessica. Lindsey is the leader of their small group and is usually the peacemaker, trying to keep the other girls from killing each other.

"Let's just go." Brianne says as she stands back up. "We can go shopping some more."

The other three girls are silent as they follow her out of the cafe. Lindsey gets into the drivers seat of her blue BMW and Brianne gets into the front passengers seat, while Hilary and Jessica get into the backseat. The car ride is pretty silent as Lindsey drives around West Hollywood. Brianne feels kind of awkward. She didn't know that they would react this way to her newfound friendship with Lauren. And Jessica seems to be taking it harder than the rest of them. Ever since Brianne told her, she's been acting weird. She's been more irritable than usual.

When they step out of the car, which Lindsey has parked right outside the Juicy Couture boutique, Brianne decides to confront Jessica. While Lindsey and Hilary rush into the building, Brianne grabs Jessica's arm before she can enter the building.

Jessica turns around to face Brianne with her arms crossed, a look of hurt and anger apparent on her face.. Her jaw is tightly clenched.

"What is up with you today? " Brianne asks her. "Ever since I told about me being friends with Lauren, you've been acting weird."

"Well, wouldn't you be upset if your best friend decided to be friends with a girl that has done nothing but hurt her?"

"Lauren has changed, Jess." Brianne insists. Jessica laughs humorlessly and shakes her head, a glare appearing on her face

"Remember that Taylor Swift song? Better than Revenge?" Jessica asks her. Brianne gets a puzzled expression on her face. Why is Jessica bringing a song into this?

"Um..."

"Think about the lyrics?" Jessica says. She begins quoting lyrics from the song. "She's not a saint and she's not what you think? She's an actress? She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it? Pushing people down to get you where you wanna go?"

Brianne is so confused right now. She sort of knows what Jessica is thinking, but that doesn't mean that she agrees. Lauren has changed. She can feel it.

"She's probably using you. She's going make you think that she's your friend, then she's going to turn right back into a backstabber." Jessica says. She sighs loudly. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Then she turns around and walks into the store, leaving Brianne to stand there alone, feeling hurt and confused.

**Meanwhile**

"Man, you've only been with her for a month!" Kendall groans as James drags him into a jewelry store. Jo is following close behind. James decided that he loves Brianne so much that he wants to get a promise ring for her. Kendall personally thinks that James is out of his mind, while his lovely girlfriend thinks that it's sweet. He's probably sounds like a horrible friend for thinking like this, but he never thought he would see the day that James would be in a committed relationship. So this whole promise ring deal is a little surprising. And Kendall was completely shocked when James asked both Mrs. Knight and Brianne's mom, both of them allowing him to get the ring., It's not like their getting engaged. It just means that James will be proposing to Brianne in a few years.

"Who cares?" James says as he approaches one of the employees, asking her about the promise rings. The girl is super friendly as the leads them over to the promise rings, which are right next to the engagement. Kendall can't believe that they are actually here. Part of him is happy for James, but the other part tells him that James and Brianne are way too young for this. Not that it's any of his business. He can't really tell James what to do. And if James wants to get a promise ring for Brianne, then he's going to do it.

"Can we even afford this?" He whispers harshly.

"Relax." Jo whispers as she links her arm with his.

"Hey, Jo, do you think that Brianne would like that one?" James asks her. Jo lets go of Kendall's arm and walks over to the display of beautiful rings. She admires the ring that James is pointing at. It is a white gold ring with two intwined hearts with a diamond inside each of the two hearts. It's the most beautiful ring that Jo has ever seen.

"She'll love it." She says with a smile.

"How much is that?" Kendall asks as he stares at the ring. He has to admit that it is beautiful, but they can't spend too much money on a ring.

"One hundred and thirty nine dollars." James says with a smirk. Kendall starts to say something, but Jo quickly slaps her hand over his mouth before he can say something stupid. Then she reaches into her purse and hands James checkbook to him.

"Get the ring." She tells him.

James takes a deep breath before approaching the same girl that had showed him the rings. He motions to the ring and the girl nods as she leads him over to the counter. James tells her Brianne's ring size and the girl walks to the back and returns a few minutes later with the ring in her hand. She grabs a small blue velvet backs and puts the ring inside of it. She puts it in a plastic Kay Jewelers bag, then hands it to James. He pays for the ring and thanks the girl before motioning for Kendall and Jo to follow him out of the building.

**With Brianne**

"I don't get it, Linds." Brianne says as they walk out of the Juicy Couture store. Brianne has two bags in her hands, one holds a pair of jeans and the other holds a white Juicy Couture hoodie. "Why is Jessica being so weird about this?"

Lindsey sighs as she gets into the drivers seat of her car. She watches as Brianne climbs into the front passengers seat. Jessica and Hilary are taking a little longer about finishing their shopping, but they will probably be out soon.

"She's just...She's cares about you, Brie." Lindsey says. "And she doesn't want you to get hurt again."

"Why doesn't she just admit it?"

"This is Jessica that we're talking about, remember? She doesn't admit to anything."

"Oh yeah."

At that moment, Jessica and Hilary climb into the backseat. Hilary is carrying five bags and Jessica is carrying four.

"What did you buy?" Lindsey asks in disbelief.

"Stuff." Jessica and Hilary say in unison.

"Right." Lindsey says slowly as she puts the key in the ignition, driving away. "So where do you girls want to go now?"

"It's six thirty." Hilary says. "I wanna go home."

"Okay, we'll drop Brianne off at the Palm Woods, then I'll take you girls home." Lindsey says as she approaches the Palm Woods hotel. She parks in front of the main entrance and Brianne steps out of the car.

"Bye!" Lindsey and Hilary says in unison. Brianne smiles, but it turns into a frown when Jessica only gives her a halfhearted wave. She sighs as she walks into the building. A few minutes, she arrives at the second floor and begins walking towards her apartment. She puts her bags on the couch and walks into the kitchen, smiling at her mom.

"Hey, mom."

Ever since Brianne stopped drinking, their relationship has improved a lot. Allison doesn't spend as much time shopping, but she chooses to stay at home more often. She has been spending more time with Brianne, which is really awesome.

"Hi, sweetie." Allison says as she opens the microwave "Did you and the girls have fun?"

"Yeah." Brianne sighs. She watches as her mom takes a plate of pizza bagels out of the microwave. "Jessica is kind of mad about me being friends with Lauren again."

"She still hasn't got over it, huh?"

"Nope." Brianne says. "I know that she doesn't want me to get hurt, but I really think that Lauren has changed."

"Jessica gets pretty defensive when it comes to her friends." Allison says. She turns to look at Brianne. "She doesn't want you to get hurt, Brie. The only reason that she is acting like that is because she cares about you."

"I guess."

"Now enjoy a nice, warm pizza bagel."Allison says, motioning to the plate. Brianne sighs heavily as she grabs a pizza bagel, taking a small bite.

"Just give her some time." Allison says. "She'll come around eventually."

"You're probably right." Brianne says, taking another bite of her pizza bagel. A faint beeping noise can be heard and Brianne rushes to the living room, taking her cell phone out of her purse. She stares at the screen and notices that she has gotten a text message. She smiles when she sees the message. This person always manages to make her feel better.

_Meet me at the park in an hour_

_XOXOXO_

_ Love,_

_ James_

"I know that smile." Allison says with a smirk. "It's James, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Brianne says dreamily.

Allison smiles, knowing what the text message was probably about. When James asked her if he could get a promise ring for a boyfriend, she was actually happy. She is happy that Brianne has found a guy that actually cares about her. And she was pretty impressed that James came to her for permission before getting the ring. Most guys don't do that.

Brianne smiles as she walks to her bedroom. She begins looking through her closet for something to wear. After a few minutes of searching, she finally decides on a white sundress and a denim jacket. She grabs the clothes and walks to the restroom. A few minutes later, she walks out of the restroom.

She walks back to her room and sits in front of her vanity mirror. She applies some white eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipgloss. Then she grabs her curling iron and plugs it into the wall. She begins curling her hair, a smile on her face. After a few minutes, she turns the curling iron off and unplugs it. Then she admires her reflection in the mirror. Her hair is perfectly curled now.

She stands up and grabs her favorite diamond encrusted high heels. She sits on her bed and slips the high heels onto her feet. Then she grabs her black leather handbag and walks out of the room.

**Thirty minutes later**

Brianne pulls into the park and steps out of the car. Then she walks around the park, looking for her boyfriend. She finds him sitting by the lake, so she decides to sneak up on him. She smiles as she covers his eyes.

"Guess who?"

James chuckles as he removes Brianne's hands from his eyes. Brianne giggles as she sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So why did you invite me here?" She asks, kissing him.

"I actually need to ask you something."

"What?" Brianne asks in confusion.

"Stand up and you'll find out." James says as he stands up. Brianne nods slowly as she stands up.

"Now close your eyes." James tells her.

Okay, this is really weird. Brianne doesn't understand this at all.

"But she does as she is told, closing her eyes.

"Now open them."

When Brianne opens her eyes, James is on one knee, holding a blue velvet box. Brianne can't believe what she is seeing. She loves James and she knows that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, but they don't have to get married now. Teen marriages are more likely to end in divorce and if she lost James, she would seriously freak out.

"James..."

"Relax." James laughs. "It's not an engagement ring."

He slowly opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring. Brianne's eyes well up with tears as she stares at the small ring.

"Jay, what is this?"

"It's a promise ring." James says softly. "Will you marry me someday, Brie?"

Brianne groans silently as tears begin falling down her cheeks. She hates to be getting all emotional and crying like a baby, but her boyfriend is giving her the most beautiful ring ever and he is asking her to marry him someday. What girl wouldn't get emotional at a time like this?

"Yes." She says tearfully, a smile on her face. James gently grabs her left hand and slips the ring onto her ring finger. He places a gentle kiss on her hand before standing up. Brianne sniffles as she stares at her left hand. She seriously couldn't be any happier than she is right now.

"I love you, Jay." She whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Brie." James says, kissing her softly. He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her waist. Then they both sit on the grass. Brianne rests her head on his shoulder and smiles as James wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"It's getting really late." Brianne whispers as she moves to lay down. James nods as he lays down next to her, using one elbow to hold himself up. He stares at the beautiful girl next to him, reaching over to stroke her cheek.

"Are you tired?" He asks her. He frowns when Brianne nods slowly. He lays on his back and motions for Brianne to get closer to him. Brianne gets closer to him and rests her head on his chest. She admires the ring on her left hand. She giggles when James grabs her hand and kisses it gently.

_(He hums "I Know You Know")_

"What is that?" Brianne asks him. "It's awesome."

"A new song that Gustavo is writing." James says, kissing her head.

"It's really good." Brianne says,, sitting up. She leans over to kiss James before straddling his waist. She stares down at her gorgeous boyfriend. He looks adorable in a pair of jeans and a white South Pole T shirt.

She looks up at the sky and she sighs when she realizes how dark it is getting. Then she looks at James with a soft smile.

"It's getting late." She says, standing up. She grabs James hand and pulls him into a standing position. "We need to go home."

James smiles has he grabs Brianne's hand, squeezing as they walk towards the parking lot. He gives her a hug and kiss before walking to his car. Brianne smiles dreamily before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

This day couldn't possibly get any better.

**Review! :)**


	28. Beautiful

When Brianne walks out of the mall, she is once again hounded by paparazzi. They throw questions at her, and some are actually friendly enough to say hello. When Brianne was going through her party girl phase, she was pretty rude to the paparazzi. However, since she's sober, she is a lot nicer to them. Normally, when she's not in a bad mood, she's one of those celebrities that says "If the paparazzi are nice to me, I'll be nice to them." She doesn't necessarily mind the paparazzi taking pictures of her, but there is a such thing as personal space, which is something that a lot of paparazzi don't seem to understand.

There is one paparazzi that really hates Brianne. Erin has hated Brianne ever since Brianne punched her after she got a little too close. Brianne had been drunk and was screaming at her about personal space, then she punched Erin. Brianne laughs at the memory now, because Erin had a huge bruise on her cheek for a week. The only problem is that Erin can't stand her now, so Erin makes sure to be twice as annoying as the usual paparazzi.

At that moment, Erin's voice rings over the rest of the paparazzi.

"Brianne, have you gained weight? Maybe you should cut down on the Twinkies!"

For some reason, that particular comment hurts more than anything else that Erin has ever said. Brianne has always felt a little self conscious about her body, wondering if she's pretty enough or thin enough. Hearing Erin call her fat just kills her.

Her eyes well up with tears and she rushes to the car to save herself from the embarrassment of being photographed crying. As she drives away, she tries to keep the tears from falling. She'll cry whenever she gets home. Ever though she is inside her car, someone could still get a picture of her.

Brianne Rocque doesn't cry in public.

**Ten minutes later**

Brianne is silent as she walks into an elevator at the Palm Woods, the only sound being her heavy breathing. It happened ten minutes ago, but Brianne still wants to cry thinking about it. The walls in the elevator look like some kind of mirror, so Brianne turns around and begins examining herself. She pinches her stomach, wondering if she is really that huge. Would Erin have called her fat if she wasn't?

When the elevator opens, Brianne reluctantly steps out of the elevator and into the hallway. She starts to walk towards her apartment, but stops when she approaches 2J. She quietly knocks on the door, the tears threatening to fall down her one answers the door so she knocks again, louder this time.

Now the door opes and James is standing in the doorway.

"Brie, what are you doing here?" He asks her. Instead of responding to James question, Brianne starts sobbing and buries his face in her shoulder. James frowns as he wraps his arms around her, kissing her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispers as he leads her into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"The paparazzi were following and one of the paparazzi, Erin, called me fat." Brianne says before bursting into sobs again. James carefully lifts her chin up so that she is looking at him. He places a gentle hand on her cheek.

"You don't serious believe that, do you?"

When Brianne doesn't answer, James shakes his head.

"Come here." He says as he grabs her hand and leads Brianne to her apartment. They are silent, except for Brianne's sobs, as they walk into Brianne's bedroom. They climb under the covers of Brianne's bed, and James wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He rolls onto his side and stares at his girlfriend, stroking her cheek.

"Brie, she is a liar. You are perfect just the way you are. You're not fat. You look amazing and I love you so much. Trust me on this, baby. You are beautiful."

Brianne sniffles as she buries her face in his chest. She just has to smile when she feels James kissing her forehead. She sighs as she wraps her arm around his waist.

"Do you need a hug?" James asks her with a smile.

"Uh huh." Brianne mutters. Then James wraps his around Brianne, giving her a tight squeeze.

"A kiss would be nice too." Brianne says softly, looking up at him. James laughs before kissing her softly, touching her cheek gently. He rolls onto his back, and Brianne rests her head on his chest. She rests her left hand on his chest, next to her head. She admires the beautiful ring on her left hand. She is amazed that the paparazzi haven't noticed the ring. Usually, they would have tried to say that she is engaged or something. However, they didn't even notice it.

James grabs her hand and runs his thumb across the ring. He kisses Brianne's hand before staring at the ring. He feels kind of bad that his parents don't know about it. Ever since they went back to Minnesota and Tennessee, James hasn't really talked to them that much. There are a few phone calls every once in a while, but it's not like they have really talked to him a lot. James feels like he has lost his family all over again. When they were in L.A, James always hung onto the hope that they might get back together or at least start talking more often. James hopes that his mom might actually start spending the holidays with James and his dad. A lot of times, his dad would even work on Christmas, and James would have to open his presents all by himself. Then he would go over to Kendall's house and spend the rest of the day with the Knights. They always welcomed him with open arms. They understood his situation so they knew why he spent Christmases with them.

"Are you thinking about something?" Brianne asks him.

"Um...No." James says, shaking his head. Brianne frowns as she sits up and stares down at him. In an attempt to comfort him for whatever reason, she leans down to kiss him. Kisses from Brianne always make him feel better. And Brianne knows that because a smile slowly appears on James face.

"You really are gorgeous, you know that?" He tells her. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Brianne nods as she lays back down next to him. her head back on his chest once again. She pulls the covers over herself and snuggles up to her boyfriend.

Brianne can feel her consciousness fading as she slowly falls asleep. And despite the hurtful words that she endured today, she feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Four hours later**

When Brianne opens her eyes, she finds that it has gotten really dark outside. She looks over at the alarm clock and notices that it is eleven at night. She looks at James and realizes that he still asleep. Brianne's hand is still on his chest and his thumb is rested on her promise ring. She keeps her hand on his chest, feeing his steady heartbeat.

Then she removes her hand from his chest and slowly climbs out of bed. She quietly walks into the kitchen and grabs the chocolate strawberries from the refrigerator. She places them on the dining room table. She lights a candle then walks to her bedroom. She sits on the bed and kisses James cheek. When he doesn't wake up, Brianne tries kissing along his jawline. She smiles when she sees James eyes fluttering open.

"I've got surprise for you." She whispers, kissing his ear. This causing him to chuckle softly.

"And what would that be?" He asks her.

"You'll see." She says as she grabs his hand and pulls him out of bed. She leads him into the kitchen and motions to the table.

"You are going to end up spoiling me." James says as he sits by the table.

"You're too sweet for that." Brianne says, ruffling his hair. She starts to sit in the chair next to him. but James stops her.

"You're sitting right here." He says as he pulls her onto his lap. Then he reaches for a chocolate strawberry and takes a bite before feeding the rest to Brianne. He grabs another strawberry and eats the whole thing. They continue to eat the strawberries in silence, enjoying each others company.

"Come here." Brianne says after they have finished eating. She stands up and grabs James hand, leading him over to the couch. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him. The kiss starts out slowly, but becomes heavier as Brianne's fingers make their way into his hair and James arms wrap around her waist. They fall onto the couch and Brianne straddles his waist, still kissing him heavily.

For a moment, she pulls away from the kiss and takes a deep breath.

"Someone needs to turn the AC on." She says."It's too hot in here."

She starts to stand up, but James grabs her hand and pulls her back onto the couch.

"Don't leave." He whines.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it." Brianne says, rolling her eyes. She straddles his waist once again and continues kissing him, heavier than before. She kisses along his jawline and then down to his neck. She can hear him breathing softly as she kisses him. She sits up and stares at her boyfriend, who is still breathing deeply, a smile on his face.

"Come here." He says, pulling her back into a kiss. He starts to sit up but Brianne pushes him back down.

"Hey, what is that kitten doing in the corner?" James asks her. Brianne looks towards corner and James laughs as he stands up.

"Made you look." He teases.

"Jerk." Brianne says, crossing her arms. "You know that I love kittens."

"Aww, did I disappoint you?"

"Yes, you did."

"Let me make it up to you." James says, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a standing position. He starts to lead her to the kitchen, when Brianne suddenly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. She wraps her legs around his waist and continues kissing him, almost bursting into laughter as James back hits the wall. It made quiet a noise, but neither teen seems to notice as they continue making out. They are interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They slowly turn their heads to look in the direction of the noise. They groan when they see Allison standing in the living room.

"Um...Hi, Ms. Rocque." James says nervously.

"It's eleven fifteen." Allison says tiredly. "What is going on it here?"

"We were just...making out." Brianen confesses.

"Don't tell her that!" James mouths frantically. Brianne quickly slaps her hand over his mouth to shut him up. She gives her mom a nervous smile.

"We'll be quiet, mom." She says.

"Okay." Allison says slowly before walking back to her room. James gulps as he puts Brianne back down.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" Brianne asks him.

"That sounds fun." James says as they walk back into the living room. James kneels in front of the basket that holds Brianne's movies. Brianne can't help but stare at the black walking cast that still covers his leg. He's going to be getting it taken off in three weeks, but Brianne still feels anxious about him putting too much weight on it.

She sits next to him and wraps her arm around his waist, watching as James looks through the movies. She frowns when he takes Friday The 13th out of the basket. She gulps as she stares at the movie. She loved horror movies a few years ago, but she was traumatized after she watched Freddy Vs. Jason and had nightmares for the next two weeks. She hasn't watched Friday The 13th or any horror film in almost two years.

"Jay..."

"Come on." James says with a smile.

"It scares me." Brianne whines. James chuckles as he wraps his arms around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be right here." He whispers.

"Fine." Brianne mutters. James crawls over to the TV and puts the move into the VCR. They stand up and walk over to the couch. Brianne sits on the floor in front of the couch and James lays down with his head in her lap. Brianne grabs a pillow off of the couch and places it under James head. Then she grabs a blanket and wraps it around herself.

"This movie creeps me out." She says softly.

"Hey, you can hold my hand." James says, grabbing her left hand and kissing the promise ring on her finger. Brianne watches as the movie begins playing. She runs her fingers through James hair, trying to distract herself from the anxiety that she feels.

"Is this the old version?" She asks him. James shakes his head.

"It's the 2009 remake." He tells her. Brianne nods slowly as she strokes his hair. She gulps silently as she stares at the TV. She kisses his cheek softly.

She stares at the TV once again and shrieks in horror. She covers her face with her hands and listens to James uncontrollable laughter. She removes hands from her face and stares at James, who is laughing so hard. She glares at him as he laughs and turns to bury his face in her stomach.

"It's not funny." She says.

"Calm down, Brie." James says as he tries to stop laughing. He sits up and stares at Brianne, a smile on his face.

"Maybe this will help." He says as he kisses Brianne. Like their previous kisses, this one starts out soft but gets heavier as it continues. Brianne starts to move her fingers into his hair, but pulls away from this kiss as a horrified scream is heard on the TV. She squeals and buries her face in James shoulder.

"That was so disturbing." She groans. She immediately feels comforted when James kisses her cheek.

"Jay, if we were to get married, where would you want the wedding to be?" She asks.

"Um...Wouldn't that be the bride's decision?"

"Both of us would have a say in this." Brianne tells him.

"Um...Okay? I think that a wedding in the park would be nice." James tells her. "By the lake."

"That would be romantic." Brianne giggles as she kisses him.

"I know." James smiles as he kisses her again. When Brianne looks at the screen, she shrieks once again.

"Jay, can we please turn this off?" She whines. James nods as he kisses her cheek.

"Okay, baby girl." He whispers. He crawls over to the TV and takes the movie out of the VCR. He puts it back in the case and puts it back in the movie basket. Then he stands up and walks back over to Brianne. He sits next to her and buries his face in her shoulder.

"I think that Gustavo wanted us to come to Rocque Records tomorrow." He tells her.

"Why?" Brianne asks him.

"I think that he wants to rehearse for the carnival in three weeks." James tells her.

"Oh." Brianne says. "Okay."

"Brie, remember when I told you how beautiful you are?" James whispers softly.

"Yeah." Brianne says apprehensively.

"Don't forget that, okay?" James tells her. He grabs her left hand and lifts it up so that Brianne can see the promise ring. "You are too perfect. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you. That's how amazing you are."

"You are so sweet." Brianne says, kissing him. James chuckles as he wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders.

"I think that we should get some sleep." He tells her. "I'm pretty sure that four hours isn't enough for two seventeen year olds."

"Okay." Brianne says as she stands up. James crawls onto the couch and pulls Brianne into his arms. He pulls the blanket over them and strokes Brianne's hair.

"Have you been using my hair products?" He asks her as he plays with a strand of her hair.

"I have my own hair care products." Brianne tells him.

"Oh."

Brianne giggles as she places a kiss on his jaw, causing her boyfriend to smile.

"You know, we got together in this room." James whispers.

"I know." Brianne says, resting her head on his chest. "That's why it's my favorite room in this apartment."

"Same here." James says as he kisses her head.

"You know, Jo and Camille are the reason that we got together in the first place." Brianne reminds him. "If it weren't for them, you would probably be too scared to ask me out."

"I was not scared." James argues.

"You know you were." Brianne says with a smirk. James groans as he snuggles into the couch. Brianne is probably right about that. James was terrified that Brianne would reject him, so he probably wouldn't have asked her out if it weren't for Camilel and Jo. Honestly, he doesn't know what he would do without those girls. They helped him get the greatest girlfriend in the world. Brianne is way better than Rachel or the Jennfiers.

The Jennifers were just plain mean, and while James really liked Rachel (AKA Sunblock Girl) at first, he soon started to realize that she could be kind of shallow. She had a sweet side, but she was a little on the stuck up side. Brianne is neither of those things. She's so real and down to earth and sweet. She is everything that James could ever want in a perfect girl, and he is so happy that she is his girlfriend.

"Good night, beautiful." He whispers, kissing her head. Brianne smiles as she looks up at him.

"Good night, handsome."

**A/N: I just want to say that I think James and Brianne are so cute together. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Read and review!**


	29. Surprise

"I cannot believe her!" Kendall shouts as he storms into apartment 2J. His friends frown with confusion as they turn to look at him. For a moment, they seem to forget about the sitcom that is playing on the screen. Brianne keeps her arm around James shoulders as she looks at Kendall. She is about to speak to Kendall when she feels James wrap his arms around her waist.

"What happened?" She asks Kendall. He doesn't usually act like this unless something _really _ticked him off.

"Jo and I got into a fight." Kendall mutters as he walks to the kitchen. "She got a role in a new CW show and I saw her kissing her co star."

"Are you sure that she was kissing him?" Brianne asks carefully.

"Yeah, I am." Kendall says rudely. James sends a hard glare in his direction. He can see why Kendall would be upset, but that doesn't give Kendall any reason to be rude to Brianne. It's not her fault that Jo was kissing some other guy.

"You don't have to be rude." James says, defending his girlfriend. Kendall rolls his eyes as he turns to look at James, a look of annoyance on his face.

"I wasn't being rude." He argues.

"Really? Then what was this all about?" James asks, then he imitates Kendall's tone from a few minutes ago. "Yes, I am!"

"I wasn't trying to be rude, James. Why are you getting all defensive?" Kendall laughs sarcastically. "And they say that I have anger issues."

"I think you need to shut up." James says, getting angry. Even the feeling of Brianne rubbing his back doesn't calm him down. Once he gets in a mood like this, it's really hard for him to cool off.

"I can't believe that you're getting mad just because I snapped at your girlfriend." Kendall mutters.

" Brie, stand up for a minute." James says coolly. Brianne frowns as she stands up, no longer sitting on his lap. She watches with worry as James and Kendall both stand up. Her concern increases when James get even closer to Kendall, looking like he is prepared to actually _fight _his best friend. She needs to stop this before it gets ugly, but something stops her.

"You have to take your problems out on everyone else!" James says angrily. "Just because Jo was with some other guy, you had be rude to Brie when she was trying to help you!"

"Me? Taking my problems out on others? No way! You're the one that does that. Just because your parents left L.A. to go back home, you got mad at Brianne too!" Kendall says, almost yelling.

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this." James says in a low, menacing voice. Brianen finally gets the courage to stand up and she rushes over to the two boys, standing between them. She rests one hand on James chest and pushes him away from Kendall. She grabs his arm and leads him out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"Jay, calm down." She whispers, grabbing his shoulders. She flinches at how tense his muscles are. James doesn't respond to her pleas, but stands there in silence, his jaw tightly clenched.

"Okay, I think you and I need to go somewhere quiet." She whispers, leading him towards the elevators. While they are in the elevators, James stands with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. Brianne slowly and timidly rests her hand on his arm. She messes with the sleeve of his hockey jersey.

The elevator beeps and they step into the lobby, then Brianne leads James through some doors, where there is nothing except for a flight of stairs. She pulls him into a sitting position, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other rests on his arm. James is still breathing deeply and Brianne rubs his back, hoping to calm him down.

"He's right, you know." She whispers. James slowly raises his head to look at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I'm not trying accuse you of anything, but you do tend to get angry easily." Brianne says carefully. She really isn't trying to accuse James, but she isn't going to deny that he can be a little too protective, which causes him to lose him temper if anyone he cares about is messed with. Brianne knows that James loves her, but it didn't really bother her when Kendall snapped at her. He was just upset with Jo. He wasn't _really_ mad at Brianne.

"How can you stand up for him?" James says in disbelief as he starts to stand up. But before he can stand up completely, Brianne grabs his arm and pulls him back down.

"Jay, Kendall was just upset." She whispers. "He didn't mean to snap at me. So you didn't need to get angry at him. I know that he upset you, but you need to control your emotions, okay?"

James lets out a shaky breath as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Come on." Brianne whispers sweetly. "Look at me."

James slowly turns his head to look at her and he is surprised when Brianne kisses him. For the first time since his fight with Kendall, he smiles. Then he pulls Brianne back into the kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

"It's okay." Brianne says softly. James grabs her left hand and runs his thumb across the promise ring. He sighs as he admires the ring, then kisses her hand gently.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"Remember how we said that we would get married when we were twenty five?" James asks her, still playing with the ring on her finger. When Brianne nods, he chuckles softly. "Well, I was thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to get married sooner. Like next year?"

"Jay, we'll only be eighteen years old." Brianne says softly. She wants to marry him sooner, but she can imagine what her mom would say if she decided to get married at eighteen. And Gustavo...Don't even get her started on Gustavo. James is already his least favorite "monkey dog". What would he say if James and his niece ended up getting married?

"Brie, a lot of people get married young." James says. "And I honestly don't know if I can wait much longer."

Brianne sighs as she grabs his hand. For somer reason, James seems to be saddened by the action. Like he knows that she is going to say no. Honestly, Brianne is actually considering. Maybe she could convince her mom and Gustavo. Her mom likes James, so why would she say no to them getting married? It might take a little convincing, but it shouldn't be too hard.

"Brie." James whispers. Brianne turns to look at him, her hand still rested on his knee. "We could get married, buy a mansion, and a nice car. It would be just you and me. Forever."

Brianne almost melts when James kisses her again. He can be pretty convincing sometimes.

"That does sound really nice." She says as she kisses him again.

"So..."James smiles. "What do you think?"

"Let's do it." Brianne says with a smile.

"Give me your ring for a minute." James asks. "I'm gonna make this official, okay?"

Brianne looks confused as she hands the ring to him.

James stands up and gets down on one knee.

"Brianne Rocque, will you marry me?"

"Yes I will, James Diamond." Brianne giggles. James grabs her left hand and places the ring on her finger.

"I'll get you a real engagement ring soon." He whispers as he kisses her hand. "Okay, Mrs. Diamond?"

Brianne giggles as she kisses his cheek. She has the sweetest boyfriend...Scratch that. She meant _fiancee._

"Let's go, Mr. Diamond." She says, grabbing his hand as she stands up. She wraps her arm around his waist as they walk into the lobby. She thought that she would feel guilty about getting engaged so young, but she really doesn't. She is marrying a guy that she loves and cares about, so the idea of marrying him doesn't bother her at all.

"Do you want to tell your mom now? So we can get it over with?" James asks. Suddenly, all of her anxiety returns. She has mixed feelings about telling her mom. She knows that her mom likes James a lot, but she might not want them to get married so young. Ugh! What is she going to do?

"Yeah." She squeaks. James sighs as he squeezes her shoulders.

"We'll be fine." He whispers, kissing her temple.

A few minutes later they are stepping onto the second floor. James keeps his arm around her shoulders as they walk to Brianne's apartment.

"If she gets mad at you, she's going to have to get mad at me too." He says softly. "Because I'm coming with you."

Brianne nods as she opens the door to her apartment.

Okay, here goes nothing.

"Mom! I have something to tell you." She shouts as she walks to the living room. She and James sit on the couch and wait for Allison. Soon, they hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"What's going on?" She asks them as she sits on the couch.

"Well, me and James were talking a while ago." Brianne says carefully. She takes a deep breath. "Mom, remember how I said that James and I were planning to get married when we're twenty five?"

Allison nods slowly, wondering where her daughter is going with this.

"Well, we were talking and we have decided to get married a little sooner." Brianne says happily, even though she is freaking out inside. "Like when we turn eighteen?"

The silence the follows makes Brianne want to freak out even more. Her mom is going to say no. Brianne knows it!

"We're...Um...engaged."

"Oh." Allison says slowly. She laughs with surprise. "Wow."

"What does she mean by that?" James whispers to Brianne.

"Mom, I know that we're young, but we really love each other." Brianne says. She looks at James with a nervous smile.

"Say something." She whispers.

"Um...Ms. Rocque, I love your daughter. And like she said, I know that we're really young, but we just love each other so much, and we can't wait much longer."

"Well, I can't say that I'm not a little uneasy about this, but I guess that if you really feel that you're doing the right thing, then I guess I can't really say no." Allison says with a smile. Brianne smiles as she moves to hug her mom.

"My baby is growing up!" Allison whispers. She pulls away from Brianne and smiles at James, opening her arms for a hug. "Now I need a hug from my future son in law."

James walks over to Allison and gives her a gentle hug.

"Let me see the ring." Allison says as she grabs Brianne's left hand. She looks confused when she sees the same promise ring on Brianne's hand.

"We don't have a real engagement ring yet." Brianne tells her.

"But I'm going to get one for her real soon." James says, kissing Brianne's cheek.

"Now James needs to go and make up with his best friend." Brianne whispers, looking at James. "Mom, we're gonna go back to James apartment."

James sighs as he stands up.

"Okay." Allison tells her daughter. Then Brianne grabs James hand and leads him out of the apartment. First, James needs to make up with Kendall. Then they need to tell Mrs. Knight and Gustavo. The thought of telling her uncle that she is getting married makes her feel nauseous, but she tries to ignore the feeling. She should be happy right now, so she can't let her nerves get in the way of her happiness. Gustavo will probably start screaming his head off, but since when has she let that bother her?

"Just stay calm, okay?" She whispers as they approach apartment 2J. "Remember what I told you. Control your temper."

Then, with a deep breath, James follows Brianne into the apartment. Kendall is still sitting on the couch, but Carlos and Logan have already left. Brianne kisses James cheek before walking to the kitchen. James slowly walks over to Kendall and sits next to him.

The two boys are silent for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. Then James decides to break the silence.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Kendall says, turning to look at his best friend.

"I'm sorry for...losing my cool."

"I'm the one that should be sorry." Kendall says softly. "I had no right to bring your...parents into this. And you're right, I shouldn't have been so rude to Brianne."

"Brianne wasn't mad at you, so I shouldn't have been mad either." James says with a weak smile.

"Um...Friends?"

"Friends." James says. Then Kendall pulls him into a hug.

"Hey, I've got something else to tell you." James says with a smile. Of all his friends, he feels closest to Kendall. So he is going to be the first to know about James and Brianne's engagement. They don't keep secrets from one another. "Me and Brianne are getting married when we turn eighteen."

Suddenly, Kendall starts choking, so James slaps his back. After Kendall has caught his breath, he looks at James with disbelief.

"What?" He whispers loudly.

"Brie and I are engaged." James repeats.

"Does Brianne's mom know about this?" Kendall asks. Brianne has become like a little sister to him and he loves the girl, but he doesn't know what to think about her and James getting married. They are a really cute couple, but they don't have to get married yet. It's just crazy? He already felt anxious about James getting a promise ring, but now Brianne is going to be wearing an engagement ring. And in a few months, she's going to be _Mrs. Diamond. _Of course, it's not like he'll be able to change James's mind, and he doesn't want to tell James what to do, so he tries to be happy for them.

"Yeah, we just told her." James tells him.

"That's...great!" Kendall says. At that moment, Brianne walks back into the room with a Coca Cola in her hand. She kisses James cheek before taking a sip of her drink.

"Come here, husband." She teases. James smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not married yet."

"Yet." Brianne reminds him. "But we will be."

Then they kiss again, more passionately this time. This leaves Kendall to sit next to them, rolling his eyes, but holding back a smile. He still feels a little anxious about his best friend getting married, but at the same time, he feels happy for James and Brianne. Hey, it's going to happen, so he might as well be positive about it.

Finally, he gives in to the smile that has been threatening to appear. Yeah, James and Brianne will be just fine.

**A/N: Were any of you expecting James and Brianne to get engaged so soon? Haha. I have decided to write a sequel for this. But there are still a couple more chapters to go. **

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	30. Some People Change

"Can you hear anything?" Carlos whispers as he and Jessica kneel by the studio door. Brianne is suppose to tell Gustavo about the wedding today and despite her warning to not eavesdrop, they decided to do it anyway.

"No." Jessica mutters as she peers through the small crack in the slightly opened door. From what Jessica can see, Gustavo isn't having a heart attack yet and he isn't yelling, so is must be going well so far.

"I have spent years waiting for James to settle on one girl and Gustavo is not going to mess this up for me." Carlos mutters. Jessica smirks as she turns to look at Carlos. He recognizes that look anywhere. Jessica obviously has a sneaky plan to help James and Brianne. Jessica is pretty good a making plans. She doesn't usually think before she acts, but she is good at getting what she wants. That's what Carlos likes about her. He finds it cute how she is so good at helping people, even if it could potentially get them into trouble. Despite her tough personality, Carlos has learned that there is a side of Jessica that wants to help her friends.

"What are you thinking?" He asks with a smile. Jessica smiles mischievously as she pulls a video tape out of her purse.

"Blackmail." She says."I have footage of Gustavo yelling at a puppy and if he tells Brianne and James that they can't get married...Well, let's just say that the world will know him as the puppy hater."

"He yelled at a puppy?" Carlos asks in disbelief. "What a jerk."

"Shhh!" Jessica whispers. "Um...Let's see...Gustavo is talking...Hey, Brie is smiling! Okay, now she is hugging Gustavo, even though he isn't really returning it. That is so stupid! Usually, when someone gives you a hug, you hug them back."

"Focus, Jess." Carlos whispers.

"She's coming!" Jessica whispers loudly. Carlos gets an alarmed look on his face and stands up quickly. Just as he and Jessica are about to make a run for it, Brianne interrupts them.

"Having fun?"

They turn around with nervous smiles on their faces. Brianne is just standing there with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. Carlos and Jessica's eyes land on the ring that is on Brianne's left hand, then they look her in the eyes.

"Hey!" Jessica says nervously. "Congratulations! When's the wedding going to be?"

"You guys were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"See you at the Palm Woods!" Carlos shouts before running down the hallway.

"Thanks a lot!" Jessica shouts after him, before turning to look at Brianne, who is still staring at her. She laughs anxiously, hoping that her life isn't about to come to a tragic end. "That's a...Um...nice ring. Where did James get it? It was Kay Jewelers, right? Yeah, I was there a few days ago and I saw a ring just like that. It's really nice. Great choice!"

"Don't change the subject."

"I just wanted to see if I would need to use this." Jessica says, pulling the video tape out of her purse. "I was going to blackmail Gustavo if he said no to you and James."

"Blackmail doesn't solve anything." Brianne says, snatching the tape from Jessica. "Now I am going to dispose of this properly."

Then Brianne walks down the hallway, leaving Jessica to stare at her in confusion.

"That could've been used later, you know!" She shouts. She groans in frustration before walking down the hallway.

**Meanwhile**

"What is he saying?" Kendall whispers to Logan. Like Carlos and Jessica, they are spying on James to find out if the wedding is on.

"Um...He looks kind of anxious." Logan whispers as he peeks into James and Kendall's room. James was going to have a three way conversation with his parents, so he could just tell them at the same time. Anyways, everyone is dying to know if there is going to be a wedding. Brianne is already wearing the ring, so they can''t let that go to waste. James spent, like, seven hundred dollars on the ring, so it would be upsetting if he spent all that money for nothing.

"Uh oh, that's not good." Kendall whispers.

"No!" Logan says sarcastically.

"Shut up. What else is going on?" Kendall asks.

"Um...James is nodding. Wait, he smiled."

"That's what I was wanting to hear." Kendall says as he moves closer to Logan, trying to see into the room.  
"Move!" Logan snaps. He turns his attention back to James. "Hey, he laughed!"

"Awesome!"

"Let's see...Um...He's thanking them. Okay, now he's hanging up. Wait...He's hanging up! Move!" Logan whispers. The two boys quickly stand up and rush to the living room, collapsing onto the couch and trying to look as normal as possible. When James walks out of the room, he immediately notices Kendall and Logan sitting on the couch.

"The wedding is on!" He says as he sits down.

"That's awesome! Now you and Brianne can start planning!" Logan says.

"Yeah." James says dreamily.

"It's official." Kendall mutters. "He's completely lost it."

"I'm in love, okay?" James shouts dramatically, storming out of the room. Kendall and Logan smile as they look at each other, rolling their eyes.

At that moment, Brianne walks into the apartment with Carlos and Jessica following her.

"For the last time, eavesdropping is a bad thing." Brianne tells them.

"We were going to be your backup." Jessica argues. Brianne sighs as she turns to look at her best friend.

"It's not nice to spy on people." She says, sending a threatening glare in Jessica's direction. James walks into the room and wraps his arms around Brianne's waist, hugging her from behind. Brianne smiles as she leans into her fiancee's embrace. "Hi, baby."

"Hey." James whispers, kissing her cheek.

"I am scolding Carlos and Jessica because they were spying on me and Gustavo." Brianne says. "I told them that eavesdropping is bad. By the way, Carlos and Jessica, you should also tell that to Kendall and Logan."

"We weren't spying on anyone." Kendall says with a nervous smile. He looks at James. If looks could kill, Kendall would be dead right now. James is looking at Kendall and Logan with an expression that says "You two are so going to get it later."

Kendall looks at Logan, who is trying not to be noticed. Then he returns his attention to James and laughs nervously.

To Kendall and Logan's frustration, Hilary chooses this moment to walk into apartment 2J.

"Yeah, you were." She says. "You, Logan, Carlos, and Jessica were talking about how you were going to spy on James and Brianne."

"Shut up." Jessica whispers through clenched teeth.

"What? It's true." Hilary turns to look at James and Brianne. "I heard them."

"If you don't shut your mouth, I am going to tell Jason that you cheated on him!" Jessica yells.

"I broke up with Jason." Hilary says, rolling her eyes.

"When?" Carlos asks, groaning when Jessica elbows him.

"So you guys were spying on us." James says, grabbing Brianne's hand.

"Well..." Logan says. "Yeah."

"Thanks, Logan." Kendall says sarcastically.

"Well, we can't lie to him!" Logan whispers.

"Yes we could!"

Brianne giggles as she wraps her arms around James waist, squeezing him tightly.

"Okay, we're going to go and celebrate our engagement." She says.

"Which is now approved." James reminds her. Brianne laughs as she leads him out of the apartment. When the door is closed behind them, James moves Brianne so that her back is against the wall. Then he kisses her softly, allowing her fingers to become tangled in his hair as the kiss gets heavier. Brianne begins removing James black vest while she kisses him, leaving him in his jeans and a white T shirt with the British flag on it. She throws the vest to the floor and wraps her arms around James neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Brie." James mutters as Brianne kisses his jawline.

"What?" Brianne giggles as she kisses his cheek. "We're getting married, Jay. And everyone's okay with it!"

"I know." James chuckles as he kisses her once again.

"Now let's celebrate." Brianne says, grabbing his hand. She reaches down to grab his vest before leading him down the hallway .

**Fifteen minutes later**

Brianne smiles as James pulls into the parking lot of the Palm Woods park. The sun illuminates the lake, making it even more beautiful than usual. Brianne is so happy that she could cry. That feeling of happiness becomes even stronger when she looks at the ring on her left hand. The band is made from white gold and has a heart shaped diamond with two diamond side stones, one on each side of the heart. To make it even more special, James and their names engraved on the inside of the band. She kisses James cheek and admires her gorgeous fiancee. This amazing guy is going to be her husband. She just can't believe it. It seems to good to be true.

"Alright, baby girl." James says as he gets out of the car. "Let's go."

Brianne gets out of the car and rushes over to James. She stands behind him and grabs his shoulders, hoisting herself onto his back. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so that she doesn't fall off.

"Am I too heavy?" She asks him with worry.

"You're fine." James whispers. Brianne tightens her grip around James as he carries her over to the lake. Brianne climbs off of his back and sits on the grass. She smiles up at her fiancee and waits for him to sit down. James gets onto his knees and gently pushes Brianne onto her back. Then he leans over to kiss her cheek.

"I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress." He whispers.

"I can't wait to say I do." Brianne says, stroking his cheek. James chuckles as he moves to lay next to her. He drapes one arm over her stomach and rests his head on her shoulder.

"We've spent a lot of time here, haven't we?" He says softly.

"What would you think of having our wedding here?" Brianne asks him.

"You would really like to do that?" James asks, using his elbow to hold himself up.

"Thank about it, Jay. It would be the perfect wedding." Brianne says, pressing her nose against his. "We could get married by the lake. It would be so romantic, saying our vows here. And we're probably going to get married sometime this summer, so it's going to be really sunny outside. It would be so amazing, Jay."

"Well, I think that it's a great idea." James says softly, kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe that my life has changed so much in two months." Brianne says, staring up at the sky. "When we met, I was an out of control party girl. Now I am a sober, happy, almost married woman."

"You've grown up a lot, Brie." James says, grabbing her left hand.

"It's all because of you, Jay." Brianne says quietly. "You saved me."

"Brie, you got sober on your own. It wasn't me."

"Jay, if it weren't for you, I would probably be in rehab right now." Brianne says, kissing him. She smiles as she sits up. "Hey, I recorded a new song for the special edition version of my album. It's sort of a bonus track. It's actually a remake of one of my favorite Kenny Chesney songs, except my version sounds more like the Montgomery Gentry version."

"Some People Change?" James asks with a smile.

"James Diamond listens to country music?"

"Don't tell the guys." James says, pointing a finger at her.

"I won't, baby." Brianne giggles. "Anyways, you wanna hear it?"

"Sure." James says softly.

**(She sings "Some People Change" by Mongomery Gentry)**

"That should be your next single." James says with a smile. "It was amazing, Brie."

"Walter and I are already talking about making it into a single." Brianne says. "Walter thinks that it would be good for my image. You know, it would show the world that I have left my party girl ways behind."

"Hey, I think your fans will love this song." James says, squeezing her hand. "But those male fans better not love you too much, because you're mine."

"I'm all yours, honey." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "No one can steal me away from you."

James grins as he stares at his fiancee. Brianne looks gorgeous in the Los Angeles sunlight, which illuminates her face just like it does the lake. Brianne looks like an angel under this sunlight. She is his whole world and he wouldn't trade her for anything else. He wouldn't trade her for all the Cuda products in the world. Someone could offer him a years supply of hair care products and it would mean nothing to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Brianne asks him.

"How lucky I am to have you." James smiles.

"You are such a sweetheart." Brianne says softly as she runs her thumb across his knuckles. James closes his eyes, loving the feeling of Brianne's thumb against his knuckles. He slowly opens his brown eyes to stare at Brianne once again. Then he kisses her passionately, feeling Brianne's fingers becoming tangled his hair.

The newly engaged couple is happy for so many reasons. They have each other and they are getting married without worrying that their parents are going to kill them. They can relax and enjoy the wedding planning process. No more anxiety or fear, because everything is falling into place. And it couldn't get any better than this.


	31. Us Against The World

Brianne never knew that she and the guys had so many loyal fans. From what she can see from backstage, at least seventy people came out here tonight. Several of them are holding up signs that say the same of their favorite BTR member. Jo is holding up a sign that says I Love Kendall. Brianne even sees a few signs that have a picture of her and James together with "James and Brianne 4Ever" written below it. Some people are actually happy about James and Brianne's relationship. Brianne knows a few crazed fangirls who don't like Brianne because she's dating James. Not that she cares. She is use to the haters. She can handle them.

"How many people showed up?" Carlos asks in disbelief.

"At least seventy." Brianne mutters.

"Wow." Carlos says. "Hey, some of them are holding up I Love Carlos signs!"

"But it looks like most of them are obsessed with either James or Logan." Kendall mutters. This earns him a slap on the head by Carlos.

"Speaking of James, where is he?" Brianne asks them.

"He's in his dressing room." Kendall tells her. So Brianne turns around and walks towards James dressing room. When she walks into the dressing room, she finds James staring at a picture of his parents. Brianne frowns as she walks over to him, wondering why he looks so depressed. Something is bothering him and Brianne wants to know what it is.

"Jay, what's wrong?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She looks over his shoulder to stare at the picture. It was taken when his parents were in L.A. She wonders why James seems so upset.

"My parents...aren't here." James whispers."Once again, they didn't show up."

"Jay, I'm so sorry." Brianne whispers, placing a soft kiss on his neck. "But you have me and I'm never going to hurt you."

"I know." James whispers. He turns around and grabs her left hand, kissing it gently. "Let's go."

Brianne smiles as she gives his hand a squeeze, following him out of the dressing room. When she looks at James, he seems pretty upset, but he also looks like he is trying to hide it. Brianne wishes that she could do something to make him feel better. It breaks her heart to see him looking so sad. He means the world to her and she wants him to be happy. She doesn't understand why James parents keep disappointing him. Brianne has always heard that life is full of disappointments, but James has had to deal with too many of them. He has constantly had his heart broken. He doesn't deserve that.

"James, you've got some visitors." Gustavo says as he walks past James and Brianne.

"Who would..." James asks in confusion. He sighs as he turns to look Brianne. "I'll be right back."

He kisses her cheek before walking away. Brianne smiles as she follows him. When they have walked into the large waiting room, James parents are standing there. Neither James or Brianne can believe it. What are they doing here? It's awesome and confusing at the same time. What made them decide to show up now? Weren't they more concerned about their jobs than anything else? After everything that she has heard, it didn't sound like they cared about James very much. But maybe they did, and just had a funny way of showing it.

"Mom? Dad?"

Brianne watches as James walks over to his parents. She can't help wanting to know what they are going to say, but she doesn't want to seem like she is going to get in their business either. So she stays behind and watches as James hugs both of his parents. She smiles at the heartwarming sight.

"What are you doing here?" James asks them.

"First of all, you're getting married, so we want to be here for that." Mrs. Diamond says happily.

"Mom, the wedding isn't going to be for a few months." James reminds her.

"We can stay in L.A for a few weeks and help you guys with the planning."

"And we wanted to see you again." Mr. Diamond says softly.

"Really?" James asks quietly.

"We haven't been the best parents James. But we would like to make it up to you. If you'll let us."

Make it up to him? Brianne is happy that they actually want to be there for James, but she doesn't quite trust them yet. How does she know that they aren't going to play with his emotions again? How does she know that they aren't just going to break his heart all over again? They've hurt him plenty of times before, starting with Mrs. Diamond leaving them, and they could easily hurt him again. But it's also possible that Brianne is just being paranoid. After all, she and James are very protective of each other.

Brianne's protective nature leads her to walk over to James and grab his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Will you forgive us, sweetie? Can we have another chance?" Mrs. Diamond asks.

"Sure." James says. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond smile as they pull him into a hug. Brianne sighs as she crosses her arms.

"And here is our future daughter in law!" Mr. Diamond says, wrapping an arm around Brianne's shoulders. Okay, Brianne wasn't expecting that. She still doesn't trust them yet. If they want to be on her good side, they are going to have to prove themselves. After everything that they have put James through, they are going to have to work for her trust.

"Jay, can I talk to your parents alone?"

"Okay, but don't lose your cool." James whispers, kissing her cheek. He gives her a quick hug before walking away. When James is no longer in hearing distance, Brianne turns to look at Mr. and Mrs. Diamond.

"Look, I want to have a good relationship with you guys. After all, we're going to be in laws. But I know what you've done to James in the past, so I don't exactly trust you yet. Now, I'm not trying to be rude, but if you want to have a good relationship with your daughter in law, then you're going to have to prove yourselves to me. I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk, but I love James. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Brianne, we don't think that you're a jerk." Mr. Diamond tells her. "You're right. We haven't been the best parents to James and we understand where you're coming from. We would love to chance to show that we can be good parents to James."

"We don't want to hurt him anymore." Mrs. Diamond says desperately. "We've made mistakes in the past, but we just want a second chance."

"Fine." Brianne says. "You can have a second chance, but you have to promise that you won't hurt James."

"We promise." Mr. and Mrs. Diamond say in unison.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Brianne says with a smile. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond pull Brianne into a hug.

"DOGS! BRIANNE! THE SHOW STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Gustavo shouts.

"I've gotta go." Brianne says before walking away. She walks over to the guys, who are standing by the stairs that lead to the stage. The stage manager hands a microphone to her and she clutches it tightly.

"Carlos!"

Carlos turns around to find Jessica rushing towards him. Suddenly, Jessica jumps into his arms and kisses him passionately. This time, the kiss isn't out of spite for Lauren Williams, but is full of love and passion instead. Carlos and Jessica continue to kiss for a couple minutes until Gustavo yells at Jessica to go sit with the other fangirls.

"Okay, I'll leave, but I'll be back later. " Jessica tells him. "Just watch."

"Go, Jessica." Kelly says, pushing her towards the exit.

"Bye, Carlos!" Jessica says, waving at her boyfriend. Kelly sighs as she pushes Jessica outside, closing the door.

"The show is in two minutes." Gustavo says. "Get ready!"

"Good luck, guys." Brianne whispers. Logan smiles as he wraps his arms around her in a hug. Well, the hug lasts until James pulls Logan away from Brianne, who laughs as she kisses James cheek.

"Don't get jealous on me." She whispers.

"Well..." James starts to argue. Brianne smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder. She listens to the host, who is announcing Brianne and Big Time Rush. Brianne can feel herself getting anxious until James kisses her head, calming her down. She stands up straight and grabs James hand, giving it a tightly squeeze. She reluctantly lets go and takes a deep breath as she follows the guys onto the stage. The minute they step onto the stage, the audience screams with excitement.

Kendall walks to the front of the stage as he sings, shaking hands with a few of the fans.

**___Four minutes later_**

"Thank you!" they all say, waving at their fans. Brianne hugs Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, before turning her attention to James. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly, laughing when the audience says "Awww." She smiles as she blows a kiss to the fans. There are a few male fans out there who look like they;re about to pass out. Brianne laughs as she waves at the audience.

**An hour later**

"That was an amazing show, Brie." James says as they walk around the carnival. He holds Brianne's hand as they walk over to one of the snacks booths. He takes some money out of his wallet. He hands it the employee, who hands a bag of pink cotton candy to him. He tears a piece of the cotton candy off and hands to Brianne.

"You know what is going to be even better?" Brianne asks him. James gives her a questioning look.

"Our wedding." Brianne giggles, linking her arm with his.

"Oh, that is going to be awesome." James says. He laughs. "Then we can use all of Gustavo's money to buy our mansion."

"Jay, you're in a boy band. You've gotta a bunch of money from the album. We're not spending my uncle's money on our house. We're spending yours."

"Why?" James whines.

"We're getting married. We're practically adults, so we need to learn responsibility."

"Ugh," James groans. "You're turning into Mrs. Knight."

"Hey, she told me to keep you out of trouble." Brianne giggles as she reaches into the bag of cotton candy. "I have to take care of you."

"I'm suppose to take care of you." James says. "Not the other way around."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she ruffles his hair.

"You are unbelievable." She says with a smile. "But you're really sweet and I love you."

"Who wouldn't?" James jokes.

"Don't push it."

"Sorry." James whispers. Brianne sighs as she steps in front of him. She rests her forehead against his and stares into his eyes. They are shining with happiness, just like Brianne's. Neither of them could ask for anything better than what they have right now.

Brianne looks around and laughs when she sees Carlos and Logan having another slap war, while Kendall desperately tries to break it up.

"Calm down, guys!" She shouts. Carlos slaps Logan behind the head one more time before walking away. Kendall rolls his eyes before grabbing Jo's hand and leading her towards one of the booths. Then Brianne returns her to attention to James. When James kisses her cheek, Brianne responds by burying her face in his shoulder. She feels him wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

Brianne slowly pulls away from the hug and rests one hand on his cheek and kisses him gently. Soon, her arms are wrapped around his neck, then the kiss becomes more loving and passionate.  
Just two months ago, her life was falling apart. She felt out of control, miserable, and unhappy with her life. Now that she has James, everything feels right again. The miserable feeling that she had a few months ago doesn't exist anymore. Everything is falling into place and Brianne loves it. James and Brianne have each other and that's all that matters now.

**A/N: Once again, I had a little writers block with this chapter, but ended up being really pleased with it. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Well, this was the last chapter of Round and Round. But don't worry, I am going to start writing the sequel soon. It's going to be called A Year Without Rain and it's going to follow James and Brianne as they plan their wedding. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites on this story!**


End file.
